A Horse of a Different Color: An unusual Case
by FitzyBaby5
Summary: Set two years after season 5. Booth and Brennan haven't seen each other in two years. Can they come together to solve an unusual case? Mostly B&B
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic story! The story takes place two years after season 5.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything!

BOOTH

Booth sat with his head on his desk as he fiddled with a royal blue poker chip that he always kept in his suit pants pocket. It reminded him of his past gambling problem and how he was able to overcome it. It also kept things in perspective. There was a loud thud sound on his desk. He literally jumped out of his chair. He looked up to see Caroline Julian standing in front of his desk.

"Scare ya Cherie?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Booth quickly regained his composure. He didn't even hear her come into his office. He slipped the poker chip back in his pocket and leaned back in his chair, "Ahhh, never." He said clearing his throat trying to regain his composure. He looked down at the thick FBI file that had been literally dropped on his desk. He looked up at her with a questioning glance, "What's this?" he asked pointing the file trying not to be tempted to pick it up until he knew Caroline's agenda. Before Caroline answered she went and closed the glass door to his office.

Booth raised his eyebrow in curiosity, "Something good I'm assuming." He added with a mischievous smile.

"Save it Cherie. There is a case that needs special attention. Special Agent Seeley Booth _special attention_, if you see what I'm getting at." Caroline hinted.

"Yeah, I got that from the closing of the door," Booth leaned over his desk, "I don't know how much I can do from behind a desk. You do realize that I've been on desk duty and under psychological supervision for the past year?" he questioned reminding Caroline, "Pushing paper is what I do now."

"Cherie, how do you ever think you're going to get back to the old Booth?" she asked annoyed. Booth opened his mouth to answer, but she didn't give him a chance, "You've gotta jump back on that horse." She confirmed with an analogy, "Let me be the one to help you out. I'm always willing to help a friend in need."

Booth smiled softly, "Caroline that was such a nice thing to say." He cooed jokingly putting his feet up on his desk.

"Don't get all mushy on me." She warned sitting down in the chair in front of Booth's desk, 'So you want to give it a try or are you going to pass this one up too?"

Booth leaned back in his soft leather office chair. He felt all of the vertebrae in his back crack. Desk duty might be good for his brain but it was definitely not helping in the body department. The only answer to his issues mentally and physically was to get back in the field with a good case. He needed to face all of the anxiety and apprehension that had come with December fifteen of last year. He shudder just thinking about it. The events of that night also caused the deterioration of his relationship with Hannah, another thing he didn't want to come to terms with. Hannah couldn't take the sudden change in him. After struggling with their relationship Hannah left.

"Sure Caroline, I'll check in to it." He paused, 'But that doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it." He assured her or more trying to assure himself.

"Great Cherie, but you haven't even looked at the file yet." She said pushing the file towards him, purposely tempting him.

He reluctantly took the file and opened it and started to skim over the material. After a few moments of reading and flipping through the evidence he looked up at Caroline, "What exactly do you want me to do with this?" he questioned, "There have been five bodies found." He traced a line with his finger, "All decomposed beyond recognition…" he skimmed, "Possible serial killer. No cause of death. No time of death." He pointed out looking back at Caroline, "Did you come here to toss around ideas?"

"No!" she said looking taken back, "I can't believe you would think that." She then looked at him, 'You used to be the agent that would jump on a case like this."

'I'm under Sweets supervision." He blurted up looking up at Caroline from the file.

Caroline shook her head at him, "Not so fast." She said dropping another piece of paper in front of him, "According to the young and brilliant psychologist you've been cleared for field duty for over five months. You're the one that doesn't want to get back to work."

"Sweets is just a kid. He doesn't know what's what." Booth tried to defend himself. _How did Caroline get her hands on that? _He questioned himself. He really wished that she hadn't gone to Sweets or Hacker to get the clearance sheet. He knew he had been cleared but he was extremely apprehensive about going back in the field. He knew he was physically fully capable of doing the job. He just didn't know if he could mentally handle it. If he worked alone he might be fine. He was worrisome about working with an agent again, let alone a young, inexperienced one. That might be too much for him to handle at once. He needed someone who was experienced if he was going to try and tackle this case.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm a prosecutor. I know when someone is lying. I don't know if this still has to do with Agent Briggs or your lovely scientist friend but you've gotta move on, Cherie."

"Even if I did want to jump on this case I don't have a team." Booth reminded her, "Or a good one like I did before."

"You still talk to Dr. Brennan correct?" she asked seeming annoyed by Booth's apprehension, "She would be perfect for this case. It's all bones."

_ Bones…. _He thought the mention of bones brought back so many memories_. _Two years ago they decided that going their own ways for a while was for the best. Booth had confessed his feelings to Brennan shortly before their departures. They both were fully aware of her fear of being hurt was wrapped tightly up in logic and rational. Even if she wanted to at that pivotal moment she couldn't face the same feelings. Booth could feel that she had the same feelings too but it irked him how after six years he was still not able to break down all the walls of logic. They mutually agreed that their life choices at the time would give them space and room for thought. It was only suppose to be a year but it eventually turned into two. Booth came back from Afghanistan after only a couple months of service. He had decided that the army was not what he wanted anymore. Bones on the other hand was up to her knees in desert sand looking for the missing link to humanity. Everyone especially Booth knew that Bones absolutely loved it. She had no plans on coming back until the link was found.

When Booth come back to DC he was given a new partner, not a forensic anthropologist but a young eager FBI agent named Grant Briggs. Grant as Booth recalled was a twenty four year old who recently graduated from the academy. He was a young sniper in the Rangers, like Booth. The FBI had very high expectations of the young agent. The Bureau believed that Booth was the best of the best. His experience and crime solving rate being nearly impeccable he was the right agent to mentor Grant Briggs. Booth remembered how well the two of them worked together too. Although he had loved working with Bones working with a guy who he could discuss sports with was quite refreshing. Agent Briggs was a Flyers fan too, which was definitely an incentive. While working with the young agent Booth had seen a lot of himself in Grant. Grant Briggs had a very promising career at the FBI until the tragic day in December. Booth would never forgive himself for that day.

Booth thought for a moment coming back to reality, "I haven't talked to Bones in forever." His statement was partially correct. They talked frequently over the first year they were apart but after the incident with Booth their calls were very sporadic.

"It's the twenty first century. I'm sure she still has a satellite phone." Caroline admitted, "If you can get her back then you can get Angela back which includes Hodgins as a package deal. Cam is still the federal coroner in DC and she's had a few of those weird interns working for her." She smiled, "It's quite simple, and that is as long as you're on board."

Booth smiled, "You know Bones is in Ethiopia looking for the missing link to humanity. We also know she's not one to give in easily."

"You'll figure something out. She won't be able to deny your good looks." Caroline got up from the chair and gathered her things, "I'll leave the file with you, it's a career killer but that's what you and your squints are good at."

Caroline headed for the glass door leaving the file on Booth's desk. She put her hand on the door before turning back to look at Booth, "You know what Cherie?" Caroline asked Booth looked up, "I liked you a whole lot better when you wore those awful socks and the cocky belt buckle."

Booth looked down and looked over his attire. It was definitely standard FBI: black suit and tie, normal belt buckle, and black socks. Booth sighed looking at Caroline, "Me too."

With that Caroline pushed the glass door opened and headed out. Booth sighed again before returning to the lengthy file. He sighed taking his cell phone out of his pocket. He looked through his phone book and found Brennan's phone number. He decided against calling her at the moment and leaned back in his chair pulling out his poker chip again. He toyed with it in his fingers before glancing up at the far wall. Something caught his eye. It wasn't the famous picture of the Kennedy brothers discussing the Bay of Pigs situation but a smaller 8x10 picture frame centered next to it. It was a newspaper article from the Washington Post about him and Bones. _Unlikely Partnership Solve Impossible case,_ the article read. There was a black and white picture of him and Bones sitting with a cup of coffee outside the DC court house. He recalled it was the controversial case of Emma Herring, their second case together. He had always believed in fate and at that moment it was a sign, or as Bones would put it the multiple variables in the universe lead him to this conclusion. He laughed at the thought. He pulled out his phone again and dialed her number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything**

**For those readers who are interested Hannah will be back in flashbacks for now. I appreciate reviews. Enjoy!**

BRENNAN

The wind whipping outside Brennan's tent hadn't stopped in days. Brennan hadn't slept in days. She was in Ethiopia trying to find the missing link to help anthropologists find more insight into human existence. She tossed to her other side again. She knew sleep was useless. She reached out from the mosquito net and grabbed her weathered journal. It fell open to the most recent entry:

_Day 730- No significant findings of anything pertaining to the missing link. _

She looked at her watch, _four am _she thought before sighing. This whole dig was not what she thought it would be. She thought by now she would have found something. She was completely frustrated on how unsuccessful they all had been. She had more success solving murders in DC. Solving murders wasn't even her true passion, digs were her passion. She suddenly heard the chirping of her satellite phone go off. She scrambled to grab it from under her cot before it woke the tent next to her; "Hello?" she asked in a whisper, she was secretly thankful that it tore her away from her depressing thoughts about the dig.

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed he felt a sudden rush of happiness to hear her just say hello.

"Booth?" she questioned she couldn't believe he was calling her. They hadn't talked in almost two months. She even surprised herself that she was keeping track of how often they talked. She missed him more than she wanted to allow herself to admit. She had gone on this dig to hopefully find more than humanity, she went to find herself. She had to admit she had found parts of herself. After shifting through mind numbing amounts of desert sand she also shifted through her life problems and confusions, or at least some of them. She tried to work through her feelings even more after Booth informed her that he had met a women named Hannah while in Afghanistan. Although Brennan had never met the women she knew he was happy. Her feelings that she had for him were still strong and confusing but completely irrelevant now that he had found someone.

"Hiya Bones!" he exclaimed again, "Did I wake you?" he asked suddenly his voice softening. He hadn't even thought about the time change. He was too excited to finally talk to his old partner again.

Brennan sighed, "That would mean I would have had to fall asleep which I have not." She sighed rubbing her eyes, "Although a normal human being would be, it's four in the morning here."

'How's the search for the missing link going?" Booth questioned.

Brennan skipped over his question, "Do you have a reason for calling Booth?" she questioned rolling back onto her back looking up at the rippling roof of the tent.

Booth was slightly taken back, "Can't I just call an old friend?" he questioned.

"Booth, you usually call me during morning hours." She paused, 'You haven't called me in two months." She offered.

Booth was surprised looking at his Wittnauer watch he calculated the time difference he should have probably thought about that before calling her. He was also surprised that she knew how long it had been since they last talked. He thought he was the only one counting, "I calling because I'm between a rock and a hard place."

Brennan scrunched her face confused, "Booth that is highly improbable."

Booth smiled, she was still the same Bones, his Bones, "I have a situation." He sighed taking the picture frame in his hand and headed back to the couch.

"You're in a predicament." She corrected him in her own terms.

Booth rolled his eyes, "Sure Bones, whatever you want to call it. It still is the same."

"You called me." Brennan pointed out the obvious, "Usually you start to tell me what's on your mind…" she started to ramble, "You're mood used to elevate after you told me about it." She recalled from their many Sequoia SUV conversations.

"I was offered a case." Booth confessed. He forgot to add the part that he hadn't been in the field in over a year. Nor did Brennan know about Agent Briggs.

'Booth, you are always solving cases, that's what we-"she cut herself off, "That's what you do." She corrected herself feeling foolish for making that mistake. It had been two years since they worked together. Booth was officially working cases by himself. She was no longer included, she irrationally felt sad about the sudden feelings she had for her old life. She blamed it on her sleep deprivation, which was rational.

Booth passed over the part she stated, 'Well, this is a special case." He stated going through some of the juicy details included in the paperwork. He waited for her to answer. He would be able to tell if she was interested in the case if she started to ask questions.

"I'm across the world." She added, "Why are you calling me about it?"

He smiled, "Because it's your specialty." He added, "Bones."

"Well Booth, I am a world renowned forensic anthropologist. Bones is my profession."

Booth smiled again, "Exactly and I need the best of the best for this case."

'That's a redundant statement." Brennan added.

Booth laughed, 'I added it for dramatic effect." He then added, "It means I need the best person for the job and that's you." He explained flipping through the file on his desk.

"I would hope I haven't changed, I am who I am." She added still confused.

"So do you want to do this?" he asked again.

"This dig is my priority," she started, "But…." She added. Booth held his breath hoping she would want to at least see the case files.

"I could possibly look over the case files." Brennan gave in, "But I really have no way of getting them." She continued trying to justify her reasoning.

"Are you really thinking about taking this on or are you just trying to get my hopes up?" he asked seriously grabbing the file and starting to look through it again.

"So you're asking me if I'm trying to spare your feelings?" she questioned. There was a pause and she figured that he was waiting for her response or he was getting agitated.

"I'm slightly intrigued." Brennan started to explain, "Because you are a close friend of mine I am willing to provide you with my knowledge and expertise on the case."

Booth knew Bones too well. He knew that she was either doing this because she really intrigued or she hadn't found anything in the desert, "You haven't found a damn thing connecting the missing links of humanity." Booth confirmed slightly surprised in her show of compassion.

'We actually found some…" she stopped who was she kidding? She couldn't lie to Booth even if she tried; he was like a human lie detector. He could tell if she was lying over the phone. She was jealous of how he was so capable of reading people so easily. She knew jealousy was an irrational emotion but she couldn't help it. She also settled on the fact that Booth could tell she was lying because she wasn't very good at conveying emotions let alone trying to conceal them, "It's day 730 and we have found nothing pertaining to the missing link." She confessed, 'It's a complete loss." She confessed again.

Booth just laughed, "I'm sorry Bones."

"You're tone indicates that you are exactly the opposite." She acknowledged, "I'm perplexed."

Booth sighed, _one step forward two steps back_. He thought about her emotion walls and her struggle to understand human interaction, "Don't hurt your brain." Booth joked. There was silence on the other end, "It means don't think too hard." He explained.

She laughed softly, "I understand now…" Her laugh sounded so refreshing to him. It was the first time in a while that he thought things might actually end up alright, 'How about I make you a deal?" Booth proposed.

"Go ahead."

"I'll come out there." He offered, "You can look at the case file and decide what you want to do."

"You're going to endure coach seating just to come out and show me a case file?" she asked, she was impressed but still couldn't believe that he would actually do that.

He smiled, "Eh, I handled it on that jet to China."

'You were really only in your seat for eight hours. The rest we were solving a murder." She commented remembering the journalist that was murdered by a minor, "As I recall you also tried to sneak up to first class multiple times."

"I remember that case. There really isn't any case that we haven't solved." He admitted taking pride in their past partnership, "Sitting in coach won't be really any different than what I'm doing now." He recalled looking around the cage he called an office.

"How's the murder solving going?" Brennan asked as she pushed her dark chocolate bangs out of her piercing blue eyes, "It must be difficult solving murders without me."

'It's slower than molasses in summertime." He admitted putting his feet up on his desk.

'I….don't know what that means." She confessed, "Booth, I should try and get some sleep. I need to be up in a couple hours to finish up the part of the dig." She really didn't want to hang up with Booth but trying to get some sleep was the most logical thing to do.

Booth sighed; he really didn't want to end the conversation with Bones. He had missed hearing her voice. He missed how she always managed to correct him and he had to explain pop culture to her, "Have a goodnight Bones." He said softly.

"I'll have a good morning, Booth." She corrected again since it was now almost five in the morning, "You have a good night." She said before ending the call. She put the phone back underneath her bed and laid down on her back. She smiled thinking back on all of the fond memories she had of her and Booth. She quickly fell into a peaceful sleep while the wind and sand whipped around the tent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Here's another chapter, enjoy!**

BOOTH

A few days later Booth was sitting in the passenger side of a jeep heading through the Ethiopian desert with some natives that were bringing Brennan's dig team supplies. He had no idea how Brennan thought this was a vacation. A couple hours into the desert they finally pulled up to a small tent community. The heat and sun was sweltering, almost unbearable. Booth jumped out of the jeep and headed up to the main tent in the middle of the camp. The shade welcomed Booth with a decrease in temperature as he headed inside. He looked around and took in his surroundings; there was a small meeting and kitchen area. There was a man sitting behind a table with the minimum technology to still stay in contact with the outside world.

"Can I help you?" the man asked with a strong accent. Booth removed his light tinted Ray Ban aviator sunglasses while his eyes adjusted to the light inside the tent.

"Where can I find Dr. Temperance Brennan?" Booth asked the man.

The man nodded, "She's in tent twenty." He informed Booth, "Right outside that way." He said pointing to the open side in the tent, "You resemble Agent Andy." The man recalled obviously referring to the fictional character in Brennan's books.

Even in the middle of the desert people were familiar with her books. Booth smiled, "I get that a lot." He said heading for the cloth door, "Thanks." He returned the aviators over his eyes before heading out into the plethora of tents. How was he going to find Bones' tent? They all looked alike. He then noticed that there were small numbers on tent descending in chronological order as he went down the rows. He came up to tent twenty. Her tent was slightly larger than the rest of them. He stopped for a moment. He didn't think knocking would work so he settled for calling her name, "Bones!" he called putting his hands into his jean pockets as he waited for a response.

"Booth?" she called surprisingly from inside the tent

Booth smiled, "The one and only." He called back. A moment later she came out dressed in a weathered white tank top and a pair of beige pants. Her chocolate hair was different Booth recalled quickly. It was pulled back in a messy ponytail but she now had blunt bangs which made her piercing blue eyes stand out. She looked great for living out of a tent for the past year or so. Although she always looked great no matter the weather condition.

"Booth!" she yelped with a huge smile spreading across her face. She was reluctant for a moment but before she could rationally process his presence she embraced him in an awkward hug.

Booth felt all of his old feeling come rushing back stronger than before. He closed his eyes to embrace the moment before they pulled away, "Nice to see you too Bones!" he said looking over her again, "I didn't think you would be that happy to see me." He joked.

Brennan smiled looking over Booth. He looked slightly older than she remembered, but he was still very good to look at, "Don't be absurd." She said fighting her over whelming happiness to see Booth, "Where's the file?" she questioned squinting in the sunlight.

"Whoa, you just get straight to it." Booth admitted slapping his hands together, 'It's back at the hotel." He confirmed.

Brennan looked at him with a questioning glance, "What good does that do us?" she questioned placing a hand on her hip.

"I was thinking you could head back to the city with me. We could look over the file." He offered, "The FBI got you a hotel room. I could treat you to a real meal. I'm sure you wouldn't refuse a decent meal, an actual shower, and a bed that isn't an awful cot for the night." Booth suggested, "I was hoping dinner with me wouldn't be too much to ask." He hinted with his signature smile

"That sounds satisfactory." She said with a soft smile, 'It's good to see you, Booth. It's been a long time."

Booth nodded, "It's great to see you too Bones." Booth replied, "We should start heading back to the jeep soon. The guys just needed to drop off supplies." Booth instructed mentioning with his hand back to where the jeep was parked.

"Of course, give me one minute." She stated heading back into her tent. After a few minutes she returned with a bag over her shoulder. Booth went and grabbed the bag from Brennan.

"Booth…" she started to protest, "I can carry my own bag. You're going to hurt your back." She tried to justify.

Booth shrugged, "Bones, I'm not going to let you carry your own bag." He said as they walked back through the row of tents, "So what's it like sleeping in a tent?"

Brennan wrinkled her nose, "Although I have done it many times I've really never adjusted to living in one. I endure it because I love finding things that give us meaning to why we exist." She explained, "It's quite satisfying. So I've learned to adjust."

"Reminds me too much of the army…" Booth blurted out looking over at Brennan who had placed a pair of battered sunglasses over her eyes, "You need a new pair of shades."

"I know," Brennan acknowledge, "You can tell I use them frequently." Brennan looked at Booth, "How was the army?" she asked as she moved around people coming in and out of the tents.

"I came back after a couple months." He admitted, "I didn't stay the whole tour."

'Why not?" she questioned, "Did you come back for Parker?" she asked as they made it through the main tent, "How's Hannah?" Brennan asked carefully, she wanted Booth to be happy but the undeniable jealousy started to surface again.

Booth looked at Brennan, "Kinda, I also realized that it wasn't for me. I'm not the same person I was when I joined the Rangers in the first place." He sighed, "Hannah and I broke up a little over six months ago."

"Sweets said you are a true warrior." Brennan explained studying Booth's expression, "I'm sorry about Hannah." She was aware that she hadn't progressed a lot when it came to reading people and their emotions but her gut was telling her there was something Booth was hiding. She hated the fact that the only thing she had to go on was her gut. She needed real evidence to really know what was going on with her ex partner. She also knew that the situation with Hannah must have been more complex than he was leading it to be. Booth was the man that wanted to settle down. The way he had talked about Hannah when she did come up in conversation he sounded extremely content with her. Brennan decided not to press the topic any further.

"I guess the kid wasn't right this time." He was relieved that his sunglasses concealed his emotions conveyed in his eyes. He threw Brennan's bag in the back of the jeep. Booth came around and got back in the passenger seat as they waited for the driver and the other men that had come along on the ride to return, "Have you talked to anyone from the Jeffersonian?" Booth asked quickly changing the subject as he turned to look back at Brennan.

Brennan slumped back in the hard leather back seat and sighed, "Not really. Angela and Hodgins on occasion, they had a son named Michael earlier this year." Brennan informed Booth, "I haven't talked to Cam or any of my exceptional interns, you?" she asked feeling upset that she hadn't kept in touch with her close friends. She had decided if she did return to the States she wouldn't allow herself to do that again.

"I'm glad it wasn't just me," he stated before adding, "I heard about Angela and Hodgins. They sent me a picture of the baby. He's really cute." Booth replied, "The only one I've kept in touch with is Cam. Michelle went to Johns Hopkins. Cam was thrilled about it." Booth replied, "Some of your squint terns work with her. Clark Edison is the head anthropologist at some place in Chicago."

Brennan raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Really? That much has changed huh?" Brennan asked she didn't mean it to be a question directed at Booth. She was just realizing that after two years in the desert her life was the one that really hadn't changed. Things were starting to be put into perspective.

"You're the one that taught me about change and evolution." Booth started to explain turning towards her resting his arm on the back of the passenger seat, "Things have to change."

Brennan gave a weary smile, "It seems like everything and everyone else has changed except me.." she concluded sadly, "My past two years really haven't changed. It's like the world stood still for two years." she concluded looking down at her dusty boots.

Booth noticed her sudden flash of frustration and sadness sweep across her face. He reached out and patted her leg, "You know you didn't try and correct yourself." he acknowledged to her comment about the world standing still, as he tried to lighten the mood, "And if you decide to help on this case things can start to revolve around the sun for you again." He added with an affectionate smile.

"I know logically the world does not stand still." She corrected herself, "You mean metaphorically. I would definitely like to have it metaphorically start to revolve again." She said smiling again, "Thanks Booth." She felt refreshed to have Booth try and help her feel better about her situation. She was extremely grateful that he had called her to look over a case. He was exactly what she needed to get her life started again. The two years in the desert had made her think about many things that prior to the dig she had either suppressed or decided not to deal with them in general. The desert had taught her more about herself and the feelings she had towards the people in her life whether she realized it or not.

"You're welcome and yes, metaphorically." He added with another smile as the two men started to approach the jeep to take them back to the city.

They pulled up to the hotel a couple hours later. Booth grabbed Brennan's bag out of the bed of the jeep. Brennan grabbed the door as they headed into the air conditioning.

"That feels amazing.." Brennan admitted as she was greeted with extremely cool air.

Booth looked at her for a moment as they approached the front desk, 'What?" he asked, "Air conditioning?" he then laughed, "I forgot you've been living in the desert in a tent for two years. Can you explain to me again why you did that?" he questioned he saw her start to answer, "I was kidding Bones."

Brennan's eyes lit up as she understood, "You were being sarcastic!" she figured secretly proud of herself for picking up on the sarcasm.

Booth laughed, "Very good Bones!" he said being greeted by the man at the front desk, "Brennan's the last name." He instructed getting Brennan's room since he had checked in earlier in the day.

"Again, sarcasm." She pointed out extremely pleased that she was able to notice sarcasm.

Booth handed Brennan her room key, "Here," he stated, "Your room is right down the hall from mine." They arrived at Brennan's room and Booth handed Bones her bag, "Here you go. You want to meet me down at the hotel restaurant?" he asked leaning up against the door frame of her room.

"Can I shower first?" she asked, "I'm in terrible need of a real shower." She said looking down at her grubby attire.

Booth ran a hand through his spiky hair, "Sure thing. I'm going to head down there. I need a drink." He said with a soft smile.

"Can you bring the file down?" she questioned softly.

Booth nodded, "Of course, let's get right to it." He joked.

Brennan looked at him confused, "Isn't that what you're doing here?" she asked searching his face for an answer.

"Logically yes." He offered. He couldn't really tell her again why he was trying to get back. He just longed for them to work together and try and get back to something special.

Brennan didn't seem to catch that he was hiding something, "Alright, I'll see you in a bit." She said slipping into her room and softly closing the door on Booth. Booth stood there for a moment and blew out a heavy breath. He turned towards him room to get the case file before heading down to the restaurant.

Booth sat alone at the table with a glass of scotch as he waited for Brennan. He flipped through the file again looking at it a little more in depth. He was hoping Bones would be able to help him get a lead on the case. The FBI had arrested a few guys but all of their stories lead to a dead end. He would definitely have Sweets do profiles on all of them when he got back to DC. At the moment the FBI had no one in custody for these crimes. Who even knew if they were connected? He sighed taking another sip of his drink. A few moments later Brennan appeared slipping into the seat across from Booth. Her wet bangs were swept off the side of her face.

"A real shower was irrationally amazing." She smiled putting her napkin on her lap, "That the file?" she asked pointing to the file Booth had put aside after looking over all of the case material.

Booth looked up and smiled, "You know it's okay to miss a shower." He admitted, "Anyone who spends that much time without a real one tends to miss them," he assured her, "I did while I was in Afghanistan." Booth couldn't help that despite her different hair cut she looked the same. The desert had treated her well.

"I like your new hair cut." Booth complimented softly, "It's definitely something different, in a good way."

Brennan looked up from the file, "Thank you, I'm rather pleased with it." She said looking back at the file. She sipped her wine quietly as she read through the pages of the report. She studied the photos just as she did when examining bones, a look of complete concentration and determination. Booth finished off his first drink before ordering another. They ordered dinner when the second round of drinks arrived. Brennan was still quiet and lost in the file.

"That's fascinating." Brennan breathed a while later. Booth looked up from swirling the amber brown scotch in his glass, 'What?" he questioned. Brennan turned the file towards him where there were pictures of all of the victims, each in different stages of decomposition. Booth looked at the photos as Brennan pointed to a certain area on the body, "What am I even looking at?" Booth questioned trying to see past all the goop.

"Here," Brennan pointed out to the photo that had less flesh matter, "I can see here that the patella is fractured, possible crushed." She explained squinting at the photo, "There is also blunt force trauma to the frontal bone of the skull." She paused for a moment looking up at Booth, "Although the rest of the bodies have too much flesh for me to accurately assess, they all seem to have the same injuries. I don't want to jump to conclusions, without seeing the bodies."

Booth smiled, "So you're saying they are related?" he asked looking up at her hoping, "This could be a break. I was thinking along those lines but you know me I go with my gut." He added with a grin.

"Your _gut _contains your stomach, intestines…" she started to explain, "There is no scientific evidence that _your gut_ actually can supply you with rational reasoning skills."

He rolled his eyes and held up his hand to motion her to stop getting into disgusting details about the human digestive tract, "But did you read here?" he asked returning the file so it was facing her, "All of these victims were found either in the same location or similar to each other."

"A manure pile?" she asked, "You haven't even identified them." She countered sipping her wine looking at Booth.

"Caroline called me while I was waiting for you." He cited, "They have identified four of the five bodies. The fifth they are still running DNA and dentals."

"Anything in particular?" she asked, "Anything link them?"

Booth nodded, "They all have a connection to high profile equine athletes on the east coast."

'That's it?" Brennan questioned, "That leaves too many variables and unknowns." She sighed frustrated leaning back against her chair, "We need more facts."

"Bones, that's why I am here." He defended, "Trying to get back the best forensic anthropologist in the world."

Brennan took a bite of her food and wiped the corner of her mouth with her napkin, "If I told you I would come back to DC and work this case with you would your mood elevate?" she questioned softly placing the napkin back on her lap, "I'm not extremely gifted at reading people," she explained, "But I have known you for seven years now and I know something is bothering you. You seem tense." She observed for what it was worth. She could be completely wrong about his mood and body language but she thought she should give it a try, "I'm taking a knife at it!" she joked trying to lighten the mood.

"You mean take a _stab_ at it." Booth emphasized correcting her. He sighed and dismissed the question, "Nothing that you should worry about. Stick to bones, Bones" He assured her. Tonight was not the time or place to discuss his past two years. He was impressed on how she picked up on his mood. He had been really tense since everything that had happened.

Brennan looked up at him surprised, "I'm not worried. I'm simply making an observation."

Booth smile again he didn't want to get into it with Bones. He would rather not have this conversation. He knew that if they did get more into this topic of conversation he would have to share more than he wanted to, "So you're going to come back to the States?" he asked confirming what she had just said.

She nodded, "I believe my time in the desert is done." She stated, "I would like to be a part of this case and start working as partners again. I actually dreamed about it quite frequently." She said with a serious tone.

Booth looked at her, "You're being serious." He confirmed questioning it, but after seeing her face he knew she was being serious.

"I wouldn't lie or make a commitment I couldn't keep." She explained taking another bite of her food.

"Can you see if Angela and Hodgins will come back?" he asked, "You're the only one that could get them to come back. We need a good bug guy." Booth replied, "No one is as good as you."

"Dr. Hodgins is more than good, he's an excellent scientist." She declared confidently, "And that is completely true because there is only one Temperance Brennan."

Booth laughed, "Completely true Bones."

"When will we be departing for the States?" Brennan asked finishing off her wine.

Booth looked at his watch and back up at Brennan, "Twelve hours."

"I should head back up to my room." She explained, "I haven't slept well the past couple nights. Sleeping on an actual mattress might increase my odds of overcoming my insomnia."

"Don't you need to talk to people about leaving the dig?" Booth questioned, "Can you get off of a dig that easily?" he asked honestly.

She got up from her chair, "I already did." She confirmed looking down at him.

"When?" he asked curious, had she really called off a dig that quickly? He asked himself. She really had changed in two years.

Brennan smiled, "When you called me."

"It's fate." Booth confirmed half serious half joking; he knew how she thought all of that was nonsense.

Brennan shook her head, "Absolutely not. I just know that you need my help to solve this case. I also miss my old life, our partnership, and our friends." She admitted.

"So still believe fate is a bunch of hooey?" he question putting his dirty napkin on the table.

"I don't know what hooey is," She admitted with a perplexed look on her face but then she smiled, "But fate is absolute ludicrous." She said getting money out of her pocket. Booth caught her hand. Brennan's breath caught all of those old feelings started to resurface again. She tried to regain her composure. She didn't want to open up feelings that she couldn't explain at the moment. She wanted to get back to her regular life and back in her old routine before she confronted all of her feelings. She had thought a lot about her feelings for Booth while in the desert. She wasn't sure if that was just longing for companionship or if she missed him terribly. She would definitely think all of it through and confess her feelings to him when the time was right.

"My treat." He assured her going into his back pocket of his blue jeans and retrieved his leather wallet. He took out a couple twenties and placed them on the table, "I'm going to finish my drink before going up." He replied mentioning to the half glass of scotch he had left.

"Thank you, Booth." She thanked him graciously, "I'll see you in the morning." She then stopped turning back to him, "Booth?" she asked softly.

Booth turned to look at Bones, "Yeah Bones?" he asked looking at an exhausted Brennan.

"Thank you for getting me out of the desert." She thanked sincerely.

Booth smiled, "You're very welcome Bones."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a shorter chapter but I hopefully will upload another one tonight. I just need to finish proof reading. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

BRENNAN

Once she returned to her room she locked the door and took her cell phone off of the charger before dialing Angela's phone number.

"Sweetie!" Angela squealed when she answered the phone, "I haven't talked to you in eternity!"

Brennan smiled, it was refreshing to hear her best friend's voice, "Eternity is impossible but yes, Angela, it has been a long time." She added, "How are you, Hodgins, and the baby?"

"We're doing great. How are you sweetie? The missing link to humanity going well?" she asked softly.

Brennan winced, "Not well. Actually that's why I am calling." Brennan started to explain, "I was wondering if you would be willing to relocate back to DC."

There was a long pause, "Why Sweetie? Is everything alright?" she questioned quickly.

"Yes Angela, Booth needs help with a case. He came out-"Angela cut off Brennan.

"Wait! What did you just say?" Angela stammered, "Did you just say Booth came all the way out to find you?"

"Not to find me." Brennan commented, "The FBI needs our help with a case. I wanted to know if you and Hodgins would like to come back and work in the States. You know you two are the best at your jobs." Brennan assured Angela.

"I'm sure Jack would be on board. He likes Paris but not nearly as much as I do." Angela concluded, "When would you like us back?" she asked.

"As soon as possible, Booth and I leave tomorrow." Brennan confirmed slipping her feet out of her boots. She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes for a moment. A bed felt more amazing than she thought it would feel.

"Let me talk it over with Jack. I'll let you know as soon as we come to an agreement." Angela promised Brennan, "Back to Booth. Is it weird? I mean you two haven't seen each other in two years."

"Booth seems tense." Brennan blurted out without thinking before she said it, "Otherwise he's the same person."

"Still hot you mean." Angela concluded smiling to herself, "What makes you think that?" Angela asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice, "You picked up on something like that?" Angela asked completely intrigued.

"Yes, he is still very pleasing to look at." Brennan concluded, "I don't know. I don't have evidence to support my conclusion but he just seems different. I assume that after you've known someone for a long period of time you can start to pick up on things." Brennan tried to explain, "I don't understand it."

"You're going with your gut." Angela concluded with a smile.

"Booth said the same thing, on something else, of course." Brennan sighed heavily, "I don't like relying on my gut. I draw a conclusion after all the facts and evidence is in. I have neither of those at the moment."

"Well following your gut could be a start to finding evidence and facts." Angela tried to explain to her friend, "Maybe when you get back to DC you can try and piece things together."

"That's a fascinating point." Brennan replied, "That is very good advice Angela."

Angela then thought for a moment wishing she could take back what she had just said to Brennan, "Although, Brennan you might not want to snoop into his business too much." She warned, "Booth may need to tell you personally on his own terms. You're my best friend, so I'm saying this out of love." Angela stated giving Brennan warning about what she was going to say.

"In past experience when you say something nice in that tone you usually mean the exact opposite." Brennan stated.

Angela skipped over Brennan's observation, "After you get all of the facts you decide that you have to whole story." Angela tried again to explain, "Even though evidence and facts are what you base your conclusions on. When it comes to people there are many variables that play into what have happened to people in their past. We aren't like a science experiment." Angela concluded, "And by 'we' I mean humans." Angela paused trying to come up with an example, "Remember the whole Reco case?" Angela asked, "Remember when you took into consideration what Jarrod said but didn't ask Booth about it until it was too late?"

"I will take your advice into consideration." Brennan replied simply, "I should get to bed Ange,"

Angela sighed and closed her eyes. She really hoped that she made an effect on Brennan.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my last update until Friday or Saturday of this week. I will be out of town and won't be near a computer until then. I will definitely make the next chapter worth the wait though. Hope everyone is enjoying it so far! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

BRENNAN

_THE NEXT DAY_

"I cannot tell you how pumped I am to get out of this desert country." Booth explained as they pulled up to the airport later the next day, "Did you sleep?"

"I could say the same thing. Yes, it was very refreshing." Brennan stated handing him a boarding pass. Booth took it and looked at it, "What is this?" he asked.

"A boarding pass, you need it to get on the plane." Brennan explained matter-of-factly.

Booth shook his head, "Bones I know what a boarding pass is. I was wondering what this was," he said pointing to the area on the ticket that read first class.

"What is there something wrong?" she asked looking up at him before gathering up her bags that were on the curbside.

"If you don't recall I'm always in coach. There is no way the FBI would splurge on a first class ticket."Booth justified as he was still confused on how he got a first class ticket.

She shrugged, "I checked us in last night. The person I talked to is a huge fan of my books. I simply asked for an upgrade for your ticket." She looked at him, "I can change it if you want."

Booth's mouth fell open, "You manipulated a customer service rep to get my seat upgraded?" he questioned very impressed with the new and improved Brennan, even if it was a slow process. She was still moving in the right direction, "The old Bones would never have done that."

"I told her I would send her a signed copy of my new book and I paid the upgrade fee." She acknowledged, "So I wouldn't call it manipulation." She sighed, "Let's go before we miss our flight."

"You're writing another book?" Booth asked grabbing his bag along with one of Brennan's.

Brennan lead the way as they headed to security, "Yes, I needed something to do to cope with insomnia. I found that writing was a productive way to pass the time."

"Well my back thanks you." Booth added.

Brennan looked at him, "Your back-"she then caught on, "Oh, you were making a joke." Booth nodded smiling, "Well tell your back it's welcome!"

"First class was way better than coach!" Booth admitted stretching again after their long flight back to the States. They had just grabbed Brennan's bag and were heading out to parking garage.

"I have only traveled first class so I wouldn't know about the comparison." Brennan replied looking for Booth's Sequoia, "You sure you don't want me to carry my bag?" she asked hoping Booth's back could handle it.

Booth shrugged it off as they approached his black SUV, "You know Cam isn't at the Jeffersonian any more right?" Booth asked putting the bags down as he fished his keys out of his pocket. He popped the lock and placed the bags in the back before getting into the driver's seat.

Brennan looked over at him from the passenger side, "I assumed that. That is why I called the Jeffersonian to have them reform the forensic unit." Brennan replied, "They were slightly apprehensive in the beginning but I assured them I was back permanently. Therefore, they agreed."

Booth was surprised, "You really got the ball rolling." Booth shifted the SUV into drive as they made their way out of the parking garage.

"I have been to the Federal Coroner's lab, it's quite inadequate." Brennan pointed out, "The Jeffersonian has the best equipment and technology for us to solve crimes properly and efficiently."

Booth smiled as they drove towards the Jeffersonian, "Any news on Angela and Hodgins?" he questioned looking in his blind spot before changing lanes.

"They have agreed to come back. They should arrive near the end of the week."

"The old team is finally back together." Booth realized. He was glad this was happening but at the same time he was worried about the challenges that were going to arise. He knew Brennan was going to want to go into the field with him. He really didn't want that to happen right away. He needed to take baby steps to get back in the old swing of things. All of his close friends working together was a step in the right direction. He just knew that his friends and colleagues would be curious about certain changes in his behavior personally and professionally. He was extremely worried because Brennan had picked up on it and she was horrible at reading people's body language. How was he going to fool Jack, Angela and the squint terns? Cam knew most of the story but he still had left out parts that he didn't want to repeat.

"Booth?" Brennan questioned pulling him from his scattered thoughts.

He looked over at her, "Yeah?" he asked

"You sure you're alright?" she asked, "You missed the turn to the lab." She observed pointing to the street they just passed, "Maybe you should let me drive. You are obviously not paying enough attention to drive a vehicle safely."

"I am perfectly capable of driving," he stated agitated that he had missed the turn and gave Brennan an excuse to question his driving skills. Booth pulled into the left turn lane so he could pull a quick u turn, "Yeah I'm alright. Just thinking about the case." He lied heading back towards the lab as a few motorists honked at him.

"I can't wait to get back in the field and start working together again." Brennan blurted out randomly. She was extremely excited about it. She had been looking forward to the first day back in the field for a long time, "I know I said in the past that I was sick of murders and dealing with death but I am finding us working together again refreshing."

They pulled up to the lab Booth parked in his normal spot shifted the car in park and met Brennan around the other side of the SUV, "Bones, dealing with death is your job description." He added as they walked up the steps of the Jeffersonian.

"I did that as a researcher." She explained, "There's a difference. So are you enthusiastic about us working together again?" she asked again, she was anxious because she hadn't really gotten a straight answer out of Booth. He always tried to avoid the question.

"Of course." Booth added opening the door for Brennan. He secretly hoped she would drop the subject for the time being.

"Can I get a gun?" she questioned out of the blue as they walked down the long hall to the lab.

Booth sighed, "Absolutely not."

"Why?" she asked, "I'm a good shot." She noticed Booth open his mouth to protest, "I know I shot a man…although he was going to set me on fire with him to cover up evidence." She stated, "But then on the contrary I have saved you multiple times…"

"You shot that stalker freak after I was shot." He corrected, "You also shot me during that mummy case. You also got yourself shot during that whole Reco case."

"I saved you from the Gravedigger and those men during the Ice Pick case." She suggested, "Or…I could go to Hacker. I'm sure he could find a way to let me carry a weapon."

Booth gave her a stern look, "Do not go to Hacker." Then he sighed, "I'll give you those two saves."

"Okay, what if you taught me to shoot more accurately? Would you to think about it?" she pleaded as they reached the automatic sliding doors of the lab.

"Maybe." He stated as they walked through the doors. The lights came on as both Booth and Brennan saw their friends standing around the forensic platform. Caroline, Cam, and Sweets with Daisy of course, Wendell, Angela, and Hodgins were all standing there with huge smiles on their faces. They all quickly came down the platform and took turns hugging Dr. Brennan. Angela and Hodgins also gave Booth a friendly hug too.

"How does it feel to be back, Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked after pulling away from their friendly embrace.

"Sweets, she's been back for less than five minutes and you're already shrinking on her." Booth pointed out slightly agitated with Dr. Sweets.

Brennan put her hand up to stop Booth, "Booth, he's strictly being friendly." She confirmed looking back at Dr. Sweets, "It's revitalizing." She stated with a smile before looking at Angela and Hodgins, "I thought you two wouldn't be arriving until the end of the week?" she questioned after hugging both of them, "Where's the baby?" she added it felt so good to see her best friend again. She was also pleased to see the rest of the Squint Squad.

"Michael is with Jack's family. Jack couldn't wait to get back." Angela confirmed, "Sweetie you look great!" Angela replied looking at Brennan, "I love your hair cut Bren! It's perfect!"

Brennan smiled, "Same to you Ange." She looked at Dr. Hodgins, "The book you made me about poisonous animals I might encounter was extremely helpful, thank you." She said smiling again, "Many of my fellow anthropologists made copies of it."

"You're welcome Dr. B."

'I know it's the first time many of you have seen each other in a while, but while some of you were living the life in Paris or in some desert looking for the missing link to only God knows what Booth, Dr. Saroyan, and myself have been solving the same mundane murders."

"The missing link to humanity," Brennan corrected Caroline before asking, "Do you really mean that? Murders are the exact opposite of mundane…." She started to explain.

Booth leaned in and whispered in Brennan's ear, "She was making a point, Bones."

"Oh…" Brennan replied acknowledging for Caroline to finish.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "We have a murder to solve." She added, "Isn't that why all of you are back?"

They all nodded in unison.

"Then maybe we should get to it. I'll be back at the FBI if any of you squints find anything of importance." Caroline headed off the platform before turning back to them, "And of course welcome back." She added with a Caroline smile before walking out of the sliding glass doors.

'Here you two are going to need these." Cam told Brennan and Booth handing them both ID cards, "All of them were inactivated when the Jeffersonian closed down the forensic unit. Should we get started on this case?" she asked softly slightly afraid of Caroline's repercussions if they didn't get started on it.

"Did Caroline bring over any new evidence?" Booth asked as they followed Cam up on the platform.

Cam handed him a folder, "They just received the dentals on the fifth victim." She confirmed, "Charles Cartwright: age fifty one, single, veterinarian, working as house vet at Haywood farms in Richmond, Virginia for over ten years." Cam rambled off the information on the newest victim, "Found in a manure pile at a stable twenty miles away."

"Have the bones been cleaned?" Bones asked looking over the file with Booth and Cam.

Cam nodded, "They have. I sent Wendell and Daisy to collect them from bone storage. I have already done all of my work with the flesh or what was left of it."

Hodgins looked over the material that was giving, "I'll start running samples through the mass spec to see if I can get more accurate times of death and such." He assured, "I would like to go to the manure piles where the bodies were found to see if I can find anymore addition evidence the FBI might have missed."

Booth looked up from the folder rolling his eyes, "Of course you would Hodgins. Knee high in horse shit is your idea of heaven."

"Agent Booth can I have a word?" Sweets broke in to the conversation.

"Nope." he snapped not even looking up at Dr. Sweets.

Dr. Sweets sighed putting his hands in his suit pant pockets knowing how to get Booth to cooperate, "Dr. Brennan-" Sweets called

Dr. Brennan looked up from the computer screen, "Yes, Dr. Sweets?"

Booth quickly intervened, "I've got it Bones," Booth handed the folder over to her quickly pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket, "I need you to do profiles on these men. See if there is anything the FBI agents missed while they interrogated them." He instructed Dr. Sweets until they were out of earshot of the platform, "You're not to tell Bones anything." He commanded in a low but meaningful tone.

"Agent Booth, keeping such a secret from Dr. Brennan could be detrimental to your partnership." Sweets explained trying not to feel intimidated by Booth's words.

"Correction, we are not partners. Neither of us has been reinstated for field work." Booth confirmed talking quickly.

"I'm sure Dr. Brennan will be swift to complete that." Sweets assured him, "Does she even know you haven't done field work in over a year?" he questioned Booth looking up at the forensic platform to make sure everyone was still preoccupied by the case.

Booth sighed heavily, "So then Dr. Sweets." He started completely aggravated, "How do you think should I go about telling Bones about my mental condition?" he asked sarcastically.

Dr. Sweets looked at him, "How do you think you I should go about it?" he questioned back.

Booth threw up his hands, "See! This is what I was trying to avoid; the whole answering a question with a question thing."

"Technically speaking you don't have a mental condition. You've been cleared for duty for some time now." Sweets reminded him. Booth sighed, if he had been cleared for duty why did he still feel that he wasn't how he was before? Did even a psychologist as bright as Sweets really know Booth better than himself?

"Booth, is everything alright?" Brennan called from the platform.

Booth looked up at Brennan forcing a smile, "Yeah, just giving Sweets a hard time." Brennan quickly went back to her work. Booth looked back at Sweets, "Can you get started on this?" he asked mentioning to the piece of paper in his hand.

"Of course." He said taking the piece of paper out of Booth's hand feeling defeated, "Just for the record, Dr. Brennan is extremely intelligent and observant. You won't be able to hide the facts from her forever." Sweets warned watching Booth head for the forensic platform. Booth raised his hand and dismissed Sweets.

"Everything alright?" she questioned again as Wendell and Daisy started to place the bones atomically on the autopsy table.

"Yeah, you know Sweets." He covered up. Brennan seemed to buy the story as she went to examining the bones. Cam raised an eyebrow at Booth and mouthed_ you've got to tell her. _Booth rolled her eyes and dismissed Cam's advice.

"Although we all are well rounded when it comes to the forensic part of this case I believe we may need more expertise on the equine part." Brennan decided not looking up from the femur she was examining.

"What do you mean?" Booth questioned playing with the poker chip in his pocket.

She looked up for a brief moment, "We are dealing with a possible serial killer but this person is also going after horses too."

"What are you getting at Bones?" Booth countered leaning up against the railing of the platform.

"Did you even look over the file?" Brennan questioned annoyingly, "You're lack of observation is very irritating."

"Dr. Brennan's right." Cam chimed in hoping to stop a Bones and Booth quarrel, "The horses wound up missing first. Then someone involved with the horse gets nabbed." Cam described, "The first was the farrier. The second was the groom. Third was the trainer. Fourth and fifth was the veterinarian from the same barn."

"Well the vet would be a good choice…" Booth pointed out throwing ideas out, "If something happened to the horse the house vet would be the first one called…"

"Like I said, I think we might need more expertise on the case." Brennan announced placing the femur back down on the stainless steel table.

Booth looked at her questionably, "What is your idea?"

"You need an equine appraiser." Angela called sliding her ID allowing her access to the platform.

"A what?" Booth asked in disbelief.

Angela went up to the computer and started typing away at the keyboard. Several screens started popping up, "All of these horses were top contenders in specific disciplines." Angela explained, "Racing, reining, jumping, and cutting." She said pointing to each popped up screen, "Whatever cutting and reining are. Jumping and racing are pretty self explanatory."

"Insurance…" Booth realized, "These people wanted the insurance money…"

Brennan looked up, "Booth you don't have enough evidence to make an educated guess."

Booth shook his head, "We need ideas to work with. If these horses were worth a ton we might have motive…" Booth started, "Owners hire someone to kill the horses so then they could collect insurance money on them."

Angela nodded, "That is very possible."

"But then why would these killers kill off people who weren't the owners?" Cam questioned trying to understand the case, "Usually the owners would be the ones to collect the insurance money."

Booth looked at Cam, "They got in the middle or saw something they shouldn't have…." He pulled his keys out of his pocket, "I'm going back to my office to do a little research myself. Angela, do you have a name of a decent appraiser?" Booth asked looking over at Angela.

"Yes, her name is Ruth McKinley. She's well known in all different disciplines." Angela described.

"Can you text me the info?" he asked

Angela nodded, "Sure thing."

Booth fished around in his pockets as he heading for the doors, "Let me know if you find anything!" he called pulling out his cell phone as he disappeared through the glass doors.

"That was a speedy exit." Cam admitted before heading towards her office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay. I was again out of town and didn't have computer access. This is an extremely long chapter (over 16 pages on words). So hopefully the two day wait was well worth it! Thanks for all the readers who are enjoying this story. Please review and let me know what you think! Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Same old same old, I don't own anything.**

BRENNAN

Brennan walked into the Hoover building right at seven am the next morning with coffee in hand. She was slightly impressed by her ability to get started so early this morning. Her insomnia was recently replaced with time change. She was up late trying to get familiar with the case. She felt that she needed to become more familiar because Booth seemed to be lacking when it came to details lately. She headed to Sweets office and knocked softly. There was no answer.

"Dr. Brennan?" Sweets called from behind her, "You're here awfully early. What do I owe the pleasure?" he asked with a gently smile opening the door to his office. He allowed Brennan in before he followed her in. He then closed the door behind him before setting his paperwork down on his desk.

Brennan sat down on his steel grey couch with a questioning glance, "I'm just here to drop off my paperwork to start working with Booth again." She replied handing him her paperwork.

Sweets took the paperwork from her placing it too on his desk. He noticed Dr. Brennan was still sitting on the couch, "Dr. Brennan are you alright?" he questioned noticing how uncomfortable she looked, "You usually leave as quickly as you arrive."

Brennan toyed with her hands looking at her perfectly manicured but, unpainted nails before looking up at Sweets, "Although psychology is a soft science I believe that with my current dilemma I need your advice."

"That is so unlike you Dr. Brennan." Sweets concluded as he sat down in the matching steel grey chair that was across from the couch, "What can I do for you?" he asked, "Does this have to do with Agent Booth?"

Brennan looked up at him surprised. How could Sweets know what she had come here for? She thought she was the only one that noticed Booth's change in personality. She then remembered that Sweets had stayed at the FBI while she left for her desert dig, "How can you possibly know that?' she questioned searching his face with her brilliant blue eyes.

Sweets readjusted his yellow and blue striped tie, "Dr. Brennan a lot has happened while you've been in Ethiopia." He communicated softly. He wasn't sure how Dr. Brennan would react to some of the things he was going to say. He had already started to notice a change in Dr. Brennan. She seemed to be a little more open to situations and advice. _Why else would she be here?_

"Could you enlighten me?" she questioned quickly, "Didn't you leave the FBI too?"

Sweets sighed, "I did leave for some time. I returned a few months after Booth came back from Afghanistan," Sweets concluded, "Aren't I suppose to be asking the questions?" Sweets questioned slightly confused on how the roles had been reversed, "I do not think it is right for me to shed light on Booth's past."

Brennan knew that she had to get straight to the point and tell Sweets what she had observed from Booth's actions since they came back to DC, "Well, I have observed that Booth is tense. I also observed that he doesn't wear his garish socks or his cocky belt buckle." Brennan admitted, "He also seems apprehensive about going out into the field." Brennan felt like a complete fool. She had no idea on how to read people she was merely being foolish. She leaned back against the soft couch, "Am I over reacting?" she asked.

Sweets shook his head, "Absolutely not, Dr. Brennan." Sweets drew in a breath, "All I am going to say is that you are completely correct on all of your observations. I just do not want to give you any information, patient confidentiality. After counseling Booth for the past year I can assure you that he will tell you about the past two years when he is ready to share."

"You've been working with Booth for the past year?" Brennan questioned, "He is completely against divulging on his personal feelings." Brennan added trying to fill in the blanks.

Sweets went to answer Brennan's question when her phone started to ring, "Brennan." She answered she spoke quickly before getting up from couch, "I'll be down in a second. I'm with Sweets." She hung up and looked over at Sweets, "Thanks for your input. I'll take what you have said into consideration." With that Brennan headed out of Sweets office.

"I wasn't finished with our conversation…" Sweets stated as the door was closed. _At least I got a 'thank you' _he decided seeing this as progress in Brennan's character. Brennan still felt confused as she walked to the elevator. She pushed the down button and stepped back waiting for the elevator to get to her floor.

"Temperance?" a male voice called from behind her. Brennan turned to see Agent Andrew Hacker walk up to the elevator. _This was going to be a delicate situation_ she thought.

Brennan gave a friendly smile, "How are you Andrew?' she asked hoping the elevator would get to her floor sooner. She was no long attracted to Andrew as she was two years ago. She had realized that she was more attracted to him because she was running away from her feelings she had for Booth. She knew now that it was easier to have feelings for Andrew than confront the complicated and confusing emotions that she had for Booth.

"How was the dig you were on?" he asked simply trying to make small talk trying to put on a charming smile.

"Not what I expected." She confessed looking back at the elevator adding a soft polite smile.

Hacker cleared his throat, "I heard you and Booth are working on that equine case." He claimed trying to make small talk.

Brennan nodded, "That would be correct." She answered looking up at the elevator number.

"It will be good for Booth to get back in the field." Hacker admitted, "He's been behind a desk for too long."

Brennan felt baffled. So she had been slightly right about Booth. There was something that had changed in him. She felt slightly uneasy at the moment. She knew that Hacker was his boss's boss, or something of that sort, and Sweets was a psychologist with the FBI and they had to know all of the information on agents. She was just upset at the fact that Booth couldn't tell her personally what was going on with him. Granted they hadn't stayed in touch much over the past year but she was sure that Booth would have told her what had happened to him. They had been partners for over five years. They were good friends and had faced death together. Did he not trust her anymore? Why didn't he feel like he could talk to her about it?

"He didn't tell you?" Hacker questioned noticing her facial expression. She looked back at Hacker had her face given that much away? She thought quickly.

"He didn't fill me in on all the details." She explained hoping it was good enough.

"Hannah even left him over it." Hacker continued, "Agent Booth was pretty messed up about it."

Brennan searched Hacker's face, "Please stop." She commanded, "I would rather here the story from Booth." She explained after she learned her lesson from taking Jerrod's word over Booth's, "I don't think you should divulge in other people's business, Andrew. It is not professional; it's actually offending that you talk about one of your agent's personal experiences so casually." The elevator doors opened Brennan stepped inside as the doors started to close Hacker caught the door with his hand.

"What about drinks tonight?" Hacker asked.

Brennan sighed in disgust, "I was told that has an underlying meaning that you would like to have sexual intercourse." Brennan said bluntly, "I should have taken Booth's advice on you a long time ago." She paused, "The answer is absolutely not." She crossed her arms across her chest, "Now please let go of the elevator door so I can solve a case." With that Hacker let the elevator doors closed. Brennan rubbed her eyes in disbelief as the elevator made its way down to Booth's floor. Once the doors opened Brennan made her way to Booth's office. It was still where it always been. She knocked on the door.

Booth looked up, "Bones?" he questioned, "You knocked, you never knock." He observed, "everything alright?" he asked leaning back in his leather chair readjusting the holster on his hip.

Brennan played with her bangs, "Sorry, I guess it's going to take some time for me to adjust to everything again. When will Ruth arrive?" she questioned.

"She should be here any minute." Booth replied as Brennan sat down in the chair across from Booth's desk.

"Andrew asked me out for drinks." Brennan blurted out randomly.

Booth looked up and laughed, "He didn't waste any time did he?" he joked.

Brennan gave him a look, "It's not funny Booth. Angela told me that drinks means he wants to have sexual intercourse. I really don't think it's appropriate. I may have found that alluring two years ago but I'm definitely not sexually attracted to him." She winced for a moment, "I was rather blunt with him."

"What do you mean?" Booth questioned putting his hands behind his head.

Brennan winced again, "I told him that I wouldn't have sex with him. I told him I was finally taking your advice. I feel that I should apologize for going out with him on a few dates a couple years back. I realize now how awkward that must have been for you."

Booth shrugged, "I knew it would never work out."

"You have no way of knowing the outcome of my relationship with Andrew." Brennan commented, "I didn't even know."

"Did he mention anything else?" Booth hinted. He was certain that Hacker would have blurted out something to Bones about a sequence of events that made himself question his sanity.

Brennan decided not to say anything right then and there. They had someone coming in about the case. She didn't want to get started with Booth's personal life when they didn't have time to talk, "Nothing really relevant."

"So he did mention something?" Booth questioned back knowing Brennan was hiding something.

"It's not relevant." Brennan replied again.

There was a knock at the door, "Agent Booth?" Both Booth and Brennan looked up to see a woman with red hair and green eyes standing in the door way. She wasn't dressed in what Brennan usually saw people walking around the FBI building. She was wearing a purple Ralph Lauren polo and a pair of designer jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail.

"You must be Ruth McKinley." Booth said getting up from his desk, "I'm special agent Seeley Booth." He introduced himself before mentioning to Brennan who had also gotten up from her seat, "This here is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, from the Jeffersonian."

Brennan shook the women's hand, "Nice to meet you Ruth."

"Dr. Brennan it's a privilege. I have read all of your novels." Ruth replied before looking back at Booth, "Yes, I'm Ruth McKinley. Agent Booth, I heard that you needed help with an equine case."

"I have had multiple books on the best sellers list and raving reviews." Brennan replied. Booth gave her the look that she knew too well.

Ruth looked slightly taken back, "What can I help you with?" she asked dismissing Brennan's comment.

"We need your thoughts on the few horses that have come up missing."

Ruth sat down in the chair next to where Brennan was sitting, "I looked into the horses that you told me about." She stated shuffling through her folder she had brought with her. She pulled out the first horse that went missing four months ago.

"Boonsmal Style is a well known cutting roan gelding. He was horse of the year back in 2000 through 2005. He has also won more than 100,000 dollars in futurity winnings." Ruth explained handing both Booth and Brennan information on the horse, "A year ago he injured a tendon down at a show down in Texas. He was never able to cut a cow the same."

"What is cutting?" Booth asked looking through the paper work.

Ruth pulled out her lap top and smiled, "I came prepared knowing there would be questions." She booted up her lap top.

"How much would a horse like this go for?" Booth questioned taking out a pen to write down information.

"I don't like to give exact amounts." Ruth replied, "A ball park is half a million."

Booth let out a low whistle, 'For a horse?" he asked in complete astonishment.

Ruth nodded, "Owners can ask as much as they want. They set a price and see if they can get that or around it."

"So like buying a car?" Booth offered trying to understand.

"Could be, although the more accomplishments and amount of money they have earned increases the value. Age could lower the price value of a horse depending on the discipline; jumpers and dressage like having older horses; those horses are more experienced and have more discipline. While quarter horses decrease in value as they age." Ruth explained showing the video of Boonsmal Style cutting a cow.

"This is extremely fascinating." Brennan breathed, "How the equine can foresee the bovine's next move."

"So since this horse was a gelding he couldn't be bred to make more money." Booth continued, "So this horse was, let's say worthless…"

"Exactly." Ruth replied pulling out another horse's information, "This is Lil Lena Chica." Ruth informed them, "Sorrel mare top reining horse in the nation. She has won many nation and international awards. She also won at the WEG games. She was also the horse that Bryce Baker rode for the team US in the past summer Olympics."

"WEG games? Reining?" Brennan questioned.

"World Equestrian Games." Ruth pointed out she loaded up another video. Ruth rattled off and explained more horses along with price values. She then paused, "Here is the crème de le crème." Ruth finally stated pulling out the last and recent missing horse, "Terrain, he's a thoroughbred stallion. He won the Arlington million, four years ago. He also won the Triple Crown that same year. He was second in the Breeder's cup two years ago."

"How is this one different from the rest?" Brennan thought out loud.

"He was bought for 2.5 million when he was a yearling." Ruth explained, "His owners sold stock on him and sold out breeding rights. He was standing at stud and the mares weren't taking. They tested him and he ended up being sterile. Big problem, owners will be indebted to these breeders until their breeding fees are reimbursed."

Ruth McKinley stayed and talked with Booth and Brennan for a while longer.

"Thank you for helping us." Booth stated getting up to walk Ruth to the door, "I'll call if I have any more questions."

Ruth handed Booth a piece of paper with all of the ball park prices of the horses that were missing, "Your welcome. I'm glad that I could help. Once again my prices are completely objective, although they should give you a good idea of price values." Ruth said goodbye and headed out. Booth closed the door and returned to his desk. He let out a heavy breath.

"How can we even take her values seriously?" Brennan asked quickly as soon as she saw Ruth was gone.

"Well I'm glad you're learning to be discreet." Booth said half serious half sarcastically.

Brennan looked slightly upset, "Well really, she has no evidence to support her price values."

"Bones, she is one of best equine appraiser in the country." Booth countered, "I had the FBI check into it. She is well known and highly recommended."

"I believe you." Brennan gave in quickly, "I've learned I shouldn't argue when I'm not sure of all of the details of the industry."

Booth looked at her surprised, "You really just said that?"

"Yes Booth, although I am brilliant I have no experience in the equine industry."

Booth left it at that. He knew it was difficult for Brennan to admit that she didn't have enough knowledge to counter what Ruth had said. He flipped through the papers, "So these horses were the Michael Jordan's of their disciplines."

"I don't know what that means." Brennan blurted out looking up at Booth with her classic confused face.

"You don't know who Michael Jordan is?" he questioned again in disbelief.

Brennan glanced at him again, still confused. "If I asked you the question again and knew the answer wouldn't that be completely irrelevant?"

"Chicago Bulls, six championships, known for this." He said motioning to a slam dunk with his hands and sticking his tongue out, the famous face Jordan was known for.

Brennan let out a laugh, "I have no idea what that is!" she mentioned to Booth's reenactment.

Booth sighed, "You really need to Google it."

Brennan looked up from the papers she was given, "Google could be useful but then again it leads to Wikipedia, which can be edited by anyone so it's not very accurate. Have you ever Googled yourself?" Brennan asked honestly.

Booth snorted in disbelief, "No! Have you?" He asked typing away at his computer.

"Yes, and like I concluded, it is extremely inaccurate."

Booth just laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded.

Booth shook his head, "I can't believe you Googled yourself. Sweets said he should have the profiles ready in a few hours. Should we go question some of these people?" he asked.

"Where should we start?" Brennan asked shuffling through the papers of horses, owners, and trainers, "There are way too many people who could be possible suspects. The rational thing to do is to wait for Sweets to finish the profiles." Brennan paused, "I could go back to the lab and see if Wendell has made any progress on identifying a murder weapon." Brennan offered.

Suddenly the door opened up Sweets rushed in, "Bryce Baker!" he gasped loudly out of breath, "You'll want to question him about that unpleasantly named horse."

"You mean Lil Lena Chica." Brennan corrected, "It might not be a pleasant name but with the mare's bloodlines they have accurately included the dam and sire in the name. This I've learned from reading up on it. The names are tradition. Like our last names, they make us unique and give insight on our ancestry."

"Dam? Sire?" Booth asked looking at Brennan completely confused. _How did she pull that information out of thin air?_

"Dam is the mother. Sire is the father." Brennan explained ready to explain more.

Booth held up his hand to stop her, "Alright, so Sweets what you have?" he asked as Sweets handing over more papers.

"He is well known for his training techniques with reining horses. He has been named equine professional in multiple associations. I've watched a few clips from his clinics he's giving around the country. He has a very conceded and seems to be very adaptive in changing situations. His ability to work and fix horses at these clinics quickly makes him very adaptable. He is wicked awesome at his job. Extremely talented, he is looked up to by many in the industry. This makes him almost 'God like' therefore he perceives that he is untouchable." Sweets explained, "Even if he didn't have anything to do with killing the veterinarian he would be a great starting point. The FBI didn't even interview him. They were strictly concerned with the owners. In this industry the trainers are usually more involved in the horses' care than the owners. This also gives him a lot of power…"

"Great!" Booth said picking up his desk phone, "Bones field trip?" he asked with a smile.

A couple hours later they pulled into a gated facility. The gateman greeted them at the gate.

"How can I help ya?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Booth pulled out his badge, "FBI. We're here to speak with Bryce Baker."

The man looked suddenly worried, "Um, sure. He should be in the training barn. It's the barn on the far left." The man instructed pointing over to the biggest building of them all.

"Do you work around the clock?" Booth asked as he waited for the gate man to open the gate.

The older man shook his head, 'No, I work until five during the week. I usually start around six. I'm off on weekends. Greg Stevenson works weekends." The man replied, "Is this about the missing horses?" he asked suddenly interested in FBI present.

Booth looked at the man through his light tinted Ray Ban aviators, "I'll ask the questions alright?" he asked, 'What's your name?" Booth asked again as the black fence started to slide open.

"Gene Franks." He replied.

Booth nodded, "Thanks Gene." Booth rolled up his window and started up the long gravel driveway up to the barn. There were horses turned out in pastures on both sides of the road.

"Isn't this place a little over the top?" Booth asked Brennan as they pulled up to a multimillion dollar facility. Brennan looked around and nodded in agreement as Booth put the car in park outside of the training barn. They both got out of the car and headed up to facility. The inside of the barn was just as immaculate as the outside. The aisle way was paved with cobblestone. The stalls were made of mahogany. The horses were pristine; their different color coats glistened in the sunlight shining through the windows of their stalls.

"This place is cleaner than my apartment." Booth confessed putting his sunglasses inside his pocket of his coat.

One of the horses hung his out over his Dutch door stretching his neck out and touched Brennan's sleeve of her black and white plaid trench coat. She jumped slightly before noticing it was the muzzle of a gorgeous sorrel, a copper colored horse with the matching color mane and tail. He had a long white bold blaze running down the front of his face which was partially hidden under his long forelock that was considerably shorter than his long mane that was up in braids. Brennan smiled softly stroking the horse on his forehead. He closed his eyes in pleasure. Brennan held his halter with her free hand looking at his name plate on the cheek piece of the halter, _Slider_

"Hello Slider," she cooed softly as her eye caught something small and reflective on the halter. She had to do a double take to make sure it wasn't the sun reflecting off the brass. She thought for a moment before she heard Booth.

"Bones! What are you doing?" Booth asked as he looked back to see where Brennan was. Booth noticed the soft smile on Brennan's face. He smiled when he thought back to when Brennan wanted to adopt the dog, Ripley that was used to kill a veterinarian a while back. It was one of those times that Booth loved. He was able to see the real Bones underneath her rational exterior.

Brennan looked up the aisle at Booth, "Sorry, I was just petting this horse. He's gorgeous isn't he?" Brennan questioned giving him one final pat before catching up with Booth.

"It's not a petting zoo, Bones." Booth explained as they both heard the clinking of someone walking down the aisle from the arena. A tall man with short brown hair appeared out of the arena. His spurs clinked and jangled as he walked. He was leading another magnificent horse. This one was a palomino. This horse had a long white mane and tail. He was sweating and his breathing was labored from the work out he had just returned from.

"Can I help you?" the man asked as he stopped before Booth and Brennan. He pulled off the horse's bridle before haltering him a personalized leather halter.

Booth flashed his badge, "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI." He then mentioned to Brennan, "This here is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Bryce Baker," The man looked at the two of them confused, "What's going on?" he asked hanging up the bridle on a hook outside the tack room as he started to undo the cinch on his western work saddle.

"We're here to ask questions about Charles Cartwright." Booth explained slipping his badge back in his pocket.

"He hasn't worked on any of the horses at this barn in almost three months." Bryce explained, "He was working on two of our horses here. They came up lame before a competition. I had a conversation with the owners of the horses and we decided to let him go." Bryce explained as started to pull the saddle off. The neoprene cinch and pad squeaked as they slide off the palomino's sweaty back. Once Bryce had successfully taken the saddle the horse shook in relief sending sweat everywhere. Brennan and Booth were just out of way.

"Sorry, about that." Bryce said with a smile, "Gilt doesn't like being sweaty."

"His his name Gilt due to his color?" Brennan asked, "Is it alright if I pet him?"

Bryce nodded, "Sure, go ahead. He's name is Gilt Trip." Bryce explained patting Gilt's damp neck.

"Well if it was spelled g-i-l-t then it's because of the gold color. Since his color is a gold shade I would assume that would be the only reasonable conclusion." Brennan went up to the horse and patted him before checking his halter.

"Alright, back to Charles Cartwright." Booth stepped in trying to get the questions back in order, "Why did you fire him?"

"Like I said, two horses came up lame that shouldn't have." Bryce explained, "A vet as good as Charles should have seen the issues. Why is the FBI in on a vet?"

"Dr. Cartwright was murdered. We also are aware that two of your horses, Lil Lena Chica and Electric Rooster are missing." Brennan confirmed looking at Bryce.

"Charles is dead?" he asked astonished, "He was a good vet. Then he started missing things. We just couldn't have him making a mistake like that on those two horses. They were irreplaceable. If they would have gotten hurt and were unable to compete anymore would have been detrimental."

Booth looked over at Brennan, "You still haven't learned to ease into that."

Brennan shrugged, "I would rather get straight to the point."

"I contacted the owners when their horses went missing. Chica and Rooster are the two that are missing." Bryce explained, "You two think I had something to do with it?" he questioned suddenly getting worried.

"It's probable." Brennan assured him.

"Why would I want something to happen to Rooster and Chica?" he asked before answering his own question, "Chica helped me get the reputation I have. She and I won at the WEG games. She was horse of the year in the reining circle multiple times. I was trying to get her qualified for the WEG games again." He paused rubbing his forehead in distress, "Rooster was a very promising three year old that had won many futurities already. I would be a complete dumbass to do something to those horses."

"What about the insurance money?" Booth question with a raised eyebrow, he was still trying to figure out Bryce.

Bryce raised his hands, "I don't have any say in that. The owners would get all the money if something were to happen to those horses. The insurance company sends a vet out to do an exam on the horses. I have one of my grooms hold the horses for the vet. Otherwise the whole insurance deal is out of my hands." He paused for a moment, "I get ten percent of the winnings. The owners pay board and training. They also pay to take these horses to the big shows. Why would I want to kill two horses that are my bread and butter?"

Brennan looked confused, "Bread and butter?"

Bryce looked at Brennan, "My livelihood." He explained before looking at Booth.

"No one said they were killed." Brennan blurted out trying to catch Bryce in a lie.

Bryce hooked a lead rope to Gilt's halter, "That is the only thing that could have happened to Chica and Rooster. They are celebrity athletes in the horse world. They couldn't be sold someone would recognize them."

"When was your last competition that these two horses were present?" Booth asked looking directly at Bryce.

Bryce looked up at the ceiling for a moment obviously thinking, "A show in Kentucky around four months ago. They came up lame a month ago. They disappeared about two weeks ago."

"Did anyone out of the ordinary approach you about the horses?" Booth questioned back.

Bryce thought again for a moment, "Many people come up to me at horse shows. We have watchmen that check on the horses hourly at the show."

"Where did the horses disappear from?" Brennan asked

"They disappeared from here. I had the cops involved and everything. I guess law enforcement doesn't start to worry about the horses until people are involved." Bryce was slightly disgusted, "That's all I know. I can give you the owners of the two horses. I can also give you the watchmen from the horse shows information." Bryce assured them as he went and tied the palomino in his stall. He went into his office and came back a few minutes later with more paperwork.

"Thank you." Booth and Brennan said in unison. Booth handed Bryce one of his cards, "If anything else suspicious happens don't hesitate to call. We'll be in touch."

"He's clean…" Booth admitted when they got into the SUV.

"I concur." Brennan replied, "Did you notice the camera system in the barn?" Brennan questioned, "Maybe we could get a warrant to acquire the footage?" she offered, "That could maybe help us…"

"I didn't notice cameras." Booth admitted feeling slightly foolish. He was so into talking to Bryce he didn't even take in his surroundings.

"There were a few in the barn but what I found more intriguing was they were located on their halters. Or at least the horse I was petting."

Booth looked over at her as they drove out, "Did you notice it on that horse in the aisle?" he asked intrigued. He really needed to become more observant.

"I didn't get a good enough chance to check it. Why would Bryce put cameras on the horses' halters?" Brennan questioned.

Booth shrugged, "Maybe to see what's going on at the barn. Mounted cameras are too obvious." Booth suggested.

"That would make sense." Brennan replied, "Should I put a note of that in the file?" she asked.

Booth nodded, "Yeah that would be good to note."

"Did you see anything that could have been potentially the murder weapon?" Booth asked looking over at Brennan before looking back at the road.

"Until I have a case of the injury there are too many possibilities." Brennan explained, "After we case the injury and have a better understanding of what could have caused the injuries I will have Angela run them through the Angelatron to make a more precise indication of what the murder weapon could have been."

"Sorry." Booth said taken back slightly, "I guess there is a lot riding on this case."

Brennan looked out the window, 'Does being on desk duty for the past year have to do with it?" she questioned nonchalantly, "Or did you need something to get your thoughts off of Hannah?"

Hannah's name hit a nerve with Booth. Hannah had been Booth's rock when the Grant Briggs incident happened. He really thought she was going to be there for him forever. He thought he would marry her if they could just get over the whole incident. He knew he had been difficult through the whole ordeal. He knew it was hard on her. He had shut her out, hell he shut everyone out. He had changed so much during that time once again personally and professionally. He turned into a different man than the man he was when Hannah had met him. She moved all the way to DC to be with him. She gave up the job she loved to be with the man she loved. Booth knew that was a lot to ask even though she had made the decision herself. The real kicker was after she moved half way around the world for Booth he did a complete three sixty. I guess her having to adjust to a wounded Booth was just too much to ask.

_The night she left flashed back vividly. He came home after a long evening at the local bar. He spent many hours after work there. He wouldn't call it a problem; at least he never let it get to that point. He knew how alcohol tore his family apart. He was drunk and stumbled into his apartment around three am. Hannah was waiting up for him. She sometimes waited up for him other times she didn't. It usually depended on her work load the next morning. She was sitting on the navy blue couch with a glass of water in hand. Booth immediately noticed she had been crying. She looked up when he appeared in front of her. Her blue eyes rimmed red from tears. Her long, wavy, platinum blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun._

"_You could have called," she spoke leaning forward putting her glass down on the wooden coffee table. Booth ran a hand through his matted hair knowing exactly where this conversation was going. They were going to have an argument._

"_You know where I am." Booth admitted, "I'm always at Barney's." _

_He remembered that he quit going to Founding Fathers when Brennan didn't return the memories were too painful._

_Hannah looked up at him, "Seeley that's the problem. You would rather down your issues with alcohol then try and talk about them." _

_"I'm __**not**__ an alcoholic, Hannah." He confirmed defensively._

_Hannah nodded, "Not yet but your flirting with it." She looked down at her manicured hands and then back up at him, "How can we work on us when you can't even help yourself?" she questioned as her voiced cracked. She was trying to hold back another episode of tears._

_"So you don't want to have to deal with me anymore?" Booth blurted out leaning up against the doorframe his head thoughts and vision slightly blurred. _

_Hannah sighed wearily a tear escaped the corner of her eye, "I don't want to deal with __**this**_Seeley_ Booth." She said, "I want the man I met a year ago. The man I moved half way across the world for. I gave up a lot to be with you." She then paused, "Which I did because I loved you and wanted to do."_

_Booth saw where this was going. If he trusted his legs he would have went over and soothed her. He would have tried to tell her everything was going to be alright. Tonight though he only had a few feelings: disappointment, anger, and sadness. He just felt disappointed that his relationship with Hannah had to come to this. He was also upset with himself that he had let her get so hurt and feel so unimportant. He was melancholy that the old Seeley Booth never would have let a woman he loved feel like that, "But you don't want to deal with the man I am today." He acknowledged, "Well what if I can't be that person for you anymore?" he asked not knowing if he wanted the truth._

_"Then I think we need to go our separate ways." Hannah finally implied looking down for a moment collecting herself before gazing back at Booth, "I know there are more underlying issues than just Grant Briggs…." She hinted towards Brennan. Booth had talked a lot about Bones to Hannah. Bones had been a huge part of his life. He never mentioned to Hannah that he confessed his love Bones a few months before he and Hannah met. He knew it wasn't relevant since Brennan never came back from her dig. Although, he guessed it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know when a man is in love with another woman. He honestly loved Hannah. He was committed to her. At that moment when Hannah was telling him good bye a memory popped into his mind. He was sitting at the Founding Fathers having a drink after a case. He was sitting alone but on the phone with Bones. For the first few months he was back he would call her when he solved a case. He never really mentioned Grant Briggs to Bones. He and Grant had just finished the case about sister wives. He had just finished explaining to Bones that the husband loved the first wife the most. _

_"How can you possibly know that when you're confused by chemical messengers traveling through your limbic system?" he recalled Bones asking._

"_Because he spent Sunday, his day alone, with the first wife, "He remembered saying, "You can love a lot of people in this world Bones, but there is only one person you love the most." He always knew it was Bones; she was just half way around the world and didn't want to be with him. So he had to settle for second best, Hannah. It might have just taken Hannah to leave him for him to remember that. _

_Booth nodded, "I understand, I need to figure things out on my own. I haven't been fair to you to pull you into all of this." _

_Hannah walked up to him and kissed his cheek, "You'll be fine Seeley; I'm just not the woman who can fix you." She looked into his eyes and smiled sadly but it was sincere. He returned her smile with his own, "Take care of yourself…" she touched his cheek gazing into his eyes one more time before passing by him. She grabbed her bag that was by the front door. Booth couldn't believe that he had missed that. _

"Where did you hear that from?" Booth asked defensively as he came back to the present.

Brennan looked over at him raising an eyebrow, "Well is it true?" she demanded searching his face. She noticed how tense he got. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Andrew is not very discreet when it comes to his agents." Brennan mentioned, "He started to tell me about it but I told him I would rather hear it from you." She informed him. The old Brennan wouldn't have felt so bad for bringing up a sore subject but the new Brennan decided this was probably not something she should have asked about. She decided from this point on she would take Sweets and Angela's advice, they were right. She shouldn't have questioned Booth about it.

"Hannah left me because of a situation that happened with the FBI." He responded in a tense tone, "That is all I'm saying on the matter."

"Why didn't you tell me about Hannah?" Brennan questioned curiously, "We share everything we're partners."

Booth looked over at her with rage in his eyes, "We barely talked in almost a year. I told you her and I broke up." Booth explained, "Yeah, I didn't call, but nothing was stopping you from calling."

"I needed to get perspective." Brennan explained. It was her desperate attempt to defend herself, "You seemed different when we talked last. Therefore I made a rational decision not to call you anymore. We were starting to see progress on the dig…" she tapered off not knowing what else to say.

"You needed perspective on what?" Booth asked knowing exactly where he was going with this question. He wished he would have taken back those words once he had said them.

Brennan looked over at him, "Nothing that I want to share."

"Sounds familiar, so until you're willing to share I'm not sharing anything either." Booth hollered looking back at the road.

An hour later Booth came to an abrupt halt in front of the Jeffersonian. They had spent the rest of the drive in complete silence except for the random interruption o f the police radio. Booth's eyes fixed intently on the road gripping the steering wheel. Brennan had her eyes fixed on the scenery passing their car out the passenger window. Booth didn't say anything but Brennan knew that this was her cue to get out of the car. She slowly opened the door and shut it looking at Booth through the glass window. He looked at her for a moment and then looked back at the road in front of him. She turned and walked up the steps of the lab and walked in auto pilot to her office. She didn't even notice that Angela and Wendell followed her.

"Wendell let me talk to Brennan first." She cautioned knowing something was going on with Brennan, "I'll let her know you've made a cast of the injuries." Angela knocked softly on the door frame of Brennan's office, "Brennan?" she asked softly.

Brennan looked up from her computer and lifted her head of her hands, "Yes?" she asked softly, "Have you made any progress on the case?" she asked trying to cover up being distracted.

Angela sat down across from Brennan, "Penny for your thoughts?"she asked softly.

Brennan sighed; it never took Angela long before she got right to the point of why she was talking to Brennan. Brennan didn't always appreciate Angela's opinion on her personal problems but today she might take it, "I don't know what that means exactly, but usually when you come in here alone you want to talk about my feelings or your own." Brennan observed.

"Usually when you come back with a field trip with Booth you seem happier. Did you two get in a fight?" she asked.

"I might have over stepped my boundaries." Brennan admitted leaning back in her office chair.

Angela winced, "You obviously didn't take my advice."

"I didn't accuse him of anything." Brennan defended, "I just simply asked him why this case was so important. I just wanted to understand. Sweets and Andrew hinted to certain things that made me curious."

"Sweetie can you take one shred of my advice if I give it to you?" Angela asked looking Brennan in the eyes.

Brennan looked at her, "If it's rational."

"Don't jump to anymore conclusions when it comes to Booth's past. Let him come to you on his own terms." Angela advised leaning back in the chair crossing her legs as she tried to read Brennan's expression.

Brennan looked at her puzzled, "You've already told me that."

Angela closed her eyes for a moment contemplating how to get this through Brennan's head, "And you didn't take it and looked where it's gotten you." Angela pointed out, "In a fight with him. So please say you'll take my advice and wait for him to tell you."

Brennan noticed how much this meant to Angela for her to do this, "I see that it means a lot to you that I do this." Brennan paused, "So even though it's irrational I will take your advice. I won't speak a word of it until Booth decides on his own terms to tell me about past events."

Angela sighed before smiling brightly, 'Thank you sweetie!"

"Sure…" she accepted looking back at her computer going to her emails, "Has Wendell had any success with finding a murder weapon?"

"He made a cast but he doesn't know what made it. I also ran it through several different scenarios and I have no idea what could have made these injuries. I think you might need to Brennanize this one."

"Brennanize?" Brennan asked looking up at Angela who was making her way to the door.

Angela raised an eyebrow, "You know when you stare at bones until the practically speak to you."

"That's not possible, Ange," Brennan explained, "I use my many years of expertise and judgment to find answers."

"You have your reasoning and I have mine." Angela implied, "Hey sweetie?" Angela asked turning back to face Brennan in the doorway.

"Yes, Angela?" Brennan questioned still typing away at an email she was answering.

"After two years in the desert did you sort out your feelings for Booth?" she asked.

Brennan looked up, "I found good insight. I rationally processed my feelings and I can tell you that you were right, even when I didn't choose to see it."

Angela was surprised, "Sweetie, you just told me your feelings in a roundabout way without even thinking twice about it. That is progress."

Brennan reflected for a moment, "I did learn a few things about myself over the past two years. You are my best friend and I know I can tell you anything." She smiled, "Now that you have received a little insight on my feelings for Booth could you get back to working on the case?" she asked softly, "The murder weapon might be something that is used with horses. Maybe try to see if you have any success there?"

Angela smiled, "Of course Brennan." With that Angela turned on her heel and walked towards her office with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

** Enjoy! I would love to hear what everyone thinks of the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

BOOTH

If the low fuel light hadn't started blinking he never would have known how long he had been driving aimlessly around DC. He hadn't even noticed the sun had gone down behind the capital building hours ago. He looked at his watch before pulling into the next gas station he drove past. Ten pm_, shit I've been literally driving around for hours. _Booth quickly filled up his Sequoia's tank before heading off again. He finally decided he had some making up to do. The past several hours he had been driving around he contemplated how to discuss the issues that he had to talk to Brennan about. He knew she deserved to know the truth, at least some of it. He didn't want to tell her everything; he _wasn't ready_ to tell her everything. He also knew that he delivered a low blow trying to get emotions out of Brennan. He didn't want to push her away anymore than he had two years ago. He knew she flees when she feels ambushed by intense emotions. He made her go half way around the world to flee their unresolved issues. She had agreed to return, he should have taken into consideration that was in Bones twisted way of letting down one of her walls and accepting the feelings between them. He picked up his and Bones favorite Thai food along with some extra at their regular place before heading to her apartment. He pulled up across the street and noticed her light wasn't on. He smiled to himself before heading off to the lab.

The Jeffersonian was quiet when he walked inside the forensic unit. The night watchmen were scarcely dispersed inside. One of the regulars greeted Booth before heading off to another section of the Jeffersonian. Booth checked Brennan's office first, completely empty. He then headed off to Angela's office, Hodgin's Ookie room, before going to Cam's, no one was around. He then headed up the stairs where the couches and coffee was located there sat a very exhausted Cam. She was slowly sipping coffee.

She noticed Booth approach, "Seeley," she greeted him with a tired smile, "What are you doing here?" she asked looking down at her watch wincing at the time.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He admitted, "I thought I would bring Bones some Thai. I tried her apartment and noticed she wasn't home." He explained.

"I'm babysitting." Cam responded massaging her forehead, "Angela and I rock paper scissor best two out of three." Cam mumbled, "I lost as you can see. Dr. Brennan is down in Limbo trying to have the bones speak to her."

Booth nodded, "Trying to get us a lead on the case." He then pulled out the extra Thai he had bought, "Here's some Thai. You want to go home? I can take it from here."

Cam got up taking the Thai from Booth and smiled, "That would be great, thank you. There's a cup of coffee for Dr. Brennan on the table. I was just about to bring it to her. " She started down the stairs before looking back at Booth who was heading down the other flight of stairs, "Seeley!" she called.

Booth looked at her, "Yeah Camille?" he asked.

"Would you like to go to dinner sometime this week?" she asked, "We haven't caught up in a while."

Booth nodded, "Sounds great. Have a good night."

"Goodnight." Cam disappeared down the stairs as did Booth. He shifted the bag of Thai into his other hand as he headed down another set of stairs leading down to Limbo. Booth was a brave guy but the eerie silence of Limbo he had to admit kind of creeped him out.

Booth made his quietly into the spacious room. He watched as Brennan studied the bones. She ran he hand over the radiating fractures that dispersed from the initial blow.

"Dr. Saroyan, you can go home." She instructed, "I am a grown woman who is fully capable of taking care of myself." She assured not looking up from the fractures.

"Not Cam." Booth confessed. Brennan looked up and searched his face. Before she could speak Booth added with his Boothy smile, "I brought Thai."

Brennan put the skull down on the table and placed her hands on the table and leaned over it, "Is this your way of saying sorry?" she questioned, "Because anthropologically speaking a token, like food for example, can be used as peace offering."

Booth placed the food on a table sitting down on a stool he pulled up, "I guess that's one way of putting it." He shrugged looking at her, "I also know that since we don't have a lead on the case you would be down here. Any luck?"

"I may have found something." Brennan suggested before changing the subject, "But that's not why you're here."

"I want to apologize for how I acted earlier." He admitted, "I wasn't thinking. I'm not sorry for not telling you everything though." He communicated pulling the white cartons of food out of the brown plastic bag.

"I want to apologize for questioning you about something that I had no business knowing about." Brennan claimed, "I won't press anymore questions about the past two years. I wasn't here and I don't deserve to know about it."

"Hannah and I broke up after I had an incident with the FBI." Booth exposed plunging his chop sticks into some brown rice. Brennan pulled off her latex gloves before opening up a white carton. She gathered up her chop sticks before taking a bite of her food.

"I was paired up when I got back from Afghanistan." Booth explained

Brennan looked up surprised. She never thought Booth would pair up with anyone else, "Was he as brilliant as I am?" she questioned with a soft smile.

Booth shook his head, "No he was another FBI agent. He was a young guy with a lot of potential to become a great agent." Booth explained, "The FBI thought putting him with me was the right decision. After the record you and I have of solving murders they figured I was the best agent for the job."

"Of course, since there are no other agents partnered with forensic anthropologists with my abilities." Brennan acknowledged. Booth gave her a look that he always gave her when she had said something wrong or she had hurt his feelings, "You are also a very good agent. Your abilities to read people are fascinating and brilliant."

"Thanks Bones." He commented he was glad she was able to notice that she had said something wrong. He decided to try and get through more of his story, "Anyways after what happened to Agent Briggs I changed. I couldn't focus on work. I withdrew and started drinking more frequently."

Brennan knew this was hard for him to tell. She understood why he couldn't go into details about what happened to him and his partner. She accepted that in time he would tell her.

"Do you have a problem?" she asked becoming worried about the fact that alcohol abuse ran in his family.

"No, I'm aware of what alcohol did to my family. Hannah just didn't know how to fix things. I was seeing Sweets for all of it. The Bureau made me go; you know protocol. Hannah went a couple times too. She didn't like talking to him, talking about problems. I pulled her into a lot of shit that I shouldn't have. I was really selfish."

Brennan shook her head, "Although if she really was 'the one' that you seemed to think she was she should have stayed with you and worked it out."

Booth nodded, "She wasn't 'the one'." He admitted.

Brennan stopped in mid bite putting her chop sticks down, "You can't possibly know that."

"Can you just give me this one Bones?" he asked softly.

Brennan nodded understanding why he was asking her that even if she didn't understand it.

They went back to eating in silence when the silence was broken, "I'm just angry." He blurted out not looking up from his dinner. Brennan looked at him but noticed he hadn't looked up. She didn't know if she should say something but she decided that not saying anything was probably the safer possibility.

"I'm angry at what happened to Agent Briggs. I'm angry at myself for not being able to bounce back from something like that. I've seen and dealt with death before." Booth tried to explain, "I'm angry that Hannah wouldn't try and work things out with me. I'm angry at the way I treated her."

"I understand." Brennan acknowledged looking back at her food.

Brennan put her chopsticks down and leaned back on her stool she was sitting on, "I feel like now it's my turn to share something with you." She admitted, "But it's making me extremely anxious."

Booth looked up, "You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked adding a cute smile, "We're partners."

Brennan winced, "I don't think the timing is right." Brennan tried to rationalize, "You are extremely angry." She pointed out, "What I want to share I would not be right to share with you at the moment."

"I'm not angry at you Bones." He stopped himself. At least he wasn't anymore. He was angry with her when she wouldn't give them a chance. He remembered feeling disgruntled. Although he was upset with her when he found out a couple days later that they were suppose to meet at the coffee cart that she wasn't returning. He remembered waiting there for about an hour. He had tried calling her but she didn't return his call for a couple days. When she finally did call him she simply stated that she couldn't come home as planned they needed her on the dig.

"I am regretful for eluding the intense emotions that came between us." Brennan sighed wearily; she never thought she would admit it to herself let alone say it out loud to Booth. "I may have used the Ethiopian dig to do just that." She looked up from her food and looked him in the eyes. She rarely said the words that were about to escape her lips. She found so many words to describe it: attritional, compunctious, contrite, and repentant but she wanted to say the right word. The word that Booth would know exactly what she meant, "I am so sorry." She finally said holding eye contact with him. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She looked up for a moment to prevent them from falling. She looked at Booth again, his eyes told the whole story. She could see the forgiveness even though it was impossible for eyes to convey emotions. She also noticed the same look that she saw in his eyes the night outside the Hoover.

Booth literally wanted to run around the table and embrace her in a hug, a real hug, not a 'guy hug'. He was impressed that Bones was able to express her feelings. He was so relieved that there was hope for the two of them. Although it might be a long and arduous process they still had a chance. Even if two years apart was one of the hardest things he had to face he was relieved and full of joy that she had learned something about herself. He was relieved to see that the two of them could be something. Although miles of distance separated them they were still able to come back together. He knew Bones would dispute it but come on that had to be fate!

She wiped away the one tear that escaped before collecting her thoughts and got up from the stool and went over to the computer monitor, "I may have an idea of what the murder weapon could have been." She directed over at the monitor. She quickly was able to mask her emotions.

Booth noticed the moment had passed and looked over at her as she was quickly able to become the same old rational and logical Brennan again, "What do you think it is?" he asked.

Brennan walked over to the bones of the latest victim while the four other victims lay on the next set of tables in their designated boxes. She pulled the camera over the fracture on the skull. Booth walked over and peered over her shoulder, "Here," she started to explain, "Was from a cylindrical object," She explained she looked up at Booth her eyes widening with fascination sliding the camera down to the lower bones, "But what I found extremely intriguing is that the trauma to the patella and the metatarsals is from a completely different weapon than from the skull." The camera relayed the metatarsal bone and the proximal phalange up on the screen. She walked up to it and pointed to a distinct marker on the bones, "This is done by something with a chain." She zoomed in on the toes, "See how this looks like it was wrenched?" she asked wondering if Booth would notice, "All of the victims show the same injuries."

Booth looked at her trying to process the information, "How did you even notice that?" he asked in complete astonishment.

"I am very good at my job." Brennan confirmed with a satisfying smile, "I told Angela to search objects that equestrians would use that could possibly cause these injuries."

"You think it's two weapons?" Booth asked still amazed. He couldn't get over how she still amazed him with what she could get from bones.

"I don't feel comfortable drawing any conclusions yet." She decided stifling a yawn, "Angela said she would get started on it first thing in the morning."

Booth noticed her yawn, "How about I get you home?" he asked softly walking over to the table they were eating on and started cleaning up.

"I can drive myself home." Brennan began shutting down the computer. She said turning to place all of the bones back in the box.

"You're beat Bones." Booth pointed out, "I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel."

Brennan was too tired to try and bicker about it. She decided that a ride home from Booth wouldn't be so bad, "I have to admit that you are correct. I'm really in no condition to operate a vehicle properly." She decided placing the last of the bones in their box. She walked down one of the many rows of Limbo and slid them away. Booth threw all of the empty cartons into the plastic bag tying the bag up. He tossed the bag from a distance into the waste container. _Great shot!_ He thought to himself.

"Ready?" he asked grabbing his keys off the table as he turned to Brennan who was coming back from one of the hallways.

"Yes," she said as they walked out.

Brennan let out a small laugh as they walked out of the lab.

Booth looked at her completely puzzled, "What's so funny."

"I completely Brennanized those bones tonight!" she said with a smile putting her seat belt on.

Booth still looked at her confused, "What does that exactly mean?"

Brennan looked over at Booth, "Angela described my ability to find things on the bones that others simply over looked as I possess some magical power that I am able to make bones talk to me." She explained in an amusing tone.

"You do." Booth assured her, "Metaphorically of course." He corrected himself knowing that if he didn't Brennan would.

"Her statement is completely ludicrous because magic is not real and bones don't really talk." She said completely not acknowledging that Booth agreed with Angela, "Angela called it Brennanizing." She finally concluded looking out the passenger window before looking at Booth.

Booth laughed, "Bones you made a joke!" he boasted and then gave a half smile, "Even though you completely killed it with all that mumbo jumbo."

"I found it quite amusing." She smiled her eyes glancing at him playfully, "My reasoning isn't mumbo jumbo it's the truth."

"Your joke was pretty good." Booth admitted as they drove to Brennan's apartment.

"I've become quite amusing." She admitted with a genuine smile.

Booth laughed, "I wouldn't get too ahead of yourself Bones."

"What?" she asked seriously, "I told a joke."

Booth nodded, "Yes you did but that was only one joke. Not nearly enough joke telling to call yourself amusing." Booth joked with a smile. Brennan returned to her own thoughts as Booth pulled up to her apartment.

"Thanks for tonight Bones." Booth said while the SUV idled.

Brennan released the door handle looking back at Booth. Brennan locked eyes with Booth and for some reason they had an understanding.

"You're welcome." Brennan said with a soft smile, "Would you like to come up for a drink?" she offered opening the door.

Booth shook his head, "You're tired. We've got a busy day ahead of us." He stated, "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked softly.

Brennan smiled, "See you tomorrow, Booth." She said before closing the door and heading up the concrete steps to her apartment. Booth waited until she was inside before driving off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

BRENNAN

Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian around seven the next morning. Booth had dropped her off on his way to the FBI since she left her car at the lab the night before. She was greeted by Dr. Hodgins.

"Morning Dr. B." he stated coming up behind her falling in step with her as they headed towards her office.

Brennan smiled looking over at him, "Good morning Dr. Hodgins. You're here awfully early. Usually I'm the first one to arrive in the morning."

"Angela and I wanted to get a head start on the day. We both have a lot to accomplish." He instructed her.

Brennan turned on her light in her office and put down her messenger bag on the floor next to her desk, "Alright, do you have any news or are you just making small talk?" she questioned taking a seat in her chair and booting up her computer before looking back at Dr. Hodgins.

Dr. Hodgins dismissed Brennan's bluntness before getting to the point, "From the insect activity all of the victims that were found dead within two days of the horses going missing." Hodgins informed her placing the file on Brennan's desk.

Brennan opened it and looked up at Hodgins, "Go on." She allowed turning her chair to face Hodgins.

"The FBI placed time of death about four days out from when the horses were reported missing." Dr. Hodgins explained pointing to the graph on the paper in the file.

"They didn't take into account the temperature and the amount of heat produced from the decomposition of the manure." Brennan replied.

Dr. Hodgins nodded, "Exactly."

"Anything else in particular you found?" Brennan asked extremely thankful that they were all starting to get somewhere on the case.

"When I took samples from the bones where the injuries were sustained I also found something interesting." Dr. Hodgins added, "I found rust resistant nickel…."

"Well that could narrow down murder weapons." Brennan thought out loud, "Have you informed Angela on this new information?"

Dr. Hodgins shook his head, "No I wanted to tell you first."

"Thank you, Dr. Hodgins." She said softly, "Please let Angela know. This discovery could drastically narrow our search on murder weapons."

"Sure thing Dr. B!" Hodgins exclaimed before heading off to find his wife.

A while later of Dr. Brennan had looked over the files again and answered some emails she headed off to Angela's office to see if she had any success finding a possible murder weapon.

"Find anything?" Brennan questioned Angela.

Angela looked up from her computer, "Good morning Angela. How are you today? Thank you for coming in early and getting started." Angela stated sarcastically getting up from her computer and heading over to the Angelatron.

Brennan looked at her perplexed, "Why are you referring to yourself in the third person?" she questioned.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Never mind." She said softly forcing a gentle smile, "Good morning to you too."

"Good morning," She said looking at Angela again still slightly confused, "Again, find anything?"

Angela tapped away at her portable tablet before a few screens popped up. All of them were possible murder weapons, "I found a few things…" she stated before fixing a few things on the screen.

Brennan quickly searched over all of the options, "Can you eliminate all the objects that don't have rust resistant nickel?" she asked.

Angela looked over at Brennan, "You think it was one murder weapon?"

Brennan nodded, "Yes, I looked over the review Wendell did while I was with Booth. The measurements that he took would only come from one object." Brennan explained searching the screen after Angela deleted everything that Brennan thought was useless.

"There!" Brennan blurted out walking up to the screen and enthusiastically pointing to the one object.

"That's it?" Angela asked not knowing if Brennan was serious, "This particular piece of equipment is a twitch." Angela explained after she had read up on all of the possible murder weapons. " This is used as a restraint. There are widely used though." Angela chimed in, "It might be impossible to fine the exact murder weapon."

"It has a rust resistant nickel chain that could have been used on the proximal phalange on the foot. The wooden handle is congruent with the marks left on the bones." Brennan looked over at Angela, "Excellent work, Angela. Mr. Bray should be here in a few minutes. I would like him to look this over and see if he concurs with my conclusion." Brennan instructed, "Could you run it through some scenarios to make sure out findings are sound?"

Angela looked over at Brennan with her mouth slightly open in awe. Brennan looked over at her, "Why are you looking at me like that?" she questioned slightly taken aback.

"Sweetie, you never let your interns look over what you've decided." Angela explained still trying to control her astonishment, "And yes, I'll run some scenarios."

"I feel that I should let my interns become more active in the decision process. Mr. Bray is a brilliant intern. They may not be correct but I will give them a chance. Even if they make the wrong or right decision I will still go with what I know is correct. If they counter what I believe is right after I have gathered all of my evidence I will take it into consideration," Brennan explained, "I'll go tell Booth. We need to get a search warrant for all of the equestrian facilities these horses were taken from." She pulled out her cell phone and called Booth. He phone went right to voicemail. _That is weird_ Brennan thought ending the call and slipping her phone back into her lab coat. _He never has his phone off._

Brennan quickly made her way over to the Hoover building. She rode the elevator up to Booth's floor. She went to his office and noticed he wasn't there. _Where is he? _ She questioned herself. She was getting annoyed that she wasn't able to find Booth. Her next option was Sweets office. Maybe he was trying to get some more profiles to help them get more leads on the case. She quickly opened the door and saw Booth and Sweets in an in dept conversation. Sweets looked up and Booth turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry." She stammered, "I should have knocked." She admitted feeling slightly uncomfortable, "I'll wait outside." She closed the door and went and sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting area.

The door opened and Sweets appeared, "Dr. Brennan would you like to join us?" he asked looking down at her.

Brennan shook her head, "No you two were in the middle of a conversation..." Brennan got up from the chair, "Can you just tell Booth to ask Caroline to get a warrant for this." She asked handing Sweets the file.

"Sure thing Dr. Brennan." Sweets said taking the file, "Booth and I should be done in a bit if you want to hang out."

"I'll wait in Booth's office." Brennan assured Sweets.

Dr. Sweets closed door behind him for a moment looking at Brennan, "I would like to speak with you about your partnership with Booth when you get a chance." Sweets instructed, "Privately first and then begin seeing both of you together again."

"Is that really necessary?" Brennan questioned, "Booth and I are fully capable of working through our issues on our own."

Sweets sighed, "I know that. I am the one that decides if you two are capable of working together. I know there are still underlying issues with both of you."

"I'll discuss it with Booth." Brennan finally stated heading for the door back into the hallway, "Thanks for giving that to Booth." She looked back at him for a moment before heading out into the busy hallway. Brennan was looking over some photos that Angela had sent her via text message when Booth stepped into his office.

"Sorry Bones." He said looking at her before going around his desk to his chair.

Brennan looked up from her cell phone, "Did you get the warrant?" she asked.

Booth nodded, "Yeah, Caroline was quick to get it. She wants this case solved ASAP." He explained.

"We should probably send the FBI unit out to some of these places." Brennan decided, "There are too many places for us to cover. I would like to go to Bryce's place."

Booth leaned over his desk, "Why his place?" Booth asked turning off his computer and gathering up a few things before they were ready to leave.

"Well that thoroughbred farm is in Florida." Brennan pointed out mentioning the horse, Terrain. She really hoped Booth would get his head back in the game soon. She knew he was struggling with it but she was only good at the evidence and facts. They needed him to do the people part.

Booth pressed his fingers to his forehead and rubbed it, "Are you sure you want to finish this case with me?" he asked honestly.

Brennan looked up at him astonished that he would even say anything like that, "Booth I won't work with any other Agent." She assured him, "We have discussed this in the past."

Booth nodded, "I understand. It's just taking me a little more time to get up to par."

Brennan shook her head, "I don't know what that means but I'm sure in time you will be working at full capacity again. Should we go to Bryce's facility?" she asked again, "You should probably call the field offices in Florida and New York before we head out. Once they have procession of the twitches have them send them to-"she stated before Booth cut her off.

"The Jeffersonian," he finished her sentence, "I'll call them on the way to Bryce's. You need to stop by the lab or are you ready to hit the road?"

"I'm ready. I have everything I need in my bag." She said as Booth and she walked out to the elevators, "Sweets wants us to start partner sessions again." She stated once they hit the ground floor and Booth had called both of other state's field offices, "I'm not fond of resuming it again." She admitted sighing slightly, "But if you believe it will be beneficial for you, I would agree."

Booth looked at her as he opened the door for her as they headed out to the parking garage to his SUV, "Sweets thinks it would be good for us." He then corrected himself, "For me, he knows I'm having trouble adjusting to field work again. He thinks if you're let in on a little more of what happened to me you might be a little more understanding."

"Booth, I told him that I would listen to you when you were ready to share your past experiences with me. I don't think we need Sweets to help mediate it. We are fully capable of sharing our issues with each other." She discussed, "Or do you have different thoughts?"

Booth shrugged pulling on the main street heading south. He looked at the road and back at Brennan, "I think we should give it a try…" Booth admitted slowly not looking over at Brennan while he said it.

"Booth you used to be so annoyed that we would have to go see Sweets," Brennan reminded him, "To hear that you want to voluntarily start our sessions with him again is surprising."

"I don't like to admit it but he has helped me." Booth admitted.

Brennan didn't bring up the subject anymore. She glanced out the windshield keeping her eyes focused. She had definitely under estimated how hard it was going to go back to the Booth and Brennan there were in the beginning. She was lost in thought when she found something on the dashboard that didn't look familiar to anything pertaining to the case. She grabbed for it and pulled it out. She noticed it was the DRF, the daily racing form. She opened it up at noticed there were certain horses and races circled. Then it dawned on her.

"Booth," she started, "Have you been gambling?" she asked accusingly holding up the newest addition of the DRF.

Booth looked over and shook his head, "It's not what it looks like."

Brennan looked at him waiting to explain himself, "This doesn't look like anything." She said flipping through the pages with red circles around horses.

"I haven't bet on anything." He assured her. He wasn't lying. He hadn't put money on any horses. He took up a slight interest in it since they started this case. He knew his limitations and knew he couldn't put money on anything. That was one thing that if he started again it would be a long battle back from it.

Brennan looked at him searching his face, "I believe you." She stated honestly, "I don't think tempting yourself like this is a good idea." She offered ripping it apart, "Now you can't."

"Bones." He said softly.

"Yes?" she asked putting the shreds in her lap. She would throw it out the first chance she got.

He looked over at her and then back at the road, "Remember when I told you I was working on my gambling problem?" he asked.

Brennan nodded, she was well aware of that night. The famous night, "How can either of us forget that night?" she questioned back. Even though they weren't aware of it they had the same thought at that very moment; what if they had gone home with each other? Their lives would be changed forever.

"I'm always tempted by it." He confessed, "The temptation is obviously less now than when we met."

"I understand. I just want to make sure that you aren't gambling again." She said getting right to the point.

"I'm not." He reassured her again. They fell into casual conversation again for the remaining of the trip.

They were greeted by the Gene Franks, watchman again when Booth and Brennan arrived at the Haywood Farms. He let them in as they drove down the long winding driveway to the enormous and immaculate facility.

Once Gene let them by Booth looked over at Brennan, "Don't you think there is something hinky about that guy?"

Brennan shook her head. She knew what hinky meant after Booth had used the word during prior investigations. She didn't understand why he didn't just use a normal word to describe it: strange, weird, suspicious, "We have no evidence to come to that conclusion. You're going with your gut. That's foolish."

Booth sighed, "Come on, Bones!" he boasted, "My gut is usually right."

Brennan sighed annoyed, "After we have more evidence to back it up."

Booth stayed quiet for a moment. He knew he wasn't going to win the argument, 'I'm really thinking about moving out of my apartment and making Haywood farms my new address." Booth said with a smile as he parked where he did a day prior.

"It is cleaner than your apartment on most occasions." Brennan pointed out before noticing that Booth was making a joke, "If you would like have a horse as a neighbor…" she said with a smile.

"Good save Bones, good save." Booth stated as they walked into the barn.

Bryce had the coppery sorrel out of his stall. It was the same one Brennan was fascinated with the day before, "Hello again…" Bryce said, "Should I be happy to see you two?" he asked half joking half serious.

"We were hoping you could help us out." Booth explained, "We found the murder weapon. We have a warrant to search the premises."

Brennan handed him a photo of the twitch they found to be the murder weapon, "We believe this is the murder weapon. The injuries we found on the victims are consistent."

Bryce looked at the photo and then back up at Booth and Brennan, "I do have one of those." He cited slowly, "That doesn't mean I'm a suspect does it?" he asked his voice shaking lightly. Booth noticed that small beads of sweat were forming near his hairline.

"You're a suspect until we find a better one." Booth said looking at Bryce, "Are you going to cooperate or are we going to have to bring you in?"

Bryce shook his head, "Look all you want." He confirmed looking at Brennan.

Brennan walked away from the two men before heading off to the tack room to look for the murder weapon. Booth stayed near Bryce.

"I still have a few more questions." Booth reported, "Gene Franks, how long has he worked here?" Booth questioned.

Bryce grabbed a soft dandy brush from the pile of brushes and went to work on the horse's already shiny coat, "About a year."

Booth took that down on his slip of paper, "What days does he usually work?"

Bryce thought for a moment, "Um…usually week days six am to five at night. Greg Stevenson works weekends." Bryce informed Booth. Booth wrote it down, _alright still consistent._

"Did Greg take any days off recently?" Booth continued questioning.

Bryce thought for a moment, "Actually yeah." He admitted, "Give or take about two weeks Greg had to take off to go up north to visit family. He had a family emergency." Bryce added.

Booth wrote it down, "Who covered for him?"

"Gene did. I'm not sure what day it was." Bryce added quickly, "You think Gene has something to do with this?" Bryce questioned concerned, "Gene is a good man."

"I'll ask the questions." He instructed, "I'll need your workers' logs." Booth informed Bryce. He was going to have to ask Gene a few questions when they got back up to the gate, "Were you home when the horses went missing?"

Bryce shook his head, "No, I was at a yearling sale in southern Virginia. One of the guys that works here called me to tell me they were missing."

"I'm going to need hotel receipts and such to confirm your where abouts." Booth informed him.

Bryce nodded, "Sure thing. Give me one minute and I'll get you all the information you need." He said heading off.

Booth headed off towards the tack room where Brennan had disappeared to. He peered his head inside, "Any luck?" he asked looking around at the marble tiled floor and very orderly tack.

"Right here.." she said pointing to the twitch on the wall. She pulled out a pair of gloves and an evidence bag before dropping the twitch into it.

"Good work Bones." Booth said affectionately, "So what if I told you my gut was right about Mr. watchmen?" Booth questioned.

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Great, something to support your gut theory."

"Gene Franks worked the weekend the horses disappeared." Booth boasted, "One for the gut. Zero for the scientist!"

Brennan rolled her eyes again, "That could be complete coincidence."

"Okay how about this," Booth offered, "If my gut is right you'll treat us to dinner. If you're right I'll treat." He suggested slipping his slip of paper into his pocket.

"I don't think I should agree to something that has no evidence to back it up. It is completely preposterous for me to give into those terms."

Booth gave a soft smile that Brennan couldn't resist, "Come on Bones, it's just for fun, all science nonsense aside."

Brennan looked at him appalled, "Science is not nonsense. I'm offended that you even said that!" she stated slipping the evidence bag into her bag she brought with her.

Booth gave her a puppy dog smile, "Please…."

"If you apologize for calling science nonsense," She countered.

"I'm sorry for calling science nonsense." He said sarcastically.

Brennan raised an eyebrow, "You said you're sorry but your tone meant that you didn't mean it at all. It wasn't sincere."

"Do we really have to have an argument for you to go to dinner with me?" he asked really not wanting to say sorry.

Brennan knew he had a point. She knew he was kidding. Booth did it only out of affection, "Fine, I'll have dinner with you. Although, it's ridiculous because we usually share a meal with each other on a regular basis."

"Well, you're going to lose. So it's not the same." Booth laughed.

Brennan went to speak again. Booth stopped her, "You already agreed to the terms. No turning back now!"

Bryce walked in again, "Did you find it?" he asked mentioning to the weapon he handed Booth all of the paperwork he had asked for.

"Thank you." Booth said, "You might want to call in a replacement for Gene Franks tonight. I'm going to ask him a few questions."

Bryce nodded before heading off again.

As they approached the front gate Booth stopped the SUV and got out, "Stay in the car alright?" he told Brennan.

"I hate staying in the car…" she whined.

Booth looked at her sternly, "Just nod your head in an agreement."

Brennan did what she was told reluctantly. Booth closed the door and headed to the door of the little building, "Mr. Franks, I would like to ask you a few questions." Booth began Gene looked up at him in complete surprise, "I know you covered for Greg the weekend the horses went missing." Booth explained sitting down on the desk facing Gene.

"I didn't think it would be important." He added, "You didn't ask if I worked that weekend."

Booth looked at him accusingly, "This makes you look very guilty."

Gene then quickly darted for the door, "Oh we got a runner!" Booth chuckled getting up quickly to catch Gene. He was able to catch up to the older man quickly. Booth with one swift movement was able to knock the guy to the ground and restrain him. Booth looked up to see Brennan getting out of the car and rushing over to him.

"Bones I told you to stay in the car." Booth said struggling to get the handcuffs on the squirming suspect.

Brennan's eyes were wide, "Well all I see is a man making a run for it." She claimed, "I couldn't rationally stay in the car and hope you had it under control."

Booth cuffed Gene and pulled him to his feet, "Now Mr. Franks you look very guilty." He indicated before looking at Brennan, "Are you saying that I wasn't capable of taking this guy down?" he shot back opening the back door and getting Gene inside before shutting it and looking back at Brennan.

"Well…" she started, "You haven't been in the field in a while. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and didn't need my assistance."

"I didn't forget how to do my job." Booth shot back at Brennan, "I'm still the same person."

"With baggage." Brennan interrupted.

Booth sighed, "Just get in the car." He instructed Brennan before getting back into the car himself, "And just for the record you owe me dinner."

Brennan went to open her mouth and then looked over at him, "I was going to protest but I already agreed to those terms."

Booth smiled, "Right, so dinner after we interrogate this guy?"

"Sounds satisfactory."


	9. Chapter 9

**I included both Booth and Brennan in this chapter. The separate chapters were too short to do them separately, but necessary chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

BOOTH

_FBI Interrogation Room_

"So Gene, are you going to tell us what really happened the night the horses went missing?" Booth questioned leaning over the table trying to intimidate the guy.

Gene looked extremely nervous. His hands were shaking, "I didn't do it!" he said clearly.

Booth looked at him with a questioning glance, "You need to give me a little more than 'I didn't do it' most of the people that come into this room say that."

Gene leaned back in his chair, "Two men approached me at the gate of the farm early in the evening before the horses were taken." Gene stated, "They wanted to see the horses in the barn. We usually let people come in as long as they are escorted by someone." He continued, "Rebecca, one of the grooms, showed them around."

"Would you be able to describe these men?" Brennan questioned. Booth knew where she was going with this. If Gene could describe them well enough Angela could make sketches and they could get these men in custody.

Gene sighed, "Possibly, they wore sunglasses. It was sunny the day they came."

"So you saw them leave but no one returned that night?" Booth asked sitting back in his chair.

Gene shook his head, "That's right. We have a back entrance to the barn. It's gated though."

There was a knock on the mirrored window. Booth looked up mentioning to Brennan to follow him, "We'll be right back, Mr. Franks." Booth and Brennan headed to the viewing room where Sweets was standing.

"What's up Sweets?" Booth asked as he closed the door behind them.

Sweets looked up from the monitor, "The way this man sits back in his seat and opens up his arms when he talks to you is indication that he is telling the truth." Sweets observed.

"You're going to get that just from body language?" Brennan questioned in disbelief.

Sweets looked at Brennan, "Dr. Brennan I have proven my skills have come through multiple times."

"I believe Sweets," Booth jumped in, "I'm not getting anything from him."

Brennan looked at Booth, "You said he was hinky."

"Yes, which I was right because he was hiding something which he came clean about." Booth explained himself to Brennan, "Right?" he challenged looking from Brennan to Sweets.

Brennan folded her arms and nodded, "That would be correct."

"Alright, I'm going to ask Gene a few more questions. Bones you want to call Angela and get her over here to do some sketches?" he asked.

"Booth, it's late in the evening." Brennan said mentioning to her shiny watch on her left wrist, "She has a child to take care of."

"Do you want to solve this case or not?" Booth challenged getting annoyed, "I would like to get dinner but we still have a horse thief and murder on the loose."

Brennan pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket, "Sure..." she said feeling taken back, "You don't have to get all cranky."

"I'm not cranky." He objected heading for the door. Brennan called Angela. Once Angela agreed to head over Brennan hung up the phone.

BRENNAN

Brennan watched Booth head out the door back into the interrogation room before looking over at Dr. Sweets, "Dr. Sweets why doesn't Booth wear his garish socks and cocky belt buckle anymore?" Brennan blurted out randomly once her and Sweets were alone.

"Why do you think?" Sweets asked back leaning up against one of the monitors.

Brennan looked at him, "How is that question pertinent?"

"What do the socks and belt buckle represent?" Sweets asked trying a different approach of the question.

Brennan thought for a quick moment, "A way to declare distinctiveness in a par militarist organization."

"Which is?" Sweets asked again. Brennan used to be extremely annoyed with how Sweets would keep asking questions. She was starting to understand that it was as Sweets put it a therapeutic method.

"A maverick or a free thinker who possesses leadership qualities," Brennan started, "They could be characterized as strong and assertive leaders that show these qualities through declaration like garish socks or a cocky belt buckle," Brennan rattled off personality qualities, "Alpha male qualities." Brennan finally pondered, "How is that relevant?"

Sweets pushed himself off of the monitor, "What if Agent Booth doesn't believe he possesses those qualities anymore?"

Brennan shook her head, "That's highly improbable."

"He's been on desk duty for a year or so." Sweets pointed out, "You two had a high crime solving rate. Now you two are struggling to solve this case. The particular incident that occurred to him is an obvious hit to his ego. Now he went from the top dog to pushing paper."

"That analogy doesn't make sense but I see your point." Brennan proceeded, "It's a good point nevertheless."

Sweets smiled. That was something he never thought he would hear from Dr. Brennan.

"How do you suggest he go about fixing it?" Brennan questioned suddenly interested in what he had to say. It didn't mean that she would take his advice but she knew that it would spare his feelings if she took it into consideration.

Another point he never thought Dr. Brennan would admit, "He needs to return to alpha status. He needs to do more alpha male activities."

"I wanted him to teach me to aim a fire arm more accurately so I could assist in the field." Brennan suggested.

"How about you go about that without the last part?" Sweets suggested.

"Why?" Brennan asked back.

Sweets exhaled loudly, "Dr. Brennan it's not always about you." He stated. He knew it was harsh but he had to put it out there. He knew she would understand.

"So just have him teach me so he could feel more manly?" she confirmed. She wasn't really sure that was what he wanted her to do.

Sweets pointed a finger at her, "Exactly!" he boomed, "Now you're starting to understand."

"You don't need to get too enthusiastic, Dr. Sweets." Brennan concluded stepping back from an excited Dr. Sweets.

"Have you and Agent Booth talked about your past feelings for each other?" Sweets asked. He might as well put it out there.

"We're done here." Brennan assured him turning on her heel of her leather boots before heading out the door.

Brennan headed out the door down to Booth's office. He looked up when he saw her enter, "Did you get a hold of Angela?" he asked looking down at the screen of his computer before looking back up at Brennan confused, "Where were you?" he asked, "I thought you were following me out."

"I had a question to ask Sweets." Brennan admitted truthfully. She knew trying to cover up her conversation with Sweets was useless on Booth. He would know the second the lie was out.

He raised an eyebrow at Brennan, "You asked Sweets a question?" he asked interested in Brennan's meaning, "I thought you thought that Sweets advice was what is the word you use? Illogical? Irrational?" he mocked jokingly of course.

"Usually I would call it that. I still consider it a soft science of course." Brennan began, "But after seeing Sweets work with us for the past couple years and succeed, I learned that I should take some of his advice into consideration." Brennan added sitting down in the chair across from Booth's desk, "One thing I learned while I was in Ethiopia was that I should be more open minded." Brennan confessed leaning her head on her hand, "I will confess that it is difficult but I am attempting."

Booth smiled, he knew how hard it was for Brennan to be more opened mind to certain things. He also knew it was even harder for her to admit it out loud.

"Well Angela might be a while. Would you like to go grab dinner?" Booth asked shutting one of the steel gray file cabinets that was in the back of his office, "I'm starving. I could also use a drink." Booth admitted.

"Founding Fathers?" she asked shaking her bangs out with her hand, "My treat?"

Booth smiled, "How did you know?" he asked grabbing his keys off of his desk, "I'll drive."

**I promise a longer chapter when I update next time. Please R&R, I would appreciate it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

BRENNAN

Brennan heard a loud knock at her apartment door. She looked at the clock on her nightstand beside her bed and then reached for her cell phone. She had slept in later than she expected. She was up late trying to find something on the case that would help her and Booth get closer to solving it. This process was starting to become a nightly habit. Although the FBI had found all of the human victims they had yet to find the horses that were the main reason the people had been murdered. Brennan found it extremely difficult that she couldn't figure anything else out. She sighed in frustration noticing there was a missed call from Hodgins on her cell. There was also a text from Angela. Her fast thinking mind quickly jumped to the murder weapon. Hopefully he found something helpful. All of the twitches from the farms had been sent to the Jeffersonian, where Hodgins and Cam were working on finding particulates and DNA. She found her cream terry cloth robe hanging over one of the chairs she had in her room. She quickly slipped into it covering up her yoga pants and tank top sleep wear. She tied the robe across her well toned stomach as she headed for the door. She read over Angela's text; she had finished the sketches and had sent them out to the FBI. _Booth had probably already taken care of it_. She thought noticing how late she was. She then thumbed through her cell's phone book until she got to Hodgins number. She heard another impatient knock on the door.

"Coming!" she called sighing heavily. She didn't like being woken up let alone being late for work. She prided herself in never being late. This was not a good start to the day. She quickly ran her fingers at lightning fast speed across her cell phone's screen and she quickly typed out a message to Hodgins. She finally made it to the door just when the next loud obnoxious knock came. She opened the oak door to see an already dressed Booth standing in the hallway. He was dressed in a pair of low slung jeans and a Flyers t shirt that peaked through the FBI jacket that he wore. Brennan remembered the jacket well. His last name was printed on the left pocket in bold white letters. She also remembered the letters FBI was printed hugely on the back. He was balancing two coffee cups from their favorite coffee cart in one hand while his other hand was still in mid knock.

"Booth?" Brennan breathed finally sending a text off to Hodgins and looking back up at Booth, "What are you doing here?" she asked, "I know I'm tardy." She admitted, "But you're not even dressed in your suit." She observed. Even though she thought the jacket was a little over the top she did love how Booth looked in it.

Booth couldn't believe that he had woken up Bones. She was usually ready before him. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked with bed head. He brought his feelings back to reality before he handed her a coffee walking in past her, "Coffee's hot." He cautioned sipping his gingerly, "I didn't have a chance to pick up my suits from the dry cleaners. About an hour ago one of the maintenance workers at Haywood Farms found a halter washed up on the shore of the big lake they have on their property." Booth took a sip of his coffee not being able to wait for his caffeine fix any longer. The coffee was scalding. He cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand why you drink your coffee when you know that it's too hot for you to consume." Brennan stated closing the door before following Booth into her kitchen, "So are you here because we have to go find equine remains?" Brennan asked putting her coffee on dark marble counter top. She ran a hand through her messy chocolate brown hair. Her blunt bangs were literally going in every direction. She tried with no success to tame them by sweeping them to the right side of her face.

"Well…" Booth started, "The FBI dive team is on the way to the farm now."

Brennan got tense for a moment, "They aren't getting into the water until I get there right?" she asked, "I would like Cam and Hodgins to come. Hodgins could get water samples and it would be best if Cam and I could look over the remains at the scene."

"Yes, I know how you get when people mess with your remains." Booth stated, "We've been partners for a long time now?" he asked before adding, "I called Cam and Hodgins, they're on their way. You do realize that these are possible remains of horses right?" Booth asked making sure Brennan knew what she was getting herself into.

"I'm sure that Cam and I could use our expertise on the remains of horses. We could also call in a veterinarian if you think that would be more sufficient. That might help us with the case."

"I already did. He will arrive at the scene within the next hour or so." Booth instructed sitting down at Brennan's kitchen island, "It's a guy that is in the area. Dr. Duane Colfax is one of the best. I thought he would be helpful."

"That sounds appropriate." Brennan stated before looking at Booth, "I should probably go get dressed. I'll be ready in a half hour." She assured Booth who had now taken the lid off of his steaming coffee to let it cool off before attempting to drink it again. _So much for a shower_ she thought.

"Sounds good." Booth stated, "I just want to get to this scene. You know this could be a huge step in the right direction."

Brennan sighed heading for her bedroom, "We've been thinking that for the past couple weeks." Brennan sighed annoyed with the fact they couldn't crack this case. They used to be so efficient at solving murders. Now she was extremely irritated that this case was taking them so long to solve. They both must be out of practice. _Everyone said this case was a career killer, maybe they were right._ She thought before stopping herself. She couldn't think like that. She needed to stay positive.

"We're going to solve this murder, Bones." Booth called after Brennan who was headed towards her bathroom now that she had collected clean clothes. Brennan stopped for a moment in her tracks. It was almost like he read her mind; "You know Caroline wouldn't have offered me the case if she didn't think we could solve it." he called again.

Brennan sighed not knowing if what he said was really true or not. She figured that was at least part of the reason why Caroline had given him the case. The other part of her was fairly certain that Caroline offered Booth the case to try and get him back in the swing of things. Either way all of them were completely involved with the case. They weren't quitters; they were going to finish this case no matter what. Brennan headed to her bathroom where she quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. She looked back at her reflection in the mirror as she pulled her hair back into a low pony tail. She finished up her simple make up. She took a long glance at her reflection before taking a deep sigh. She looked into her piercing blue eyes that stared back at her. So many thoughts at that moment passed through her mind. She dismissed them as quickly as they came. She fixed her bangs as they hung almost in her eyes. She turned away from her reflection. After she was dressed she grabbed her rubber boots and her lab jump suit before heading back out to see Booth.

"I'm ready." She called grabbing her wallet off of the kitchen table. She went and grabbed her coffee and took a sip savoring it, "Now that's the temperature to enjoy coffee." She said raising her cup to Booth, "Are you ready to go look at some equine remains?" she asked with a smile.

Booth sighed getting up from the chair, "Not nearly as excited as you." Booth took his coffee and followed Brennan to the door. Brennan's phone started to ring as she locked the door behind them.

"Brennan." She informed the caller as she always answered phone.

"It's Cam."

"Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker." Brennan instructed as she put the call speaker phone, "I'm with Booth. Are you with Hodgins?"

"Yes, we're on our way to Haywood farms." Cam instructed Brennan, "I got the DNA results back from the twitches that were sent from all of the farms where the horses went missing. All of them had traces of horse DNA."

"But without horses you can't determine what horses." Brennan thought out loud.

"Exactly."

"Is there any good news?" Booth blurted out leaning into the phone so Cam could hear him.

Booth and Brennan heard Cam sigh, "There were traces of human DNA on the twitch taken from Haywood farms. The DNA matches Charles Cartwright."

"I also found particulates that put each particular twitch at all of the locations where the horses went missing." Hodgins broke into the conversation, "Is that good news?" Hodgins asked.

Brennan smiled looking at Booth, "That's very good news." Brennan replied, "Were you able to pull finger prints from it?"

"That's still in the works." Cam stated, "We should have the results back in a couple days."

Booth smiled, "Well that makes me feel a little better." He sighed, "Good work."

"How long until you two get out to crime scene?" Cam questioned turning the radio down in the car they were driving.

Booth and Brennan finally got to Booth's SUV, "If I hadn't woke up Bones we would be even later." Booth joked getting into the SUV.

"Booth!" Brennan yelped, "They don't need to be informed that I was late getting up this morning." She said feeling slightly embarrassed.

Cam and Hodgins both laughed.

"It's alright to sleep in every once and a while Dr. B." Hodgins called.

Brennan slipped her seatbelt on, "We'll see you in a bit." Brennan assured them before ending the call, "Booth, you know how much I hate being late. Why would you say that to my boss?" she asked.

Booth looked over at her completely surprised, "Bones, we both know that Cam is your boss but you really run the show at the lab."

Brennan shook her head, "I'm not worried about who is in charge at the lab. I just don't like being late."

Booth smiled as they drove in silence to the crime scene. A few minutes left in the drive Brennan pulled on her rubber boots over her navy blue jumpsuit. Booth drove quickly across the grass pastures to the lake in the far back pasture that was heavily wooded.

"This would be a very good spot to dispose of horses." Booth said scanning the area through his sunglasses.

Brennan looked around and saw all of the FBI vehicles surrounding the lake, "I agree with that." Brennan also noticed the Jeffersonian van was the closest to the water. The news reporters had arrived too. They were all clustered in groups with cameras everywhere. Their vans were starting to get in the way of the search.

"How did this get out already?" Brennan asked as Booth pulled his Sequoia up next the lab's van, "Booth, you need to get this under control!" Brennan stated anxiously, "They're going to harm the evidence."

"This is a huge case Bones. It's all over the news." Booth explained, "You haven't even heard about this case on the news?" Booth asked, "I'll get the press under control."

Brennan shook her head, "I finally did get that TV out of my closet but I never use it." Brennan explained as Booth put the SUV in park. Brennan reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of latex gloves before slipping them on as they walked to the edge of the water.

Booth looked over at Brennan, "You really should start to use it. It would better prepare you for cases like this."

Brennan watched as Booth went to get the press under control. Cam was looking out into the water. She looked over to see Brennan standing next to her, "I let the dive team get started." Cam began to say, "I've given them strict instructions again." Cam assured Brennan although they had worked with the same FBI people for the past five years. Brennan was very particular on how things should be handled when dealing with remains.

"Dr. Brennan?" a man with strong voice called from behind her and Cam. Brennan turned to see very tall man, about six feet four inches in height standing in front of her. He was a husky built man with a tan complexion that was covered in a trimmed salt and pepper beard. He wore rimless glasses and had hair that matched his beard; it was parted on the side.

Brennan looked him up and down for a moment before meeting his green eyes with hers, "I am Dr. Brennan." She stated, "And you are?" she asked feeling taken aback before looking back at the lake. She was too distracted by the dive team in the water to be fully involved with her conversation with this man that was taking too long to introduce himself.

"I'm Dr. Duane Colfax, the veterinarian assigned to help with the case." He said with a smile holding out his hand for Brennan to shake, "I was told by the FBI that your team would need help with the horse remains that were going to be found in this lake."

Brennan looked at him with a surprising glance, "You were assigned to the case?" she asked in disbelief.

"An agent by the name of Seeley Booth contacted me about the case." he recalled, "I know that you like to surround yourself with educated people. I believe that I could help you, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan looked back and saw one of the dive team members surface and mention that they had found something, "Well this might be the time and the place that you show me how valuable your expertise is, Dr. Colfax." She said curtly.

"I'm sure I will surprise you Dr. Brennan." Dr. Colfax said before heading off to the designated place where the remains of the horses would be taken.

Cam looked over at Brennan with a _criticizing _glance.

"What?" Brennan asked Cam completely unaware of her cold tone towards Dr. Colfax.

"You were a little harsh on the doc." Cam confessed to Brennan.

Brennan didn't look at Cam, "I'm here to do my job and solve a case. He should do the same."

Cam raised her hands in defense. Cam directed her attention to lake where they were starting to lift remains from it. They dragged the first set of remains out before another FBI dive team member mentioned that they had found another set of remains. Brennan brushed past Cam and hurried to Dr. Colfax's side as the remains were being placed, "You must wear gloves, Dr. Colfax." Brennan instructed sternly.

"Dr. Brennan I know how to do my job." He said as he pulled out a pair of latex gloves. The horse remains were undistinguishable. Brennan and Cam knelt down next to the veterinarian as they each work diligently.

Brennan went to work quickly with Cam and Dr. Colfax. She watched over everything Dr. Colfax did just to make sure he was doing everything properly. She couldn't have the remains compromised. While Dr. Colfax started to explain markers on the horse's hind legs that indicated that this horse was a reiner. Brennan had to admit she was fascinated. Dr. Colfax was able to find markers on horses' bones the same way she could find markers on humans. With their preliminary findings they all agreed that this horse was definitely one of the horses taken from Haywood farms. Even with all the commotion going on around her she heard someone call Booth's name. She looked up from the cannon bone, on the horse's right front leg, to see a gorgeous tall blonde with long wavy curls walk towards Booth.

**Please R&R! Who do you think it is? Hopefully I will have the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

BOOTH

Booth was completely overwhelmed with all the press that was starting to arrive on the scene. The number of news vans that had arrived had doubled since the horses were pulled from the water. Booth was anxious to get back to working next to his team. His job was to get to work on this case not stand around directing the press. He was slightly worried about Brennan. He knew that Brennan's people skills had improved. He was still worried about her handling a new team member. The whole situation with the veterinarian could cause tension with the team. After what seemed like an eternity, the local police had arrived. After Booth was sure the local officials had the press under control he made his way back to the squint squad. He turned away from reporters that were shouting questions at him. As he headed towards the tent he heard a voice stand out from the roar of reporters.

"Seeley!" a voice from the past called out to him. Booth quickly turned around to see a familiar blonde haired, blue eyed, reporter trying to get his attention. She was waving at him. In no time at all the blonde woman was quickly able to pass through the police barricade after speaking to one of the officers. She started to walk up to Booth. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Hannah?" Booth called slightly confused as the blonde bombshell quickly made her way over to him.

She stopped in front of him, a lovely smile still on her face.

"Seeley." She said again looking him up and down, "You haven't changed a bit. You look good."

Booth stood for a moment feeling slightly uncomfortable. Old feelings started to surface: anger, hurt, and sadness. He didn't know what to do to control them. That was an uneasy feeling for him. He never felt uncomfortable in a situation. He was usually always in control. This caught him off guard. He and Hannah never discussed what she was going to do after they split. Why should they? She was leaving him. That was that. He remembered that back then he never dreamed of getting back in the field. He never really thought he would run into Hannah again. This was a big case, he should have known better. He should have known that a go getter like Hannah would be all over a case like this. She always wanted to get the best story. He didn't know if they should hug or stand there awkwardly. He didn't want to cause another scene or act unprofessional so he settled for a friendly smile, "How are you?" he asked kindly, "I didn't think you would stay in DC."

Hannah smiled flipping her long, soft, blonde curls back behind her shoulder, "I was traveling with the president for a while. When we returned from his last European trip this case broke. I've been working on it for a while." She managed to say, "I never thought I would actually see you out in the field again." She spoke truthfully.

Booth shrugged, "Things change, Hannah. I heard about this case and jumped right into it." He said knowing half was the truth while the other part was a lie. She left him; did she really deserve the whole truth?

"Booth!" he heard Brennan's familiar voice. He looked back to the tent. Brennan was looking over at him. They must have found something important. He looked at Brennan and then back at Hannah, "I should really get over there." He wanted to escape the awkward feeling quickly. He also didn't want questions to arise from Brennan. Although he was sure she would either ask or dismiss the whole situation all together.

Hannah looked over at Brennan, "Is that Temperance?" she asked quickly, "I would love to meet the woman that you talked about all the time." she stated not feeling uncomfortable with the conversation she had started with Booth.

"Not now." Booth said quickly, "She doesn't like to get distracted when we're working a case."

Hannah looked back at Booth her blue eye searching his dark brown ones, "Would you like to go grab dinner one night?" she asked softly not knowing if he would accept or not, "Just to catch up and ask you some questions about the case?" She was trying to make it sound as friendly as possible.

Booth nodded, "I'll call you." He said after the words slipped through his lips he knew he had made a huge mistake. Even though he said the words he didn't mean them. He really didn't want to meet up with Hannah. His relationship with her was water under a bridge. He dealt with the emotions and was finally starting to work through all of it. She left him. It was that simple. He knew everything happened for a reason. Why did she feel the need to come and talk to him? She had made the decision to quit the relationship, not him. She was the one that couldn't handle him after everything that had happened. She wanted to take the easy way out. Booth was upset that after all this time she wanted to be part of his life again. No thanks to her, Brennan was the one that saved him from himself. She may have not saved him completely but they were moving in the right direction. If Brennan hadn't returned, who knows where he would be today. He would still sitting behind a desk. He would be only known for his once prestigious career.

Hannah was slightly caught off guard after Booth just agreed to call her. No definite plans made. He stole a glance back at Brennan. She had gone back to looking over horse remains, "I'll see you soon Hannah." He said, "Now I need to get back on this case." He said softly but with meaning. He didn't want the other reporters to start thinking they should all get special treatment.

"See ya." Hannah called putting her blonde hair behind her ear and headed off back towards the growing group of reporters. Booth took a sigh of relief before walking over to the tent.

"Everything alright?" Cam asked as she looked up from a navicular bone of the second horse. She eyed Booth suspiciously.

"Yeah Camille everything is fine." Booth retorted, "Did you find anything that's going to help us solve this case?" he asked trying to steer away from the Hannah subject.

"No need to get touchy!" Cam stated with a mischievous smile. Booth knew he would have to explain it to Cam eventually.

"Dr. Colfax found some markers on the hind legs that are consistent with the reining horses that went missing." Brennan began interrupting Cam and Booth's back and forth. Dr. Colfax looked up after he examined the fetlock and hock.

"These horses have similar markers that are found on horses that have a lot of pressure forced on their hind end." He explained pointing them out as he spoke, "After Dr. Saroyan takes the DNA samples back to the lab we can make a positive ID."

Booth saw Cam look at Brennan. Brennan and Booth knew what her face meant. It was the 'you owe him a compliment' face.

Brennan sighed before making eye contact with the veterinarian, "That is very good work, Dr. Colfax."

He smiled, "Thank you, I knew I would be useful. Is there anything else the FBI needs?" he asked Booth as he stood up from the remains.

Booth looked at Brennan, "Bones?" he asked, "Is Dr. Colfax allowed to leave for the day."

Brennan nodded, "Yes, the remains will be back at the lab." She explained as she too stood up.

"Great." Dr. Colfax stated, "I'll be around the area working on horses if you need anything. Just give me a ring."

Booth nodded, "Will do. Thank you again."

"It's my pleasure." The veterinarian assured them, "I will see you all very soon."

Dr. Colfax gathered up his things before heading off to his royal blue truck. Booth looked over at Brennan, "So can the FBI transport the remains to the lab?"

Brennan removed her gloves before looking up at Booth, "That sounds acceptable."

"So you want a ride back?"

"Yes," Brennan agreed, "I believe that we made great progress today." She smiled. Booth was glad that she didn't ask about Hannah. He figured she learned her lesson about jumping to conclusions. She was a quick learner. She was probably waiting for him to explain. He would eventually. He shared everything with Bones. Today just wasn't the right time.

**I know some of you are probably upset that Hannah is back. No worries! I never was a huge fan of Hannah either. Anyways, her presence will be short lived but essential to Booth's return. Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. Real life has been a little crazy! I'll try my best to get the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks again to all of my readers. And if you want to review, I always enjoy your feedback!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

BOOTH

Booth drove up to Founding Fathers at a little past seven. He was meeting Brennan for drinks after a very long day. It had been about a week since the horses at Haywood farms had been found. They had made little progress. Today, unlike the rest, had been successful. Two possible suspects had been brought in to the FBI for questioning after Angela's sketches got a hit. They had admitted to going to the farms to scout out the property. They weren't saying who the caller had been. Booth had decided to keep them detained. He had confiscated their cell phones to hopefully track down some numbers. He figured keeping them would be his best bet on catching the bad guy. He paralleled park his SUV across the street from restaurant. He set the alarm before looking both ways and crossed the busy street. He walked in and found two empty stools at the end bar. He sat down and the bartender without asking brought over a glass of scotch.

"Is the doctor joining you tonight?" Jack, the bartender, asked Booth as he wiped down the bar.

Booth took a long sip of his drink before answering, "Yeah, she should be here in a little bit."

The bartender smiled before heading off to get another guy at the bar a refill on his drink.

After Booth had finished off his second scotch he looked down at his watch. Brennan still had about twenty minutes before they were suppose to meet at eight. He pushed his glass forward motioning for another. The bartender was quick to refill. Booth pulled his drink closer to him swirling the amber liquid around the short glass. He heard someone sit down next to him.

"I'll have what he's having." The female voice called to the bartender. Booth looked over knowing that wasn't Brennan's voice or her drink order. He saw Hannah in the stool next to him.

Her playful blue eyes met his confused ones, "Hey Seeley, mind if I have a drink with you?" she asked turning herself to face him.

Booth sighed, "I said I would call you." Booth explained, "How did you know where to find me anyways?"

Hannah took a sip of her glass of scotch, "You're not hard to figure out, Seeley. It was either Barney's or Founding Fathers." She said with a crooked smile, "I wanted to ask you a few questions about the case."

Booth smiled, he knew Hannah better than that. If she was really after questions about the case she would have called him. She wouldn't have sought him out.

"That's not really why you're here. What's going on?"

Hannah's smile faded, "I actually wanted to see how you were holding up." She admitted looking at her drink before meeting Booth's gaze.

Booth looked away, "I think you lost that privilege when you left me." He knew that was why she had come here. She either wanted a second chance or a chance to explain why she left. She knew she had messed up. He felt sad for a moment before he reminded himself that he had moved on. Actually, he never had to move on. He just needed to get over the fact that yet another woman had left him. No matter who he was with he had always loved Bones. Now he didn't need other women to try and make him feel whole. He would wait for Bones this time. He had a feeling deep down that Bones would eventually be accepting of the idea of them. He would never try to fill that void with someone else again. He didn't do either of them any good. When the two of them were separated by other people someone always ended up getting hurt. He wasn't going to put anyone through that again. He did sometimes wonder what would have happened if Hannah had stayed with him. How would his life have changed? _You can't live in the past and what could have been. _He reminded himself as soon as the thought entered his mind.

Hannah winced, "I know that I wasn't fair to you. But you weren't the same person either." She argued, "I'm not asking for a second chance." She said looking down at her drink again, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. You did mean so much to me, Seeley. I just freaked out. I regret how I handled things." She said looking back up at him. He eyes were filling up with tears. She was able to control them quickly.

"I wasn't fair to you either." Booth admitted, "I was angry about it for some time. I was angry over all of it." He saw her eyes filled with tears. He put his hand softly on her arm in a friendly and reassuring gesture, "Thank you." He said with a weak but meaningful smile, "That does mean a lot to me. I had trouble accepting the things that went wrong in our relationship for a long time." He sighed, "But Bones helped me. She was just what I needed to get back into the game. I might be rusty but I'm getting back to my old self."  
>Hannah smiled, "That's great Seeley. I'm happy for you." She stated, "I just thought I owed you my explanation. You are a good man. You deserve someone who will take you for you."<p>

Booth looked over at Hannah. There was one question that he still wanted an answer. It was one subject that had nagged at him since they had broken up. He at one point thought she was 'the one'. Brennan hadn't returned and he did love Hannah. He was for some time thinking about marrying her. He had gone and looked at rings and contemplated the idea for months. That was one questioned that he needed answered. It needed to be answered in order for him to fully get over Hannah.

"Can I ask you just one question?" Booth asked softly watching as Hannah sipped her drink. Hannah took one more sip of her drink before looking over at Booth, "Anything."

"I was going to ask you to marry me. Would you have said yes?" he asked feeling a sigh of relief after he finally said the question out loud. If felt good to get the question out in the open.

Hannah smiled sweetly, "You really want the truth?" she asked running a hand through her sandy blonde hair.

Booth nodded, "Yes."

She smiled again, "I'm not the marrying kind." She paused letting Booth soak up the answer before adding, "I loved you. But, where we were in our relationship it wouldn't have been the right time." She smiled reassuring, "Was that the answer you were looking for?"

"Back then definitely not." He laughed, "Now though, it makes things a lot easier."

Hannah finished her drink setting it down on the wood bar, "Well I'm glad we cleared that up." She raised her hand and ordered some shots. She raised her glass, "A toast?" she asked softly. Booth smiled and raised his glass, "What's the toast?"

Hannah smiled, "To answered questions and to moving in the right direction."

"To answered questions and moving in the right direction." He repeated clinking his glass with hers. In unison they both threw back their shots of alcohol. He put the shot glass down on the bar. They finished off the other shots that were in front of them. He put the final shot glass down on the bar and looked at his watch again.

Hannah noticed him look at his watch; "Meeting someone?" she asked fishing her wallet out of purse.

"Bones." Booth admitted rubbing his forehead. He was going to regret all of the shots in the morning, "She should be here any minute."

Hannah put a twenty on the bar, "Then I'll get going. Sorry for intruding. I just felt like I needed to clear up some things." Hannah got up from the stool and put her purse over her shoulder and grabbed her purse, "I'll see you around Seeley. Take care of yourself, okay?" she asked pausing in front of Booth.

"Thank you." He smiled, "Take care of yourself too." He added as she headed for the door.

Hannah disappeared through the open door as Booth pulled out his cell phone checking to see if Brennan left him a text or voice mail. _Nothing, where was she?_ He wondered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the 2 day delay! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. (Except the characters I've created)**

BRENNAN

Brennan pulled her car up behind Booth's jet black Sequoia. She locked the car before heading for the Founding Fathers. She went to grab the door when it swung open instead. She quickly caught herself from bumping into someone that was on their way out. Brennan looked up to see a sandy blonde catch the door in her hand and stop abruptly before she ran into Brennan.

"Sorry!" the woman stated. She smiled sheepishly, "I didn't see you coming." The blonde looked at Brennan searching her face, "You must be Temperance…" she said with a friendly smile.

Brennan noticed quickly that it was the same woman that was talking to Booth last week. Brennan looked at her confused, "Have we met before?" She questioned stepping back from the woman that knew her name.

Her face clearly showed she had realized her mistake, "I'm sorry! I should have introduced myself." She shook her head, "I'm Hannah Burley!" she stated. She noticed Brennan wasn't catching on, "I dated Seeley…"

Brennan searched her face, "Oh, you're Hannah." Brennan stated still slightly caught off guard that Hannah was actually holding a conversation with her. She smiled softly trying to come up with something to say to make it a pleasant visit, "Booth has told me a lot about you." She managed to say.

"He's said many things about you too." Hannah added, "I was just leaving. I needed to talk to Seeley. We needed to talk about us. I'm glad we finally got to meet." Hannah smiled.

Brennan nodded she didn't feel that she needed to say anything to Hannah.

Hannah noticed that she was being dismissed, "I'm going to go. Nice meeting you Temperance."

Brennan watched Hannah hail a cab before looking in at Booth sitting at the bar alone. She stood there for a moment contemplating on whether or not she should go in or just get back in her car and drive away. Since she returned from her dig was having a harder time compartmentalizing her feelings towards Booth.

She suddenly felt a sudden rush of jealousy. She didn't know why but she did. It bothered her to see Booth with another woman. She realized looking through the stained glass windows of the restaurant. Had she been back in the States while Booth was dating Hannah she would have had a hard time adapting. She would mask it well, wrapping logic and reason around it. She was very good at that. She of course she would have been happy for him. He was her closest friend. He always wanted to settle down and get married. He had always wanted to find someone that he could stay with forever. Brennan in the past had thought this was completely irrational. No one lives forever, first off. And second, how does a person know that they will love the same person until death do them part? This is of course how she thought before she left for the dig. She now was starting to understand how it felt to only love one person. She had to admit to herself it was definitely better than juggling multiple partners. She had tried that before and looked how it turned out, complete disaster. She decided on heading back to her apartment. She didn't know what was going on with Booth and Hannah but she wasn't going to try and figure it out tonight. Her feelings would get too much of her. She jumped back in her car and sped off.

Once she opened the door to her apartment she dropped her keys on the hallway table. She carried the case files she had brought back from the lab into the kitchen. She dropped them on the table. The thick amount of paper made a loud thud. She went into the kitchen and made herself a leafy green salad. She drizzled a dark balsamic vinaigrette over it. She opened up one of the cabinets and pulled out a big wine glass. She filled the glass with her favorite cabernet. She took both over to where her case files were and sat down. She took a small bite of her salad before she looked down at the files. She looked through some of the paper work that Hodgins and Cam had left for her. Cam had found finger prints but nothing matched in the database or anyone that had been brought in for questioning. This case was starting to bother her greatly. She looked through a few more pages of the paperwork before she pushed it aside. She took a long sip of her ruby red wine closing her eyes and just savored the taste of it.

A knock at her door quickly brought her back to reality. She sighed heavily as she pushed back her wooden chair. It scraped loudly against the finished wood floor. She quickly made her way across her apartment to her door. She checked to see who it was before opening it. She saw a very elegantly dressed Angela standing in the doorway with her arms crossed against her chest. She was wearing a well fitted, colorful, mid length dress with a pair of black T strap sandal high heels. She was tapping the toe of her high heel impatiently. Brennan noticed that she looked distraught.

"Booth is worried sick about you!" Angela delivered in a high pitched voice. She pushed her way through Brennan's door. Brennan closed the door behind them. Angela walked in and turned towards Brennan.

Brennan looked at Angela, "I'm assuming I should have an explanation?" she asked slightly confused why Angela was at her front door instead of Booth. Angela raised her eyebrows waiting for Brennan to answer.

"I do have a cell phone." Brennan explained as she picked it up from her hallway table, "It was completely irrational for you to come to my door all distraught. I am fully capable of taking care of myself." Brennan looked down at her cell phone and noticed Booth had tried calling her, "My mistake, he did try and reach me."

"Were you supposed to meet up with him at Founding Fathers tonight?" Angela asked quickly as she led the way to Brennan's kitchen, "I was out to dinner with Jack when Booth called me."

"I was going to meet Booth for drinks but I decided not to. I needed to get more work done before tomorrow." Brennan explained. She didn't know if Angela would buy it but it was worth a shot.

Angela sat down across from where Brennan was eating her dinner, "So you backed out on Booth?" she asked. Brennan knew this was more than a one word answer. Angela always wanted an explanation.

"I met Hannah…" Brennan finally admitted looking over at Angela who seemed to calm down now that she knew that Brennan was alright.

Angela's eyes widen in surprised as she leaned forward in her chair.

"How? When? Where?" She propped her elbows up on the table, "Was she hot?"

Brennan smiled at Angela's reaction, "Hannah almost ran into me leaving the restaurant. She was there with Booth. She seems quite pleasant and attractive. Her face fits comfortably into the golden ratio. I was quite distant with her." Brennan paused for a moment noticing that Angela looked completely lost, "The golden ratio is used to measure beauty."

"So she's hot." Angela admitted looking at Brennan as she leaned back in the chair. She looked down at the wooden floor thinking for a moment. Angela then thought about the first part of Brennan's answer, "That's odd. Brennan you're not cold. You just have an interesting way of dealing with people."

"Why?" Brennan asked softly trying to understand what Angela was getting at, "I'm not a cold fish." Brennan assured Angela about the cold subject.

Angela looked up at Brennan, "Booth and Hannah broke up so long ago. Why would she go and seek him out?" Angela asked not looking for an answer from Brennan,

"Well she is a news reporter. She was at the scene last week when we retrieved the horses. Booth didn't mention anything about their meeting to me." Brennan explained, "Does that mean something?"

"Maybe he didn't think it was that big of a deal to bring up." Angela offered shrugging, "You shouldn't worry about it Bren. I'm sure it was nothing. Has he talked to you about Hannah?" she asked as she leaned over and picked a piece of spinach out of Brennan's salad. She popped it into her mouth before chewing it quietly as she waited for Brennan to answer her question.

"We have touched base on it." Brennan stated, "It was difficult for him to explain."

Angela looked at Brennan, "Of course it probably was. He seemed to really love her."

"That's what I assumed too. Booth seems to require a committed relationship to be happy."

"Sweetie, most people do like a committed relationship," Angela explained adding a smile, "So you didn't meet with him why?" Angela asked softly not knowing if she could push the topic. Brennan lately was hot and cold when it came too Booth. In the past Angela could literally ask questions about Booth to Brennan until she was blue in the face and not get a straight answer. Since Brennan had returned she was sometimes willing to share more of her feelings with Angela. Angela did like this improvement in her best friend.

"He was meeting with a former mate…." Brennan explained, "So logically I thought that it wasn't right time for me to actually see him. I know that if I did go and see him I would be provoked to ask questions about Hannah. Booth has made it clear to me that he is not ready to explain his past with me."

"Did you share any of your feelings with him?" Angela asked, "You've told me that there was some things that you hadn't told him about you two either." Angela pointed out.

Brennan cringed, "He was extremely upset when we were discussing the subject. I did tell him that I eluded my feelings and used my dig to do so. I did apologize."

Angela looked at Brennan willingly, "Well there you go. That's a positive step."

"I did act irrationally by not meeting up with Booth." Brennan finally quickly realized as she picked at her salad, "I know it's irrational that I feel that way about the subject. I find now that I have met Hannah if I was back in DC while he was dating her it would be extremely difficult for me to compartmentalize my feelings." Brennan shook her head, "It's completely foolish and irrationally of me to think that way."

"Brennan." Angela stated trying to get Brennan's attention. Brennan looked up at Angela, "That isn't irrational or foolish. You and Booth were a couple, just not having sex," Angela began, "It means that you are finally accepting your true feelings for Booth. You aren't running away from them like you did two years ago."

"We were never a couple." Brennan quickly stated dismissing Angela's irrational comment. The two of them stayed silent for a moment. Brennan picked at her salad while Angela stole a few more pieces.

Brennan bit her bottom lip for a moment before breaking the silence, "Do you think I missed my chance with him?" she asked almost not audible. Angela literally wanted to jump up and down in her seat. This was a turning point in Booth and Brennan's relationship. They might actually get somewhere instead of dancing around each other like they had been for the past seven years. Angela for awhile thought it was amusing; all the sexual tension and flirting but now she just thought it was sad. The two of them had gone half way around the world to escape each other. They both were about to admit their feelings to each other. They were so close. They just had to do it.

Angela shook her head and sighed, "I can't be the judge of that Sweetie. The only one that knows the true answer to that is Booth." She explained, "You need to get to the bottom of what happened last night."

Brennan looked at her confused, "Last time I tried to get to the bottom of Booth's problem you made it clear that I had made a mistake. You are being very contradicting." Brennan explained.

"Just ask him about it." Angela stated, "Maybe not tonight though, he sounded a little drunk." Angela smiled, "This is a good thing."

Brennan wasn't sure if Angela was right about that. Brennan definitely didn't like the uncertain feelings she was having towards Booth. She was always certain of everything in her life. She had enough facts to back up her reasoning and logic. Her relationship with Booth was uncharted territory that she was uncertain how to navigate. She didn't like that feeling. It made her feel very uneasy.

**Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and story alerts! Hope everyone is enjoying it. Let me know what you think. Please R&R :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

BOOTH

The blaring sound of his alarm clock was so loud he could barely stand it. His ears were ringing and his head was pounding. He felt along blindly with his hand until he finally found the on/off button. He hit the button quickly. Perfect silence quickly returned to his bedroom. He opened one eye to see the time, 6 am. He rolled over hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep. When sleep didn't return to him, he decided he needed to get ready for the day ahead. He quickly sat up. That wasn't a good idea. The room went spinning.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath as he closed his eyes and rubbed his throbbing head.

The night came flooding back to him. He had drinks with Hannah. Too much to drink he realized: sensitivity to light, throbbing headache, his room spinning. He was definitely hungover. Great, he thought for a moment. Even though he felt terrible he was glad that his talk with Hannah went well. He had gotten all the answers that he had wanted from her. She never wanted to marry him. He finally knew that he didn't have to feel guilty or angry about Hannah anymore. She had moved on and now he in turn should too. He had too many unanswered questions until last night. Before that he wasn't too certain, now he was. He and Hannah never really had a future together. In a way he was glad that he didn't waste any more time with her. She had done him a favor by leaving him. It finally made him realize again that he only had real feelings towards Brennan. After coming to that realization he decided that moving quickly might cause him difficulty. He figured that moving at a speed fit for a turtle would be his best way to actually get out the door.

He took a long cold shower in an attempt to sober up, which didn't work as well as he had planned. He ran some gel through his short dark hair before dressing in his suit. The finishing touch before he was able to walk out the door was a pair of socks. He opened the drawer. Among all of the dull socks he found a pair of rainbow striped ones barely poking out in the back of the drawer. They still had the label and stickers on them. He pulled them out and ran his thumb over the soft colorful fabric. He thought about the last time that he had worn his multicolored socks. Through his drunken haze his last memory of wearing the socks surfaced. It was the last case the team had worked; the case about the hoarder. That was a melancholy case. They all had decided to leave and go their separate ways. He let out a sad sigh. He didn't even wear them when he returned to the FBI. He had gone back to wearing FBI standards, all boring colors. That could have been the army rubbing off too, having to wear uniforms and such. He ripped off the label and stickers before putting them on. He smiled looking down at his socks as he wiggled his toes. It felt good to have his socks back. This was the shaping of a new and improved Booth. For him it was liberating. He was finally free from his emotions with Hannah. It was a huge relief not to feel angry about it. Instead of slipping his now bright feet into his shiny black shoes he found his black Vans hidden in the back of his closet. His colorful socks and Vans were a pair. He couldn't wear one without the other. He slipped them on and grabbed two aspirin before gradually making his way to the door.

He left his sunglasses on as he made his way into the Jeffersonian. He didn't bother taking them off as he headed to the forensic lab. The sunlight shining through the various windows and skylights was more for his eyes to bear.

"You alright Booth?" Cam asked as she fell in step with him. They walked up to the forensic platform where Angela, Hodgins, and Daisy were standing doing various tasks. Cam slid her ID card through the lock before the familiar noise sounded allowing them to enter the platform.

"Why is it so bright in here?"he asked looking over at Cam, "I had a little too much to drink last night," Booth admitted noticing that Brennan wasn't on the platform. He looked towards her office but didn't see her.

Hodgins overheard, "You're hungover on a school day?" he questioned jokingly as he looked up from his high tech microscope.

"Can you all talk a little quieter? You don't have to yell." Booth winced, "Yeah not a great idea." he admitted noticing Brennan wasn't around, "Where's Bones?"

"I'm right here." Brennan called from behind Booth and Cam. All of them turned to see Brennan walk up the stainless steel steps to meet them.

Booth looked at her curiously, "Why were you MIA last night?" Booth asked looking over at her.

Brennan looked at him confused as she walked up next to Daisy, who was looking over some new remains that had arrived, "I don't know what MIA means."

"Missing in action," Booth confirmed looking at Brennan who didn't look up at him as they spoke. She pulled on a pair of medical gloves before she went to look over the remains.

"Why are you wearing your sunglasses inside?" Brennan asked looking up for a moment just to discover that he was wearing his Ray Bans.

"Booth got drunk on a school day." Hodgins joked again.

"You're suffering from alcohol poising," Brennan pointed out.

"It's not alcohol poising," Booth shook his head slowly; "I'm just a little drunk."

"Excessive alcohol consumption poisons the liver and depletes its supply of toxic reduction agents. This then causes the side effects that you are experiencing." Brennan described not looking up at Booth. Booth noticed this even if he was experiencing the depletion of whatever Bones called it. It was starting to agitate him.

"Was it a fun drunk or a hell with the world drunk?" Hodgins asked readjusting the microscope.

Booth leaned over one of the computer desks and rested his head on it moaning softly at the discomfort he was experiencing. He looked up to answer Hodgins's question, "Neither, it was more of a relief drunk." Booth explained setting his head back down on his forearm.

"Who did you have drinks with?" Cam asked playing with her ID that was in her hands. Booth was quiet for a couple seconds.

"Hannah." Brennan answered without looking up from the bone she was examining. The platform fell silent while all eyes turned to Brennan. She didn't notice. In unison four sets of eyes settled on Booth as they waited for an explanation.

Booth felt like he was going to puke. Even if he felt like vomiting all morning this would definitely send him over the edge. He looked at Brennan. So that was why she didn't show up at the Founding Fathers. She must have seen the two of them drinking together.

He was able to stand up slowly, "You saw Hannah last night?" he asked putting one hand on the stainless steel table to keep his balance.

Brennan looked up for a moment, "Yes, she almost ran into me coming out of the Founding Fathers. She informed me that you two were discussing your past relationship."

"We weren't getting back together." Booth assured everyone who was staring at him.

"I know how defensive you are when it comes to talking about Hannah. I felt that if I did come in and have drinks with you I would ask too many questions. Then you would get angry." Brennan explained looking up as she put her white latex gloved hands on the autopsy table.

Cam raised an eyebrow at Booth, "Booth, you should have informed us on this. You having drinks with Hannah is juicy information."

Booth sighed; he did not want Hannah to become the topic of conversation. He didn't like discussing past relationships with his friends. It made him feel uncomfortable. His friends knew this and loved to tease him about it. His cell phone started to ring in his pocket. _Amazing save!_ He thought to himself as he fished it out of his pocket. He glanced down at the caller id. He noticed it was the FBI.

"Booth," He answered like he always did. Booth spoke quickly to the person on the other end. A few key words were said that got Brennan's attention. She looked up intrigued at conversation.

"Alright." Booth stated, "We'll be right over." Booth slid his phone closed before looking up at Brennan and the rest of the squint squad, "Bones, two people arrived at the FBI who we will be very interested in talking to."

Brennan looked at him confused, "Who?" she asked pulling her gloves off and heading over to the stainless steel garbage can. She pressed the silver petal and dropped the gloves inside.

"The owners of that Slider horse you were petting the other day. Interested?" he questioned raising an eyebrow. He slipped his phone back into his pocket.

Brennan's eyes widened, "Very interested." She worked on the buttons on her navy blue lab coat. Within seconds she shrugged it off.

"Then let's hit it Bones." Booth commanded, "They came in on their own. I don't want to leave them waiting too long."

"I just need to stop in my office. Can I have a moment?" she asked Booth. She quickly went down the stairs and headed towards her office. Booth followed close behind her.

"You want to talk about it?" Booth asked as they walked into Brennan's office. He asked because he was slightly annoyed that Brennan was being weird about the whole situation. Brennan went behind her desk and pulled her plum trench coat off of the back of her chair. She came around and looked at Booth before noticing his colorful socks.

"Talk about the fact that you are wearing your gaudy socks again?" she asked looking at his bright socks then back up at his face. Booth looked at her confused. He thought they were talking about the Hannah situation. Apparently they were talking about his socks. They were slightly connected to each other.

"Um, sure." He said taken a back.

Brennan looked at him, "I'm assuming that wasn't what you were referring to by your expression."

"No, that's fine." Booth admitted trying to regain his composure, "I found a pair in the back of my sock drawer. I threw out all the rest of mine when we all left two years ago. What good were they going to do me army?"

"That's ridiculous." Brennan stated simply, "So after drinking excessively with Hannah you suddenly feel like you can wear garish socks again. It logically doesn't make any sense."

Booth smiled tightly, "Thanks for the support Bones." He said smugly, "It was something personal that I needed to do."

"They're just socks Booth." Brennan pointed out again. She noticed Booth looked slightly upset. She decided to try a different way of putting it, "Although to me they are just socks." She began softly, "I understand that they hold value to you. I'm sorry if I made you feel inadequate."

"I don't expect you to understand." Booth assured Brennan as they headed out of her office.

Brennan searched his face, "I would like you to explain it to me." She paused for a moment looking at him trying to distinguish the emotions he was feeling through his complex gaze, "When you're ready of course. I would listen." She assured him as she button up her coat. She tied the belt around her slender waist. She watched to see if Booth would reply when he didn't she added, "If it helps, I'm pleased that you are wearing your socks again," she stated enthusiastically, "You only need your cocky belt buckle and you'll be back to your old self."

Booth looked at her confused as they went through the various halls of the lab before getting out to the parking lot. Booth winced as the sunlight welcomed them. It was brighter out than earlier. He decided that getting drunk whether it was for fun, relief, or hell with the world it wasn't worth the payback the next day, "I don't even know where that belt buckle is." Booth finally admitted as he thought to where he actually had placed it before he went back to the army. He didn't even feel cocky anymore.

"You loved that belt buckle how could you have misplaced it?" Brennan questioned as Booth sped off towards the Hoover. Booth thought for a moment going over what Brennan had said. She did have a point. He didn't know how he had misplaced it. Maybe if they ever solved this case he would have time to look for it.

"I'll have to look for it." He said honestly as he looked in his blind spot before changing lanes.

Brennan looked over at Booth, "What do you think these owners want?" Brennan asked, "Do you think they have useful information for us?" Brennan questioned.

Booth shrugged looking over at Brennan, "Maybe, I'm hoping they do. Why else would they come in?" Booth asked as he put his right turn signal on to turn into the Hoover parking garage. Within minutes they were inside the Hoover building riding the elevator up to Booth's office.

"That horse like Bryce said was showing signs of lameness." Brennan pointed out as she flipped through the file again. She was making sure she was up to date on the case. The elevator doors slid open, "We need to ask them for the vet files."

"The horse is potentially up for insurance money. Maybe the killer of these people and horses caught wind of it and contacted them." Booth started to hypothesize weaving through multiple agents in suits.

"Conjecture." Brennan said simply not even giving Booth a chance to explain himself. She followed behind Booth as he made a clear path for her to follow.

Booth opened his mouth to speak, "I'm just saying."

"With no evidence." Brennan argued as she followed Booth.

Booth rolled his eyes walking slowly, "We know that there must be some connection."

Brennan shook her head, "We do not have enough evidence to support your theory."

"Just go with me on this one huh Bones?" Booth asked softly as he pulled open the glass door to his office. He allowed Brennan in first before he followed.

"Absolutely not." She disagreed as they noticed two people sitting in the chairs facing Booth's desk. Booth put his hand up to stop Bones as the man and woman turned towards the two of them.

"Hi…" Booth said holding his hand out for the couple. The two rose from the leather chairs to greet Booth and Brennan.

"My name is Special Agent Seeley Booth," he introduced himself with a smile before shaking their hands. He looked over at Brennan before mentioning to her, "This here is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute." He informed them as he walked behind his desk. He pulled back his chair as it rolled back, "Her team at the Jeffersonian is helping the FBI with this case."

"Hi." The two couple said in unison.

The short auburn haired woman spoke first, "My name is Jennifer Lutz." She spoke then looked at the dark blonde man that sat next to her, "This is my husband, Ken."

Booth leaned over his leather chair lacing his fingers together, "What can we help you with?" Booth asked looking at them curiously.

"We received a mysterious phone call last night." The woman's eyes darted back and forth between Brennan and Booth, "We saw all of the commotion on the news and decided that calling the FBI would be the right thing to do."

"The phone call came around six pm last night," Ken spoke softly.

Brennan looked at both of the owners, "What kind of injury did your horse sustain?"

Jennifer and Ken looked at her, "He fractured his P1." Jennifer spoke.

Booth looked confused, "What is that exactly?" he asked.

Brennan's eyes looked at him, "The P1 is part of the pastern bone." She described, "I have discovered the anatomy of the equine to be quite fascinating. Dr. Colfax has also helped me with the more perplexed areas."

"Anyways." Booth sighed looking back at Jennifer and Ken, "Did you save the message?" he asked pushing himself up off the chair.

Jennifer nodded pulling her smart phone from her pocket, "It sounds like a computer. Almost like the caller was trying to disguise their voice." Jennifer handed the phone to Booth.

"Can we keep this?" Booth asked, "We have someone at the Jeffersonian that could possible get a voice from the message."

Jennifer nodded, "Anything that will help this case."

"Did you two return the phone call?" Brennan asked leaning up against the file cabinet that was in the back of Booth's office.

Ken and Jennifer shook their heads, "No, we just thought we would give you two a heads up. Whoever this was seemed quite certain they were going to try and take Slider. They assured us that we would receive the insurance money. They also wanted us to put ten percent of the money re receive from Slider into an off shore account." Ken admitted leaning back in the leather chair.

"We'll look into it." Booth assured them as he walked to the door. Jennifer and Ken slowly got up from their chairs, "If there is anything else we can help with this case please let us know."

"Could you send Slider's vet records to the Jeffersonian?" Brennan asked softly handing them her card with the lab's address, "That would be extremely helpful."

"Sure thing." Ken assured taking the card from Brennan.

"Thanks." Booth said playing with the cell phone in his hands. Once Ken and Jennifer walked out Booth looked at Brennan. His eyes lit up with excitement, "I was right!"

Brennan looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?" she questioned searching his smiling face for an explanation.

"It's all about insurance money." Booth emphasized, "Two for the gut. Zero for the scientist!" Booth exclaimed.

"Two for the gut and two for the scientist, we did come up with a murder weapon. We also found DNA and particulates," Brennan sighed shaking her head, "So what do you advise that we do?" she asked putting her hands into the pocket of her plum trench coat.

"We need to get this to Angela." Booth informed her, "Then I believe were going to have a stake out."

Brennan winced, "A stake out?" she asked, "Is that really necessary?" she asked. Booth knew she didn't like them.

"We could possible stop another horse or person getting killed." Booth admitted adjusting the holster on his hip. He knew Brennan wouldn't be able to pass that up.

Brennan put a loose piece of hair behind her ear, "Under those circumstances that is the only rational decision."

"You lived in the desert for two years in a tent." Booth started to explain, "And you don't want to go on a stake out with me."

Brennan shook her head, "We always have a disagreement."

Booth laughed, "Yeah, remember when we were going over all of the creepy guys you dated?" he joked readjusting his crimson tie.

"It's offending that you find my past relationships amusing." Brennan decided.

Booth went up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close in a friendly manner, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Bones."

Brennan looked at him not convinced.

"You have dated some winners though." He jeered.

Brennan looked up him confused, "You just said I dated unpleasant men and then you call them winners. I'm confused." She confessed.

"I was being sarcastic."

**Next chapter is going to be a good one! Sorry for the delay in updating. From here on out I'll probably be updating every other day or every two days. Please R&R and let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of course!**

**Sorry for the delay! I know it's been too long.**

BOOTH & BRENNAN

Haywood Farms was quiet when Booth pulled up to the gated farm. The night watchmen for the night allowed them in. Booth drove slowly down the now familiar drive to where the training barn was located. Booth drove around to the back of arena. Bryce met them outside where he opened the massive door to allow them in.

"Why are we going into the arena?" Brennan questioned as Booth pulled inside the spacious arena and over the freshly dragged sand. Booth turned the SUV around so it was facing the door Bryce was closing. He shifted into park and turned off the bright lights before looking over at Brennan, "It's a stakeout Bones. We need to hide the truck. Otherwise it's going to blow our cover." Booth explained opening the door and getting out. Brennan did the same. The slamming of the SUV's doors echoed loudly against the arena walls. Brennan walked to the front of the Sequoia where Booth was already standing, "That's a logical explanation. But what if we need to pursue someone?" she questioned struggling to walk in the sand with her designer boots.

"That's why I'm facing the door," He then pulled a remote out of his jacket pocket, "The door has a remote. Brilliant right?" Booth pointed out with a smile, "I might not have the brains you do but I'm good at this part."

Brennan scrunched up her face as she disagreed and went to speak, "You don't need to try and prove that you're smart. I figured out a long time ago that you aren't as intelligent as I am."

Booth looked down for a moment. Brennan noticed she had hurt his feelings, "What I said is true….but sounded wrong. I should have said that I don't care how unintelligent you are….is that any better?" she asked trying to make it sound a little less harsh. She realized that she shouldn't have said anything at all.

"No, Not at all."

"Let me try a different explanation. There are people who are highly intelligent like me." She started to explain, "But there is also a different quality. It's the ability to use intelligence. That's what you have." She winced hoping it would make him feel better, "Like pulling into this arena, for example."

"So after that hurtful attempt at trying to save my feelings you've decided this idea was a good one?"

Brennan nodded, "I comply."

Booth sighed; he knew Bones didn't mean to make him feel bad. He shouldn't let her words take such an effect on him, "Thanks Bones."

"That's why we make such a good team." Brennan decided, "Wouldn't you agree?" she questioned.

Booth smiled softly, "I do agree with that."

Bryce joined them, "You two think you can catch this bad guy?" he asked.

"We don't know if it's a male. It could very well be a female," Brennan responded correcting Bryce's comment.

Bryce looked at her confused before looking over at Booth, "Is she serious?"

Booth nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Bryce still looked at them dumbfounded.

"Jennifer and Ken Lutz came to the FBI today to inform us they had gotten a call about their horse Slider." Booth explained to Bryce.

Bryce ran a hand through his hair. Booth noticed he had gotten a few grays since this investigation started, "I was afraid that was going to happen. He was just as good as Rooster." He looked at Brennan and then at Booth, "My fiancé set up two cots in the stall next to Slider. There's a viewing room looking out over the area with a bathroom and couches. I just thought that you two would want to be next to Slider." Bryce implied as he lead the way back towards the aisle where Slider was located. He slid the wooden door opened and allowed Booth and Brennan in before closing it behind him, "Jennifer dropped off Slider's vet files today." Bryce went over to the tack room and disappeared for a moment. When he reappeared he had a file in his hand. He handed it over to Brennan, "I assume you would get the most out of this. All of Dr. Cartwright's files are in there."

Brennan flipped it open and started to read over some of the papers set inside, "Thank you." Brennan said looking up for a brief moment as she was quickly lost in the material the file held.

"Thanks Bryce," Booth added, "We'll give you a call if we need anything."

Bryce smiled, "Sure thing. Anything to help you catch this asshole, he's making my life a living hell. Killing two of my best horses and working on one of my up and coming is killing my business." He said before heading off.

"Bryce!" Brennan called looking up from the file, "I have one question."

Booth looked at Brennan surprised. What could she possibly have found with looking at the file in literally a millisecond? Bryce turned on the heel of his cowboy boot and looked back at the two of them, "Shoot." He demanded waiting to hear what Brennan had to say.

"Do you know a veterinarian by the name of Duane Colfax?" Brennan questioned as she closed the file. She kept her index finger in the middle of the papers as if she was holding her spot.

Bryce furrowed his brow for a moment, "He might have been a vet at one of the competitions." He stated, "I have never met him personally. What's up?" he asked looking interested in what Brennan had brought up.

Brennan shook her head, "Nothing in particular." She dismissed Bryce before looking over at Booth. Booth noticed that Brennan had found something. He knew that face.

"Alright," he said heading back towards the big house at the front of the property.

Booth leaned in, "What did you find?" Booth asked quietly since Bryce was still in earshot.

"Nothing really particular, like I said to Bryce." Brennan admitted again, "I just noticed that Slider was checked by a veterinarian while they were competing in Kentucky." Brennan stated pointing to the spot on Slider's records, "I recall Dr. Colfax speaking about a competition he was at in Kentucky."

Booth looked at her confused. He was trying to catch on to what Brennan was getting at, "So…"

Brennan looked at him with fascination in her eyes, "Dr. Colfax might know more about this case than he's informing us about."

Booth smiled, "So you think the horse doctor might be in on it?" he questioned feeling slightly intrigued himself.

"The proper term is a veterinarian." Brennan corrected with a smile, "But besides that yes."

"Same thing." Booth muttered, "We'll have to get in touch with Dr. Colfax when we get back from this stakeout." Booth informed Brennan. She put the file down on one of the cots before heading out again to look at Slider. His head hung low as he dozed over the Dutch door. He heard Brennan walk up to him. He opened his eyes and his ears perked forward. He let out a low welcoming knicker as Brennan let her hand rest on his shiny copper neck. Brennan noticed his halter was off. That could be a good thing. It wasn't on his stall either. So whoever was watching them would be at a disadvantage.

"You're a very nice horse to look at." Brennan cooed as she patted his short but soft coat. He turned his head towards her and nudged her slightly in her stomach; "Hey!" she called laughing, "This is a new coat!" He turned his head away from her as she playfully scolded him. He shook his head and neck sending his long and flowing mane in all different directions.

Booth came out of the viewing room to see Brennan playing with the horse again. She looked so happy. He was surprised how impersonal she came off to some, but put her in front of that horse she became a different person. Booth walked up to the other side of Slider and put his hand on his muscular neck, "You really like this horse huh?" Booth asked softly searching Brennan's smiling face.

Brennan looked up from the horse, "I find these animals quite fascinating. They're magnificent."

Booth dug around in his FBI jacket pocket and pulled out a red and white striped round peppermint. He had picked it up coming out of the Founding Fathers the previous night. It crackled and crinkled when he played with it in his fingers. Slider perked his ears up and moved his lips as Booth tempted him with the mint. Booth unwrapped it sliding the crinkling clear wrapper back in his coat pocket.

Brennan's eye widened, "We shouldn't feed him." Brennan advised, "We don't know if that would hurt his feeding schedule."

Booth shrugged and a cocky smile appeared on his face that Brennan couldn't resist, "I won't tell if you don't." he said with a wink.

"Are you sure?" Brennan hesitated looking at Booth and down at the peppermint.

"People give horses peppermints all the time." Booth concluded, he liked how Brennan always had to go by the rules. It was a part of her personality.

"Can I feed him?" she asked Booth politely.

Booth smiled, "Sure thing Bones." He played with it before going to hand it to Brennan. He then pulled away for a moment, "Do you know how to hand feed a horse?" he asked.

Brennan looked up at him confused, "Is there a proper way to feed a horse that I'm not aware of?" she asked perplexed at the question Booth had asked, "Are you trying to make me feel like I am unable to feed a horse so you can?" she questioned accusingly totally serious.

Booth had to laugh and Brennan's comment. She was so cute when she didn't understand how to do something. He knew it was difficult for her to come to terms that she didn't know everything. He knew it drove her crazy, even if she was able to hide it well.

"No Bones."

Brennan folded her arms across her chest. She didn't know if Booth was messing with her or it he was being honest.

"Didn't your parents ever take you to a petting zoo?" Booth asked softly, "Pops would take me and my brother to one all the time."

"Will you demonstrate?"

Booth smiled, "Sure thing. Can I have your hand?" he asked gently. He didn't know if Brennan was going to allow it. Slider was now getting impatient. He was nudging Booth trying to get his attention.

Brennan was reluctant for a moment before she slowly moved her hand towards Booth. Booth touched her hand that was in a soft fist. Brennan's breath caught in her throat as Booth's touch caught her off guard. Her heart rate started to increase. No matter how she tried to rationalize her thoughts and emotions she couldn't slow her pulse down.

Booth tried to stay focus on the task at hand. He was going to show Brennan how to hand feed a horse. As he touched her hand he felt all those old feelings come back. His memory flashed back to the night outside the Hoover. He dismissed the ending of that night before it brought back too many sad memories. The other flashback that came back was their night outside of the bar when they worked their first case together.

"Booth." Brennan commented bringing Booth back to the present.

He cleared his throat spreading her fingers, "You need to lay your hand flat." He instructed.

Brennan did as she was told, "Is this correct?" she asked looking at her flat palm and fingers before looking back at Booth.

Booth nodded, "Yeah, just like that." He then laid the peppermint on the middle of her palm, "Now just let him take it off your hand."

Booth noticed how reluctant Brennan was, "He's not going to bite you." He joked.

Brennan was surprised how Booth was able to understand what she was thinking, even if it was the whole body language thing. She trusted Booth. So with his word she let Slider lip the peppermint off her palm. His short whiskers on his muzzle tickled Brennan's palm, "His muzzle tickles." She laughed as she took her hand away from Slider's mouth. Slider's powerful jaws crunched down on the mint. Within seconds he swallowed it. He let out a satisfying sigh before heading to munch on some green hay that was near the back of his stall.

"Should we go check out our cots?" Booth asked jokingly, "I'm sure it's going to be better than the Four Seasons."

"I don't know what that means."

Booth nodded, "I was just making a joke." He assured her as they headed into the stall next to Slider. Booth went in and sat down on the cot that was nearest to the door. He sat down and leaned up against the stall wall. Brennan sat down on the cot across from Booth.

"What do we do now?" Brennan asked as she laid the file she had received from Bryce down underneath her cot.

"Why don't you ask me the question that's on your mind?" Booth offered hinting to the Hannah situation.

Brennan knew Booth was extremely talented when it came to reading people. She did have questions about what happened between him and Hannah. She had been thinking about it since it was brought up at the Jeffersonian. She remembered that before her dig she was able to mask her facial expressions better than she could now. She didn't like that Booth was able to notice. It made her feel like she couldn't keep things to herself. She didn't like how her face gave away how she was feeling, "Nothing I would like to share." She stated trying to get the subject off of her.

"You're like an open book, Bones." Booth pointed out, "At least since you got back from your dig."

Brennan searched his deep brown eyes, "I don't know what that means."

"You know how I said I was angry before?" Booth questioned softly, as he hinted about the Hannah subject. He didn't know if there was ever a right time to talk about Hannah. He did know there was really never a right time to talk about intense feelings with Brennan. He just had to jump head first into the unknown. At least she couldn't run away this time. They were stuck at the barn until dawn.

Brennan nodded slowly. She wasn't sure what Booth was getting at. She understood it probably had something to do with Hannah. Booth always randomly jumped into conversations when it was about Hannah or them. She decided that he didn't know how else to approach the subject.

"You know what we're talking about here, right?" he asked looking into her amazing blue eyes.

Brennan nodded again, "I'm not certain but I do have an idea where this conversation is going. Please continue."

Booth took in a deep breath. He decided that he needed to word this conversation carefully if Brennan was going to be able to handle it. He was good at reading people, hell that was his job. He felt that Brennan would be more open to this subject.

"Hannah is a news reporter. I believe I told you that before." Booth began slowly, "So when I saw her that day we pulled the horses out of the water I was confused. I had feelings of rage and sadness. I had a lot of unanswered questions. She asked me out for dinner or drinks. I didn't decline; I said I would call her." Booth continued as he tried to read Brennan's face. Her face stayed consistent, she didn't show emotion she just listened intently, "Last night she found me."

"At the Founding Fathers of course." Brennan chimed in folding her hands in lap.

Booth nodded, "Yeah, she sat down and we had a few drinks. She asked me how I was and how I was dealing with being back in the field. You know the usual thing."

Brennan nodded she was listening carefully. She was going to say something but she wanted Booth to finish.

"She told me that she was sorry for the way she left things with me. She knew she was wrong about how she handled our situation. She was mad at me for how I changed so quickly and how she couldn't fix it." Booth explained grabbing a piece of hay off the floor. He began to play with it in his hands. It was an excuse to look away from Brennan for a moment.

"So I asked her the one questioned that had been bothering me the whole time since her and I broke up." Booth admitted, "I always wondered what if….." he paused for a moment looking up at Brennan and then back down at the piece of hay in his hands, "What if I was to ask her to marry me? Would she have accepted? Would she have declined?"

"I assumed your relationship with Hannah would have come to that question." Brennan explained, "You need a stable, committed relationship to be happy. Usually marriage is involved with that." Brennan paused, "So did you ask?"

Booth nodded, "She said no." Booth smiled looking up at Brennan.

Brennan was extremely confused now. How could someone like Booth be happy, or at least show signs of happiness when his former mate would have declined marriage.

"Now I am confused." Brennan admitted pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

Booth laughed, "Because she and I were never meant to be together. Of course back then if I would have proposed and she would have said no I would have been devastated. Now that I know she would have said no, I'm relieved."

Brennan was still slightly confused, "So you're not angry anymore?" she asked

"That's right. I was able to let go of Hannah….for good."

Brennan smiled, "Well that is very good news."

Booth returned the smile and leaned back against the stall wall once again. He thought how good it felt to finally get it out in the open with Brennan. He knew now that there was nothing holding him back anymore when it came to his feelings for her. He was never going to run away from those feelings again. He was going to have to let Brennan be the one to make the decision on their relationship though. It was her turn to share. They were quiet for a few moments. Brennan enjoyed the silence. While it made Booth uncomfortable.

"Well remember when I told you I used the dig to elude my feelings?" Brennan asked quietly.

Booth nodded, he didn't know if he should say something or let Brennan continue. He opted to let her continue.

"Well that is true. When you revealed your feelings for me I was apprehensive. I didn't know how to react." She confessed honestly. She was being honest. She remembered that she was terrified. She never thought someone, let alone Booth, would have ever had those strong feelings for her. Her only response was to run. Where better to run to than Ethiopia? She would be in the middle of the desert where her only communication with the outside world would be a satellite phone.

"While on the dig I did learn about myself. More than I wish to share." She admitted with a half smile, "But the feelings that I had for you would resurface continuously. The rational part of me thought that I could possibly be out of my mind. I thought about you frequently. When our calls were sporadic and then we never talked I longed to hear your voice. I wanted to talk about the cases you were working on. I remember one night I was lying awake after a hopeless night of trying to fall asleep. I thought that I may have missed my chance." She finally realized letting out a huge breath of relief. Those words were something she never thought she would admit out loud to herself or to the man they were directed towards, "I had a revelation; I didn't want to have regrets." She looked at him straight in the eyes. This moment was hard for her. She learned from Booth how important eye contact was when trying to make a point, "I'm regretful for running away." She finally admitted, those words scared her. She always thought that Booth would be there for her no matter what. When she found out he was with Hannah she had feelings their relationship would never be the same.

Booth started to speak but she mentioned for him to stop him. She needed to finish this, "I've improved since the night outside the Hoover. I'm stronger than I was before."

"A day could come when I'm strong enough to let go the rest of my doubts; maybe then we could try and be together." Brennan offered.

Booth looked at her with a mischievous smile, "I'm going to write down a date." He said pulling out his small pad of paper and a pen, "You should do the same." He instructed handing Brennan a pen and a piece of paper.

Brennan took the paper and looked at him puzzled, "Why?"

"Because when I was younger and when I wanted something really bad I would write it down on a piece of paper and then burn it." Booth explained trying to make Brennan understand, "It was then bound that my wish would come true."

Brennan laughed, "It's just smoke Booth. They're particulates with no special powers." She explained trying to subdue her laughing. She didn't want to hurt Booth's feelings.

"Then what do we have to lose?" he questioned writing down his date down on the piece of paper. He didn't write down a date instead he wrote, _soon. _He folded the piece of paper and waited for Brennan to finish hers. He was surprised that she actually went along with his idea.

Brennan looked down at her piece of paper and rolled her eyes. They were hidden by her bangs so Booth couldn't see. She still couldn't believe she was doing this. Maybe it was because she wanted it really to happen. She wanted to be with Booth. She just knew that now wasn't the right time to be with him. She knew herself well enough that she would know when she was ready. She wrote down December 5, 2011. She folded the piece of paper and handed Booth the pen back, "Now what?" she asked.

Booth leaned over on his left hip as he reached into his right pocket and pulled out his gold square lighter that he always had on him, "We're going to burn them."

"We're in a stable. There are too many flammable objects in this facility." Brennan instructed.

Booth got up from his cot, "Let's go into the aisle on the cobblestone." He offered. Brennan followed him out. He flipped the top on his lighter and lit the flame, "Ready on three." Booth instructed putting his piece of paper up near the flame.

"On three or after three?" Brennan asked

Booth shook his head, "Let's just go together."

He looked at Brennan and smiled, "One." Booth began.

Brennan joined in and together they said, "Two. Three." Brennan put her folded paper into the flame on three while Booth was a little late.

"I think I humped the gun." Brennan admitted as she pulled hers out of the flame. He's burned quickly and she blew out the rest of it.

Booth's burned a little slower. He blew out the rest of it and corrected Bones, "You mean jump the gun."

Brennan smiled acknowledging that she made a mistake.

"So know it's out in the universe." Brennan joked, "I'm sure now it will come true."

Booth laughed, "You're being sarcastic."

Brennan shrugged, "I thought I would give it a try."

"Well don't quit your day job." Booth admitted putting the lighter back in his pocket.

Brennan's smile faded, "What you're really saying is I shouldn't try being sarcastic. I'm not very good at it. I can tell by your facial expression."

Booth nodded, he knew that Brennan would understand it.

Brennan walked in back to her cot. She sat down before lying down on her back. Booth laid down on his and rolled over on his side so he could face Brennan, "You okay Bones?" he asked fixing his pillow. Brennan didn't look over at him. She stared at the ceiling of the barn, "Yes Booth. I'm just thoughtful." Brennan took off her shoes and cracked and stretched her feet.

"You think this guy will show up tonight?" Booth asked still looking over at Bones.

Brennan pushed her bangs off of her face, "I can't foretell the future Booth."

Booth nodded, "Right." He should have known better that she wouldn't even try to take a guess on whether or not the guy would show up.

The two of them were silent for a very long time. Booth had even started to doze off when he heard a creak of the front entrance to the barn. Was the noise his unconscious or was someone there with them?

**Again, my apologies for the long delay! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please R&R, thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Better late than never right? Sorry for the really really late delay! I blame college. **

**To wondering minds, as of right now the story is taking place in late September 2011. **

**Enjoy!**

BOOTH

The creaking sound happened again. As if the door was closing behind the intruder. Booth didn't know if it was real or part of a dream that he had begun while dozing off. His military instincts started to kick in; now he was alert. He tried to focus his eyes in the darkness of the barn. He checked his holster to make sure his gun was ready if needed.

"Bones." Booth whispered hastily. He sat up quickly but quietly. He watched the stall door before looking back at Brennan for a quick moment. His heart started to race; this could be it. They might be within feet of a person and horse murderer.

"Huh?" Brennan asked quietly as she sounded to be woken up from sleeping. He was relieved that he was able to stay awake, or close to it.

Booth stayed crouched down as he made his way over to Brennan, "Did you hear that noise?" he asked trying to make out Brennan's face in the darkness.

"I recall hearing a sound." Brennan whispered. They both listened for a moment before Brennan spoke again, "Who do you think it is?"

Booth shrugged in the darkness. He had no idea. He was hoping it was someone that he would be able to take in for questioning. Even better would be the actual murderer. He had learned over the years never to get his hopes up until the actual murder was behind bars.

"How do you want to go about this?" Brennan questioned softly as she tried to keep her voice down. She tried to search his face in the darkness for an answer.

"We should wait until they get a little closer. See if we can get a face." Booth explained undoing the guard on his gun. He didn't know who they were about to encounter. He needed to make sure he was ready; he needed to protect himself and Brennan. He had to admit he was a little nervous. He hadn't encountered a real potential threat on this case yet. He was hoping he was still able to pull it off. Moments from working cases with Agent Briggs flashed back. He closed his eyes dismissing those thought before they could cause real harm. He was getting better at handling his emotions when it came to Agent Briggs. He still didn't trust himself to get too caught up in the emotions brought on by the flashbacks.

"I'm going to head for the stall door and out into the aisle way." Booth instructed, "If I find the bastard I'll take em down." Booth confirmed his eyes darting towards the door. The barn was quiet after the final creak of the door. He listened intently for any faint noises that could tip off where the intruder had wander off to.

"What do you want me to do?" Brennan asked following Booth's eyes to the door before meeting his gaze. Booth was annoyed with how Brennan needed to protect Booth. He was suppose to protect Brennan, not the other way around. He knew she was doing it to be helpful but he didn't like that she couldn't just let him do his job. Maybe he should have refrained from telling Brennan about Agent Briggs. He stopped his thought; he hadn't really told her anything. It was Hacker and Sweets that had threw hints at her. He promised himself in the near future he would finally tell her about it.

"You stay near the door." Booth instructed putting a trained finger on the trigger. He was ready to pull it in a moment's notice, "If they come near you call for me or take them down."

Brennan shook her head, "I don't have a gun…" she protested implying that Booth really should allow her to carry a weapon.

Booth sighed, "Just use your self defense." Booth knew Brennan was going to keep bringing up this topic until she was actually able to carry a weapon. Maybe if he did take her to the shooting range and helped her she might be able to carry a weapon. Again, might he thought to himself. He wasn't sure if that would be a good idea or not. Maybe after they got this person in custody they could touch on the subject again.

Brennan sighed annoyed but she finally agreed. Booth quietly but swiftly made it towards the door. He let his eyes adjust in the very dimly lit aisle before looking around. There was no one in the aisle. He kept this back towards the stalls as he advanced towards the sound of the creaking door. His heart raced as he tried to find the intruder. He tried to calm it. It wasn't the normal heart racing he encountered during a pursuit. His heart was pounding because he was nervous about how this was going to unfold. He hadn't been in the field in a year. He was apprehensive on if he was as good as he used to be, before the agent Briggs situation. He looked back to noticed Brennan's figured in the doorway of the stall behind him. Booth turned his attention back to the intruder. He heard footsteps towards the arena door. Booth noticed the tall, slim figure pausing before walking towards the office. Booths heart was pounding more than before now. It was so quiet he could almost hear it pounding through his chest. He waited until the person entered the room. Booth went to the doorway and blocked off the exit. He raised his gun and pointed it towards the person.

"Stop where you are!" Booth yelled forcefully.

The person looked up and paused; with the gun still pointed at the person in the darkness Booth flipped the light switch next to the door. The bright light flooded the room. The person now came into full view. It was a young woman. She held her hands up in the air. Her whole body was shaking like a leaf. Her eyes darted from Booth's gun to his face.

"Who are you?" Booth demanded still holding the gun towards the nervous woman.

"M..m..my name is Rebec- Rebecca." She stammered her voice shaking so badly she was barely able to get the words out.

"What are you doing here?" Booth demanded looking the green eyed girl straight in the eyes.

"Can you put your gun down?" she asked softly, "I'm a groom here. I forgot my purse." She explained as she slowly crouched down.

"Don't move!" Booth demanded fixing his gun ready to shoot. Booth heard someone walk in behind him. He was familiar with the footsteps, it was Brennan.

Brennan moved in as Booth readjusted his gun, "Bones, what are you doing?"

Brennan stepped out in front of the barrel of Booth's gun, "She's telling the truth. Do you remember when Gene told us about Rebecca showing those two men around?" she asked stepping in between the gun and Rebecca.

"I had nothing to do with those horses going missing." Rebecca broke in timidly, "I'll answer any questions you have for me." She admitted her hands still up in the air.

Brennan eyed Booth, "See I told you." Brennan assured him, "Can you please put your gun down? You're making me uncomfortable." She stated honestly, it wasn't like Brennan to stand in front of a loaded weapon like that. Through all of the adrenaline running through his veins he noticed that was another thing that changed about Brennan. She was acting more on impulse than thinking everything through like the scientific method. She was going with her instincts. Booth had to admit he liked that change in Brennan.

Booth sighed putting his gun back in the holster. He put the safety on before speaking, "We will need to bring you in for questioning." Booth assured the still shaking girl.

She nodded putting her hands forward, "Do you need to cuff me?" she asked timidly.

Booth shook his head, "Not needed unless you decide not to cooperate."

Rebecca returned her hands to her side. She slowly crouched down to get her purse. She watched Booth making sure he wasn't going to pull out his gun again, "I will cooperate without a problem."

The three of them walked towards the car. Booth put the blonde haired groom into the back seat before shutting the door. Booth noticed the complex look on Brennan's face, "What's bugging you?"

"I don't understand why you were so hard on that girl." Brennan explained, "I used to be the one that never trusted anyone. You're the one that used your intelligence to find out if someone was lying or not. I feel uncomfortable with the fact that I'm more willing to trust someone than you are." She explained, "Will you ever explain to me what happened to you and Agent Briggs?" Brennan questioned. Booth was upset with the fact that Brennan brought up the whole Grant Briggs situation again. He would tell her when he was ready. What didn't she understand about that? He was frustrated about how he handled the situation with Rebecca. Brennan had been right; he was a little intense with the groom. He used to know in a few moments if the person was lying or not. Why was he having such a hard time understanding people? Why was he not able to get his head back in the game? He sighed before trying to come up with the right words to say to Brennan.

"I'm sorry Bones." He started to say, "It's going to take me some time to adapt to changes. I'm sorry if it's hard for you to work around. "

"It's okay Booth." She tried to reassure him, "It's just hard for me to be the people person as you put it." She sighed, 'I'm cold hard facts. I am not a cold fish, but I am not as personable as you are. It's a challenge for me to try and be that."

"Should we see if we get any further on this case with Rebecca?" Booth asked going to open up the driver side door. Brennan nodded, "I'm finding this case is irritating. We have usually solved two murders by now."

"It's our first case back Bones. We need some time to get back in the swing of things." Booth explained, he was reassuring her along with himself. This case hadn't been an easy one. He had to admit that not being shot at or kidnapped was an upside.

"That is a reasonable explanation." Brennan accepted what Booth had said as she headed over to the passenger side door. Booth settled into his leather seat while Brennan closed her door and fastened her seatbelt. He put the car in reverse and headed off to the Hoover.

_The Hoover Building_

Booth and Brennan sat down in front of Rebecca. Rebecca was still shaking while she sat in the cold hard chair. Booth had already asked multiple questions and hadn't gotten any answers that were helping them get further in this case. Booth sat back and blew out a heavy breath. He was irritated. They had gotten the wrong person again. The FBI had agents stationed at Haywood Farms while Booth and Brennan were interrogating Rebecca. Booth and Brennan looked up when there was a tap on the double sided mirror.

"We'll be right back, Rebecca." Booth instructed the nervous woman while he pushed his chair back. He opened the door and let Brennan out first before he followed her. They entered the room behind the mirror. A FBI agent that Brennan hadn't seen before stood with Sweets. The agent looked at Booth and then at Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan, there is a man that would wish to speak to you in Booth's office."

Booth looked at both of them taken a back, "What do you mean there is a man in my office that wants to speak to Dr. Brennan?" he asked harshly.

The agent shrugged, "He went to the Jeffersonian, where he was informed that Dr. Brennan was with you. I assume the information he has was too good to wait."

Brennan headed for the door leaving Booth discussing the reasons why there was someone to see her in his office.

"Bones!" Booth called behind her, "Wait up."

Brennan paused for a moment obviously annoyed with Booth. Once he caught up with her she began to walk again, "What's wrong Bones?" he asked softly as they weaved through other agents to his office.

"I'm irritated with the fact that you don't appreciate people coming to your office that are here to see me." Brennan began, "We are partners. You know that the possibility of this happening is highly likely."

"I just find it weird." Booth admitted shrugging, "You know it's not every day that someone looking for me wonders into your office." Booth explained.

"You're over reacting," Brennan explained as they headed into Booth's office. To Brennan and Booth's surprise it was Dr. Colfax. He had a multiple files in his hands. His salt and pepper hair was tousled in multiple directions. His usually trimmed beard was longer than before.

"Dr. Colfax?" Brennan questioned her blue eyes searching his green ones through his rimless glasses.

"I was going through my paper work and came across something very fascinating." He stated his breath shallow. Booth knew this was a sign that he had come across something that could possibly be detrimental for him.

"What is it?" Brennan questioned as she came up next to the veterinarian. He was shuffling through papers that he had placed on Booth's desk.

Dr. Colfax looked up at Booth, "Sorry for taking up your desk." He apologized before making eye contact with Brennan, "I worked on all of the horses that came up missing." He finally admitted. He nervously readjusted his glasses before running a hand through his already messy hair, "I know this make me look like the prime subject." He confessed, "You have to understand that I had no doing in this."

Brennan picked up the files Dr. Colfax put at the top. She skimmed through all of them. The veterinarian was right. He had worked on all of these horses at some point. Some of his notes even noted that he had spoke to Dr. Cartwright days before he was killed. They discussed the treatment of Slider and The Chica mare. Brennan looked up and him and sighed, "Did agent Booth here inform you about the case prior to you joining the investigation?"

Booth looked at Brennan annoyed. Why would Brennan even ask that? Did she really think that he wasn't capable of doing his job properly?

Dr. Colfax shook his head, "Absolutely not. If I was told about the horses I would have put two and two together. I was too busy trying to pass your ridiculous amount of tests of my intelligence. I have bent over backwards to please you. You're not the only brilliant person in the world, Dr. Brennan." He shot back at Brennan.

Brennan looked at the veterinarian slightly disapproving. Booth had to stifle a laugh. Brennan was rarely caught speechless. He took in the moment before deciding he should take control of the situation.

Booth jumped in quickly, "Dr. Colfax, Dr. Brennan here is always like that with a new team member. You shouldn't feel upset about it." He was trying to defend Brennan. He knew how she operated; sometimes it took people a while to figure her out.

"I'm not upset about that, at least not anymore." He defended, "I'm upset that I didn't know the horses I was identifying."

"If you are as brilliant as you describe yourself to be, you should have….." she paused for a moment, "as you say put two and two together." Brennan shot back in the only way Brennan could.

Booth got in between Brennan and Dr. Colfax because there was soon to be a doctor to doctor spat.

"I wouldn't like to say this but this makes you our number one suspect. You talked to the victim days before he disappeared." Booth started to explain, "We'll have to keep you in for questioning."

"Haven't I bent over backwards enough for you two?" Dr. Colfax asked.

Brennan looked at him perplexed, "I don't know what that means." Brennan announced, "But you're height indicates that bending over backwards would be highly unlikely."

Booth and Dr. Colfax looked at Brennan. Brennan caught on, "You mean metaphorically." Brennan acknowledged.

"He meant, Bones that he believes he has done more than his fair share to help us with this case." Booth explained before getting back on point, "Do you know anyone else that had access to these files?"

"Just my assistant, she does all of my paperwork. She doesn't know anything about horses though." Dr. Colfax explained quickly.

"Well stay around, Doc." Booth assured the vet, "We might be calling you in for further questioning."

"If I did this to these horses why would I come to you about it?" Dr. Colfax asked showing the two of them the files again. He was trying to justify his reasoning, "I love horses and helping them."

"You're trying to get us to look in a different direction." Booth retorted putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well I won't be going anywhere. It wasn't me that did this."

Booth shrugged, "Good to hear. We'll be in touch."

Colfax took a heavy sigh before dropping the heavy files on the desk. He rushed past Booth and Brennan in a hurried fashion before disappearing towards the elevators. As Booth watched Dr. Colfax disappear he had an idea. He rushed over to his desk and starting typing away as fast as his single finger typing could.

"Booth, what are you doing?" Brennan asked trying to understand why he had gotten so rushed over his computer keyboard.

"I'm running a background check on the doc."

"Didn't the FBI do that before you put him on the case?" Brennan asked. She was almost certain the FBI ran background checks on everyone that came onto cases with them.

Booth looked up from the bright computer screen, "Maybe we missed something. Or the FBI missed something."

Brennan looked at him skeptically, "You really think they would miss something big like that? That's highly improbable."

Booth walked out of his office to the printer across the hall Brennan followed him, "It's not going to hurt if we look at it again, right?" Booth asked Brennan as he whisked the white pages from the printer.

"No it will not." Brennan complied, "I just see it improbable that they would miss something like that."

Booth handed the papers to Brennan, "Maybe a fresh pair of eyes would be better." He offered as Brennan took the papers. Brennan started to skim over them as she sank down in one of Booth's soft leather chairs across from his desk. She read everything in detail. She saw where he went to school, Cornell University, graduating at the top of his class. Brennan raised an impressive eyebrow at the file. He had also been involved in many research projects on laminitis. Brennan was impressed. She finally realized she had been tough on the veterinarian. He was highly intelligent. She also noticed that he had a daughter named Ruth.

"Booth….." Brennan breathed handing Booth the paper work, "I believe the FBI did miss something."

Booth looked at her confused, "You just told me there was no probable way the FBI could miss something." He stated sarcastically.

"I was wrong." She admitted pointing to his daughter's name.

Booth skimmed over the file, "So what he has a daughter named Ruth."

Brennan looked at him with that face. The face that she knew more than she was leading on to, she wanted him to figure it out. Booth thought back on the name Ruth. Why did it sound familiar? Should he remember that name? Suddenly a face appeared in his mind. A green eyed woman with red hair pulled back in a pony tail. He thought for a moment before trying to dismiss the thought. That couldn't be right. Could it?

Booth jumped up from his chair and ran for the door, "Be right back!" he called to Brennan as he ran for the elevator.

**There probably will be one more chapter in this story. I'm thinking about writing a sequel; let me know your thoughts. Please R&R, thanks!**

**Again so sorry for the delay!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**I made up for the long delay! Only a few days between! **

**So I lied when I said this would be the last chapter. There might be a chapter or two more!**

**Enjoy!**

BOOTH

Booth raced down the hall and caught the first elevator that was closing its stainless steel doors heading for the main floor. Booth put his hand in allowing the doors to retract backwards in response. Booth sneaked in swiftly. There were multiple angry glances staring at him. He smiled trying to lighten the mood, "Gotta catch a bad guy." He exclaimed before facing forward, he watched impatiently as the elevator slowly descended to the main floor. He put his hands in his pockets and played nervously with the very familiar poker chip that was in the bottom of his pocket. He felt his phone vibrate from inside his inside jacket pocket. He carefully fished it out noticing there was a text message from Brennan:

_Everything alright? _

Booth smiled, he quickly went to work on the keypad:

_Yeah, I just need to catch up with the doc. Be back up in a few. Meet me in the interrogation room? Bring Sweets…..please?_

With the final question mark he hit send. He looked back up at the floor numbers above the elevator doors. There were reaching the second floor. He tapped his foot impatiently as the last floor seemed to approach at a slow rate. Finally the elevator hit the main floor and Booth jumped out before the doors were even fully opened. He rounded the corner and slid to a stop. He hadn't thought this far ahead, how was he going to find the veterinarian in a sea of people? He looked around frantically his eyes moving over all of the moving people until his eyes automatically fixed on a man that was taller than the rest. Booth took in a deep breath before cupping his hands around his mouth and called, "Dr. Colfax!"

Booth hoped the veterinarian heard him. When there was no response he called again, "Dr. Colfax!" this time he was a little louder. Dr. Colfax turned around and met Booth's eyes. Booth put his hand up in the air and mentioned that they needed to speak. Booth took a deep breath; this was the moment of truth. If the guy ran he was really the bad guy. If he cooperated he wasn't who he and Brennan wanted in custody. Dr. Colfax looked at Booth with a questioning glance but walked towards him. Relief washed over Booth. He really didn't want the veterinarian to be the bad guy. His faithful gut didn't let him down this time. Booth was right; the smart doctor wasn't their guy. He figured their vet friend was their best asset. Dr. Colfax with his long stride met up with Booth in a matter of seconds.

"Yes Agent Booth?" Dr. Colfax asked, "I believe I assisted you to the best of my ability."

Booth nodded, "You have but Dr. Brennan came across some interesting family background." Booth hinted, "The FBI missed it, or should I say they didn't think that it was as important in the beginning of this investigation." Booth corrected himself.

"We have already established how brilliant and observant the famous Dr. Brennan is." Dr. Colfax explained annoyed with how much Brennan had already implied it, "I'll try and help you as much as I can with my family."

Booth allowed Dr. Colfax into the elevator first. Booth followed him in before allowing the doors to close and headed up to Booth's office floor. He escorted Dr. Colfax to the interrogation room.

"Have a seat. I'll be right back." Booth assured the veterinarian before closing the door. Booth walked shortly down the hall to where Brennan and Sweets were waiting for him.

"Can I do this alone?" Brennan questioned softly.

Booth shook his head, "Absolutely not." He confirmed.

"I believe Dr. Brennan would be the right person for the job." Sweets intervened.

Booth looked at Sweets and then Brennan, "You're getting the kid to support you now?" Booth asked annoyed, he never thought Brennan would have done that. He thought the two of them had something special. Why was Brennan insisting that she interrogate someone on her own, "You know Bones you don't have the best people skills."

Brennan put her hands on her hips, "Dr. Colfax and I are both doctors. I believe that his is something that I am perfectly capable of attempting on my own." She informed Booth, "If I start to falter I give you permission to come in and assist me. I would just like the opportunity to accomplish this on my own."

"Dr. Brennan has progressed since she has gotten back from her dig." Sweets assured Booth as he looked at him, "She-"

Brennan stopped Sweets, "Booth, your inadequacy in the field has pressured me into becoming more of a people person. I need to progress so that you and I can work together better."

Booth was hurt. If he didn't know better it seemed like Brennan and Sweets were implying that Booth wasn't good at his job anymore. If that didn't hurt enough that was a big hit to his ego. He didn't want to get in an argument or act childish so he settled for something simple.

"Well it seems like you two have this handled." With that he turned on his heels and headed for the door, "I'll be in my office.."

BRENNAN

"I think we were a little harsh." Brennan finally admitted after the noise of the door finally dissipated.

"He'll start to understand." Sweets started, "He needs to tell you about Agent Briggs. I believe that I can only help him so far in the healing process. He needs to tell you more."

Brennan winced, "I understand that. I don't like the feeling that I have about the situation." Brennan stated, this was true, she hated hurting Booth. In the past she had been so closed off and rational she didn't allow those feelings to creep up on her. Now that she was trying to become more personable she was starting to allow her feelings to surface more frequently. She hadn't informed Sweets about their night in the barn. She knew that no one else should know about it. Things they shared between them was theirs. A sudden memory came flooding back to her. She remembered the night in her office after a lovely night out with Hacker. She cringed at the thought of a lovely night. What had she been thinking? She thought back to the whole meatloaf incident. She thought Booth had shared that story with multiple people. He had dropped an off white egg gently on her desk.

_"What is this?" she remembered asking slightly surprised that he had entered her office at a late hour. She remembered it was odd that he hadn't knocked or mentioned her name before entering._

_ "What does it look like?" he asked staring at her intently. He had leaned over her desk and was awfully close to her._

_ "An egg," she had answered remembering that she had thought it was a stupid question._

_Booth looked at her, "And…when was the last time you recently talked about an egg?"_

_Brennan sat back in her chair and looked back at him. She knew exactly what he was getting at, "Oh…" she sighed, how could she have been so stupid? She stated that she wouldn't talk about Booth in front of his boss, she had broken that promise._

_ "Oh…" Booth added annoyed_

_Brennan remembered stammering as she tried to explain how she and Hacker had gotten on the subject. Booth put his hand up to stop her. She remembered this catching her off guard. This was the kicker, "Why are you so upset?" she asked honestly. She watched his face intently, trying to understand why it was bothering him._

_He leaned in closer to her. He never took his eyes way from hers, "Because what goes on between us is ours."_

_ "Come on Booth, you must have told a lot of people the meatloaf story, right?" she asked with a half smile trying to lighten the tension._

_He just stared at her. His eyes not moving, he just stared at her. Their stare was broken when Hodgins walked in unannounced. _

"What happened with Agent Briggs is his to share. He will tell me when he wants to." Brennan started to explain, "When he does decide to tell me it will be ours…"

Sweets looked at her confused, "What are you getting at Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan looked up at Sweets, "Not pertinent." She headed for the door slipping the ear piece into her eye, "Let me talk to Dr. Colfax first." She closed the door softly behind her. She leaned up against the door looking up at the florescent lights thinking back on the memory. She quickly rationalized it and pushed it away. She needed to focus on this case. She pushed herself off the door and headed into the interrogation room.

"Everything alright, Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked into her ear. Brennan entered the room and looked into the mirror. She nodded softly before sitting down across from the veterinarian.

"Hello Dr. Colfax."

He looked up and smiled tightly at Brennan, "Agent Booth informed me that you found some new information."

Brennan leaned over folding her hands on the table, "Can you tell me about your daughter, Ruth Colfax?" Brennan asked.

Dr. Colfax furrowed his brow, "Ruth doesn't use her maiden name anymore. She was married for three years. She's recently divorced."

"What is her maiden name?"

"McKinley," he replied looking at Brennan.

This was the answer Brennan wanted to hear. She got a sudden rush of excitement. They were getting closer to solving this case, "Did she attend veterinary school?"

"Yes, she was in her fourth year. She was close to graduating. She got married and didn't return."

"She then would be knowledgeable on how sedatives affect horses?"

Dr. Colfax nodded, "Yes." He paused, "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"We believe that Ruth was behind the murders. My team at the Jeffersonian has found chemical evidence." Brennan explained as she tried to read his facial expression. She struggled as usual. She was relieved that Sweets would be able to understand them. She was regretting upsetting Booth. He was very useful in this part of the investigations, "Ruth helped us in the beginning of this investigation. She came highly recommended as an equine appraiser. She gave us her expertise on a few of the horses that went missing."

"Shit…" the vet spat, "Ruthie came by the clinic a few months ago. We did discuss a few of my new clients and their horses. I didn't think anything of it. I thought she was interested in going back to vet school." His smile faded and his eyes suddenly got glassy, "I never thought my daughter would be behind this."

"Try being sympathetic," Sweets instructed into the ear piece, Brennan quickly thought for a moment trying to think of something to say that would make the veterinarian feel better, "We aren't positive that it is your daughter. We have just established enough evidence to bring her in for questioning. She glanced at the mirror out of the corner of her eye hoping that would suffice.

"I completely understand that is the FBI's duty to find the person responsible. It's just a shocker to know my daughter might be behind it."

"Do you know about your daughter's where abouts?"

Dr. Colfax was able to regain his composure and readjusted his rimless glasses, "I haven't spoke to Ruth since before coming on this case. Therefore, she has no knowledge from me."

"I'll have an agent come in momentarily and speak with you. Thank you." Brennan got up from her seat and headed for the door.

"Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan paused with her hand on the stainless steel door handle. She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry for the harsh words earlier," he apologized.

Brennan managed a smile, "I am able to compartmentalize my emotions efficiently. I understand that it is hard for others to accomplish. You are highly intelligent for your limited knowledge with equines." Brennan replied.

Dr. Colfax smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan nodded, "Someone will be with you momentarily," Brennan added before heading out the door. She took the ear piece from her ear and went in to meet with Sweets, "Was that satisfactory?"

Sweets nodded with a grin, "Surprisingly yes. You've improved tremendously from the last time you went at this solo."

"I have evolved; I work better with people who are close to my IQ." She stated, "Should we apologize to Booth?" she questioned after Sweets didn't respond to her last comment, "I don't like this whole reverse psychology thing."

Sweets shook his head, "That term is always misused. Booth needs to understand how hard it is for you to pick up his slack. This is why I suggested the partner meetings again. Both of you could benefit from it."

Brennan paused, "Booth and I are capable of working through our issues professionally and personally without help of a third party."

"I could make them mandatory," Sweets warned.

"Dr. Sweets, I'm not intimidated by your scare tactics."

Sweets sighed, "Why don't you do it for him then?" he offered, "Help him regain his alpha male status?"

"I'll consider it," Brennan considered, "Can you have agent Costello to take care of Dr. Colfax? I must find Booth. We have a murderer to catch."

**Please R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything!**

**College has been a little crazy. Sorry for the long delay.**

BOOTH

After waiting in his office for what seemed like eternity he headed for the door. Instead of taking the elevator he chose the stairs. His disappointment and angry had worn off by the time he hit the main floor of the Hoover building. Taking the stairs was the perfect remedy. The physical rush of running down the stairs took his mind away from his anger. He didn't know why he picked the coffee cart; he almost did want Brennan to find him. He never liked being mad at her. Even though they had more differences than similarities they worked well together. He understood she had a different way of going about things. Usually they were harsh but he knew she meant well. He knew Sweets in an annoying way only wanted to help. Booth ordered his usual; black coffee with sugar. He took his change before heading over to their usual spot, a weathered wooden bench underneath a deep red maple tree, its colors reflecting the autumn season. He sipped his coffee people watching as he felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I sit?"

Booth looked up to see Brennan with a blue and white cup of coffee in her hand.

Booth smiled softly, "Sure," he stated as he slid over making room for her on the worn wooden bench.

Brennan sat down softly. She re adjusted her dress before crossing her legs, "We must find Ruth McKinley." She said breaking the awkwardness between them. Booth hated silence; he hated awkward silence even more. He knew that Brennan was unaware of it.

"I know I have people working on it."

Brennan looked at him confused, "How did you perceive that?"

"I'm good at my job, Bones," Booth explained, "Unlike you I know when I'm right about something without all the facts."

Brennan looked at him, her facial expression becoming more complex. He thought quickly before elaborating, "You know when you can magically make bones talk to you when no one else can?" he offered, "It's almost like you have a sixth sense. I have that too when it comes to people. I never lost that."

"There is no such thing as magic or a sixth sense, but…I know what you mean."

Booth nodded, "So if I asked you to stay back at the lab while I bring Ruth in would you?" he asked her this to see what her reaction would be. He learned a long time ago that Brennan saying sorry was a rare occasion. He knew the way she phrased things was her way of saying sorry.

Brennan scrunched her face. Booth knew she was fighting between what she wanted to do and what was right, "Although logically I should not accept those terms I find that is the only fair solution."

Booth smiled wrapping his arm around Brennan's shoulders and pulled her close in a friendly manner, "We're partners. You go wherever I go."

Brennan looked up at him. She was unaware of how close they were, she smiled back at him, "I'll keep that in mind."

Booth's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and noticed it was an agent at the FBI, "Booth." He answered automatically.

"This is agent Keane, we have found Ruth McKinley. She's at a horse show in northern Virginia. One of the local authorities called it in. They are keeping her in sight. Would you like them to make the arrest?" the agent asked.

Booth looked over at Brennan for a moment before speaking, "We'll be there in a couple hours. Don't let her out of your sight!"

"Yes, sir." The agent agreed before hanging up the phone. He was pumped, this is what he and Bones had been waiting for, they were finally going to catch the bad guy, or girl he corrected himself.

"Officers in northern Virginia have spotted her. Ready to go arrest her?" Booth questioned Brennan downing the rest of his cooled coffee before throwing it in the trash.

"Yes, of course."

Booth slapped his hands together and rubbed his palms, "Come on Bones!" he exclaimed as she finished her coffee, "Let's get this murder once and for all."

Brennan looked at Booth, "You're chewing at the bit." Brennan exclaimed.

Booth shook his head, "You mean chomping at the bit, Bones. Not chewing…" he corrected her.

_**A couple hours later**_

__"Bones, I'm going to find the officer in charge." Booth explained, "I'll be right back."

"Can't I come with you?" Brennan questioned softly as they made their way around the massive oval horse arena.

"Nah, I'll be back in a few. Why don't you go watch some horses parade around?"

Brennan looked at Booth disappointed but she didn't argue. She turned and headed to the rail of the arena.

Twenty minutes later Booth weaved through the crowd of people and horses until he found Brennan leaning her elbows up against the top rail.

"Ready?" he asked, "I have her location."

Brennan looked over at Booth, "Of course. I find it fascinating that the communication shared between the horse and its rider. A human can communicate with a horse effortless. I find it difficult to communicate with people around me and we all share the same language."

Booth sighed before she started to follow him, "Where is she located?"

"One of the officers just saw her entering one of the barns where she is appraising a high dollar horse."

"Potentially her next murder victim," Brennan stated surprising Booth.

Brennan picked up on Booth's expression, "Why are your facial features like that?"

"Because you never jump to conclusions, usually that's my job." Booth joked as he scanned the buildings for the barn he was looking for.

"Well actually, we have enough scientific evidence for me to take an educated guess. It is highly probable that Ruth is the killer."

"Shhhh!" Booth demanded, "There are people around Bones!" he stated mentioning to all of the people walking around them.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed.

Booth and Brennan approached the barn. Brennan noticed Booth called in reinforcement. There were two officers stationed at every doorway. Brennan and Booth headed in and started their way through several aisles. Suddenly Booth at first noticed a very familiar voice echoing over the stall tops. With Ruth's voice locating her they finally found where she was. She was standing with her back towards them talking to an older couple. _Advantage!_ Booth thought as he and Brennan quickly but skillfully made their way towards Ruth. When they were within a few feet from her the older couple's eyes widen in surprise. Their eyes moved quickly from Booth to Brennan before back at Ruth. Booth noticed the confusion on their faces.

Ruth turned around to and quickly noticed Booth and Brennan. Her first instinct was to run, which she did. She tried to make it past Booth and Brennan. Of course she failed. Booth was able to grab her and tackle her to the ground. He fumbled with the cuffs before managing to get her hands cuffed securely behind her back.

"Ruth McKinley," Booth began as he took his knee off of Ruth's back, "You're under the arrest for murdering five people and horses." Booth stated as he pulled her off of the concrete floor, "You have the right to remain silent." Booth gave Ruth her Miranda Rights.

"I know my rights!" Ruth spat as she was dragged towards Booth's Sequoia, one of the officers had pulled up during the pursuit, "I had you two running for a while."

Brennan opened the back door as Booth shoved the suspect in, "Not accurate." Brennan stated simply.

"No arguing with the suspect, Bones!"

Brennan smiled and shrugged, "I couldn't resist!"

Booth couldn't help but let out a small smile. On the drive back to the FBI Booth couldn't help but notice how Ruth's glare was staring him down through the rearview mirror. He had to admit, he was never afraid of any of his suspects. They just creeped him out a bit depending on what they were put behind bars for. The gravedigger was definitely one; she had managed to almost kill two of his friends and himself. That was a pretty big hit for him. Ruth might be another one to add. Not only had she killed people, but animals in the process. Ruth's stare brought him back to the present; cop cars shouldn't have rearview mirrors just for this reason.

"Who ratted me out?" Ruth asked a while later as she broke her grimace from Booth. She looked at Brennan and then back at him.

"We'll ask the questions Mrs. McKinley once were back at the FBI."

_FBI Interrogation Room_

"So how did you pull this off?" Booth asked Ruth as they sat in the very familiar interrogation room.

"You have no evidence that it was me."

Booth was quick to correct, "You were spotted in all of the locations where various horses were at before they disappeared." Booth heard Brennan's phone quietly chirp next to him. A moment later Brennan pushed the phone towards him; a text message was opened from Cam.

_DNA tests results just came back. Since we had Dr. Colfax's DNA already in the data base I just compared the fingerprints from the twitches. They match up with Ruth McKinley._

"I'm not the only one who is supposedly guilty." Ruth offered, "What about the owners of those horses?" she questioned, "They are the ones that really made the profit."

"We realize that. We are bringing them in for questioning too." Brennan admitted putting her phone back in her pocket, "You overdosed the horses with multiple sedatives." Brennan began, "Then while transporting the horses from the properties people tried to stop you." Brennan paused for dramatic effect.

Booth chimed in, "The DNA we had a warrant for was compared to your father's. It's a match."

Ruth stared down at the steel table looking at her distorted reflection before looking back up at Booth and Brennan, "I want to call my lawyer."

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**This**_** is**_** the final chapter of this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Hopefully, college will allow me to write a sequel. So watch for the next story. The first chapter should be up in a couple weeks. **

**Enjoy!**

FINAL CHAPTER

BOOTH & BRENNAN

"First round's on me!" Booth called to his friends. He mentioned to the bartender to bring another round. The whole squint squad was in attendance. Wendell, Sweets, and Caroline had tagged along too. They were gathered around a large wooden table at the Founding Fathers. They were out for celebratory drinks after solving their first case back together as a team. They all needed a drink after that hectic case; they probably needed more than just one. This case was definitely a long and arduous one. The case had been tough, especially after their long break from solving murders. Booth reflected on the case earlier in the day before his thoughts were clouded from a slight haze of alcohol. This case wasn't just a test for the team but for him personally. He was content with how he had improved over the past couple months. He had overcome a lot of issues. Yes, of course there were still issues that had to be dealt with but he had done an acceptable job so far. He was personally thankful not just to Brennan and the squints but to Caroline. If it hadn't been her who gave Booth the push to pursue this case he would still be behind a desk. He of course would never admit this to Caroline. Hell, if it hadn't been for her who knows where he and Brennan would be. Still on opposite ends of the world possibly. He thought for a moment and changed what he thought. He believed things happen for a reason. If something is meant to be it will find its way to work itself out. He thought the progression of his relationship with Brennan would have been prolonged.

The bartender brought the round of drinks and Booth leaned back against the maple wood chair before taking in a deep breath of tranquility. His life, yet partially still in shambles was starting to be pieced back together, personally and professionally. He took a mental photograph of this moment he was sharing with his closest friends.

"Booth!" Booth snapped out of his moment before looking over at Hodgins, who was holding his favorite brew in a sweaty glass, "I think you should make a toast. Thanks to you we're all back together solving murders."

Booth leaned forward and grabbed his perspiring imported green beer bottle before raising it up, "First, I would like to correct Hodgins," Booth paused with a joking smile, "Yes, I did the foot work to get everyone back together but Caroline is really the reason we're all back. She's the one that offered me the case." Booth tipped his bottle towards Caroline.

Caroline nodded and added a grin in the only way Caroline could; tight but grateful.

"To Caroline! The lynch pin!" Brennan called. The squints echoed in unison. Booth could have sworn he saw the cut throat lawyer blush for a split second before concealing it by taking a sip of her water.

Once the group quieted down Booth then looked at Brennan, "Thanks Bones for coming back from her dig. There was some hesitation on her end for a couple hours but she did decide to come back for good. And of course for getting all the squints back on board. And..for persuading the Jeffersonian to give us our lab back."

"To Brennan," the all stated before taking another sip of their alcoholic beverages.

After a few more hours of drinks, appetizers, and laughs the group started to dissipate. Caroline and Sweets were the first to leave. They had early appointments in the morning. Cam was next to leave, "Seeley, dinner sometime soon?" she asked as she slipped into her jet black designer jacket.

Booth, who had finished off another round nodded, "Of course, now that the case is wrapped up."

"I'll keep you to it!" Cam called seriously before her face broke into a smile. She said goodbye to the remainder of the group before heading to the color paned door. Besides Booth and Brennan Angela and Hodgins were the only ones left. They talked for a bit longer before Angela mentioned they should let their babysitter off the hook for the rest of the night.

"Goodnight." Brennan said giving Angela a hug and waving bye to Hodgins. They headed out hand in hand before disappearing through the doors into the cool autumn night. Brennan sipped her deep red wine before Booth came down and sat next to her.

"Everything alright Bones?" he asked softly as he searched her face for clues. Brennan sighed, "Even though it's completely irrational I find myself envious."

Booth looked at her confused, "Why are you envious?" Booth questioned.

"Because all of you want to get lost in someone, I find that makes me jealous. I would like to someday feel the same thing."

Booth smile softly, "One day you will…" Booth stated

Brennan looked at him annoyed, 'Why are you smiling? It's not a funny matter, Booth."

Booth tried to be serious taking the soft smile off his face, "You're making progress."

Brennan looked at him even more annoyed, "I know this already. You're being redundant."

"Well since you've gotten back you've been making more progress than before." Booth tried to explain, "You've admitted a lot of things that before you never would have. You're becoming more open."

Brennan nodded, "I'm aware of this."

Booth noticed that this was the end of this conversation, "Hey, you'll never guess who stopped by my office today."

"Why would you state that if you already knew that I wouldn't know?" Brennan asked taking another sip of her wine. Booth leaned forward in his chair and pulled a piece of carbon paper out of his back wallet, "Jennifer and Kevin Lutz stopped by my office."

"The couple that owns the horse, Slider?" Brennan asked looking at the piece of paper with interest and curiosity. She looked back up at Booth waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah, they brought me this." He stated unfolding the piece of paper before handing it over to her. Brennan took the sheet of paper and looked at it for a moment. It was his registration papers on the bottom where Kevin and Jennifer had their names above was Brennan and Booth's name.

"What is this?" Brennan questioned mentioning to their names on his papers.

Booth shrugged, "Well they gave the horse to us…" Booth began, "They have others." Booth assured her, "They just thought it would be a nice gesture since we practically saved them and the horse. I paid his first month board. I also paid the transfer of his papers into our names."

"The horse has a broken P1." Brennan started to explain. She didn't know if this was really a nice gesture or not, "I guess it was thoughtful."

"The insurance is paying for it. He should make a full recovery. I had Dr. Colfax look at the x rays." Booth explained, "This is kind of cool huh?"

Brennan shrugged, "I've never owned a horse before. Remember when Angela tried to get me to donate one thousand dollars for a pig?" Brennan asked with a laugh, "Who thought three years later I would have a crippled horse."

Booth laughed, "That's the amazing thing about personal growth Bones. We all make improvements. And hey you did pay to save the pig."

"Yes, after you told me I should give it to Angela." Brennan countered.

Booth took another swallow of his beer, "Yes, but didn't you feel better about it?"

Brennan nodded, "Even though it wasn't an efficient way to spend my money I see how it was a good decision."

"Now do you see why they gave us a horse?" Booth asked with a smile.

Brennan laughed, "I think flowers, a thank you card, or buying us dinner would have been sufficed."

Booth nudged Brennan in the shoulder, "Come on, you loved that horse." Booth smiled, "You can't even try and Brennan your way out of that one."

Brennan sighed, "Okay, I'll admit to that. I did like the horse," she laughed, "So I guess it was a good thing. This way we could always be reminded of this case."

Booth nodded, "All of us back together working a case."

"You seemed to get your groove back in the field." Brennan explained, "The socks, your interrogating skills."

"Of course!" Booth smiled, "Wait one last thing did you see the Slider's name?"

Brennan looked at him questioningly, "His name is Slider."

"His registered name," Booth added, "You know the one from the dam and the sire. Breeders try to keep the lineage going or whatever your explanation was?"

Brennan nodded before looking at the name, "Hot Blooded Slider…" she read aloud, "You did that!" she laughed not believing its name.

Booth shook his head, "Come on you even know yourself after this case that I couldn't do that." Booth laughed, "How cool is that?"

She smiled, "That is cool." She laughed, "So now we have a horse."

"We could figure out the details later," Booth explained, "Now we'll just have to make decisions about it."

"Can your salary handle taking on a horse as a responsibility?" Brennan asked, "You know with child support?" Brennan asked.

Booth's eyes lit up, "Speaking of Parker! Parker will love having a horse to ride around." He dismissed Brennan's worry, "Yeah, I can handle all of it no problem."

"This is going to be a new adventure." Brennan replied lifting up another wine glass, "Shall we have another toast?"

Booth smiled and raised his beer bottle, "It's your turn to make a toast." He acknowledged.

Brennan smiled, "Well Booth, you did get your groove back. I've become person who is more open minded about certain things. You and I have started to figure out our relationship on a different level. Although, I'm still apprehensive." She smiled, "I feel confident in our progress." She paused, "Never mind my last comment, I don't want to measure our progress. We or should I say I need to take it every day at a time and not analyze it. That is something that I'm still improving on." She then smiled, "We also now own an animal that either you or I know much about."

"Bones…you're just making a toast for us." He smiled.

Brennan replied, "Of course, it's simple. Here's to us, new and improved." Brennan tipped her wine glass towards Booth.

"New and improved," Booth said clinking his beer bottle with Brennan's glass. Booth sipped his beer and looked at Brennan. He knew they were going to be okay. Soon enough he would have everything he wanted in life: his job, his son, his friends and family, and Bones. He would just have to be a patient man. Patience was never his strong point but he knew it would pay off in the long run. He just had one more thing to get off his chest. Part of it could have been the alcohol messing with his reasoning but he needed to get it out in the open. They had been open about so much during this case why should he hold back anymore now.

"Bones?" he asked softly.

Brennan's smile faded from her face, "Yes, is everything alright?"

Booth smiled, "Yeah, I just need to say something."

Brennan watched him intently as she waited for him to continue. She had finished off her wine and pushed the glass aside.

"Remember that case we worked after my coma?" Booth questioned searching her eyes deeply trying to decode what she was thinking.

Brennan nodded, "Of course, the Harbinger case. The psychic who knew her sister was buried there because of what she read in her cards, how ridiculous!" she laughed before looking at Booth. She cleared her throat, "Sorry, continue."

"Remember when I told you I loved you, in an atta girl kinda way?" he questioned searching her blue eyes underneath her chocolate bangs. She looked down for a moment before looking back at him, "Of course I do."

Booth took a deep sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. He had to keep his mind clear from the hazy alcohol thoughts. Once he opened his eyes again in looked deeply into Brennan's eyes before he spoke, "I lied about the last part."

**Gally619: I added a little part of your input into the story. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wanted again to say thanks to all of my readers. Again, this was my first Fanfic! Keep an eye out for my next story. Please R&R!**


End file.
